


Season 4

by ohlookshiney



Series: Series Rewrite [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney
Summary: Hey ya'll so my Laptop crapped out on me so I'm trying to either get a new one or get mine fixed so it may be a while before the next update. But here's the most recent one i have. Enjoy! I love hearing from ya'll so feel free to leave a comment!





	1. 04x01 Lazarus Rising

Quick flashes of Dean being tormented, his eyes flicking back and forth, his face covered in blood invade Y/n’s dreams causing her to thrash about in the bed. The visions go dark as she sits up in bed, gasping for air, glancing at the clock on the bedside table she groans at the numbers glaring back at her 4:15 a.m. Grabbing the half empty bottle of whiskey she finishes it off before returning to sleep.

Dean’s eyes snap open waking up in a small dark space. His breathing picks up as he flicks his lighter on to see he’s inside a wooden coffin.

“Help! Help! Help!” Dean shouts hoarsely.

Dean pounds on the wood above his head and dirt rains down on his face as he continues to pound. Eventually making a hole in the coffin Dean begins to pull himself out of the grave. Dean’s hand bursts out of the dirt, followed by another as he crawls his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He lies on his back, panting, finally pulling himself from the earth. Dean stands and looks around in the glaring sunlight. Around his crude headstone is a perfect circle of dead trees, laying on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them.

Through hazy heat, Dean walks down an empty road and approaches an abandoned gas station. He pounds on the door. “Hello?” Dean calls out voice still hoarse. Dean rolls up his outer shirt over his right hand, breaks the glass on the door. Inside, he grabs a water bottle from a fridge and gulps at it, gasping. He finds a newspaper and sees the date, Thursday, September 18th.

“September,” He mutters. Dean makes his way to the dingy gas station restroom and begins to clean himself up. Washing his face in the small sink, he looks up and stares at his reflection. Frowning, he stands, pulls the shirt up to expose his chest.

Dean stares at his unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy gas station mirror. He turns his left shoulder to the mirror and pulls up the sleeve to reveal a large, raw handprint branded into his skin.

Dean heads back out into the market of the gas station and begins pulling snacks and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water, and stashes them in a plastic bag. Stopping in front of a magazine stand, he grins slowly as he picks up the copy of ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ and flips through before stuffing it in the bag.

He heads to the counter, sets down the bag, and hits a single button on the register, snapping his fingers in satisfaction when it pops open. As he's looting the cash, the TV to his left flicks on, showing only static. He shuts it off; only to have a radio to his right turn onto white noise. Not wasting a moment, he goes to another shelf and grabs a carton of salt, opens it, and begins to pour it along the windowsill.

A high-pitched single tone begins, and Dean clutches his left ear in pain as he continues to pour salt with his right hand. As it continues, he drops the salt and crouches to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shatters as the sound continues, and he drops to the floor. He leaps to his feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shatters. He looks around cautiously as the noise stops.

Dean makes his way across the street to a phone booth, dials a number, and hears only an alert tone, “We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected.” Dean hangs up the pay phone and inserts another coin, dials another number. It rings once, then is picked up.

“Yeah?” The voice answers.

“Bobby?” Dean inquires.

“Yeah?” Bobby replies.

“It's me,” Dean responds.

“Who's ‘me’?” Bobby replies.

“Dean,” Dean retorts. There is a click and the dial tone sounds. Dean hangs up the receiver and dials again.

“Who is this?” Bobby growls into the receiver.

“Bobby, listen to me,” Dean pleads.

“This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya,” Bobby snaps hanging up the phone again. Dean hangs up the phone and turns spotting an old, beat-up white car parked outside. Dean makes his way to the car.

“Please be unlocked,” He mutters trying the handle. The handle comes up easily and the door to the old car creaks open. Pulling the panel under the dash Dean grabs the wires and hot wires the car pulling away from the gas station.

“These words are lovely dark and deep. But I've got promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep. So leave a message at the beep.” BEEP

“Hey, Y/n. It’s Y/f/n again. Sweetie, it’s been three months since I’ve heard from you, I’m worried, I know losing Dean was hard but he will be back. Please call me,” Y/f/n leaves her message and hangs up the phone.

“Still no answer?” Bobby inquires walking into the living room and handing Y/f/n a beer.

“No, nothing from Sam either, at least she keeps changing her voice mail so I know she’s alive,” Y/f/n sighs setting her phone back on the table, “Who was that on the phone?”

“Some asshat claiming to be Dean,” Bobby replies.

“What?” Y/f/n inquires head snapping up to look at Bobby.

“Yeah, says ‘Bobby it’s me Dean’” Bobby responds gruffly.

“What day is it?” Y/f/n asks excitedly standing from the chair.

“The 18th why?” Bobby replies. Y/f/n laughs aloud before sprinting from the room up the stairs.

Bobby looks up the stairs after her confused as a pounding on the front door sounds. Bobby turns around to answer it. On the doorstep is Dean, looking winded and apprehensive. He smiles cautiously. Bobby looks at him suspiciously.

“Surprise,” Dean says.

“I, I don't...” Bobby begins taking a step back.

“Yeah, me neither,” Dean replies stepping into the house, “But here I am.”

Behind his back, Bobby takes a silver knife. As Dean approaches, Bobby lunges forward and slashes at him. Dean grabs his arm and twists it around; Bobby breaks the grip and backhands him in the face.

“Bobby! It's me!” Dean says stumbling into the office.

“My ass!” Bobby replies moving closer to Dean with the knife.

Dean shoves a chair between himself and Bobby and holds his hands out, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me,” Dean tries.

Bobby lowers the knife, steps forward slowly. Shoving the chair to the side he places a hand gently on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly he slashes again, but Dean quickly subdues and disarms him.

“I am not a shapeshifter!” Dean growls.

“Then you're a Revenant!” Bobby retorts

Dean shoves Bobby away, having taken the knife. He holds it out in front of him.

“Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?” Dean asks rolling up his sleeve and grimacing, slices his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appearing on his skin.

Slowly starting to believe it, Bobby looks at him, “Dean?” He asks.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you,” Dean replies stepping closer.

Bobby breaks, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returns the hug with enthusiasm, relief on his face.

“It's... It's good to see you, boy,” Bobby says as they pull apart.

“Yeah, you too,” Dean responds.

“But... how did you bust out?” Bobby asks.

“I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box...” Dean begins.

Suddenly, Bobby splashes water in Dean's face. Dean pauses and spits the water from his mouth, “I'm not a demon either, you know.” He says.

“He’s just paranoid,” Y/f/n says stepping into the room and hugging Dean quickly, "Good to see you."

“Sorry. Can't be too careful,” Bobby apologizes with a shrug.

Y/f/n hands Dean a towel and the three move further into the house, Dean wiping his face with the towel and telling the other two how he woke up.

“But... that don't make a lick of sense,” Bobby finally says.

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir,” Dean replies.

“Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit –” Bobby explains.

“Thank God Y/n is not here to hear this conversation,” Y/f/n mutters sitting at the desk.

“I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject,” Dean responds.

“What do you remember?” Bobby asks.

“Not much. I remember kissin’ Y/n then I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it,” Dean responds as Bobby sits heavily in the chair, “Sam's number's not working and neither is Y/n’s. They’re, uh... They’re not...”

“Oh, he's alive. As far as I know,” Bobby replies.

“Good....

Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?” Dean inquires walking around the desk.

“I haven't talked to him for months,” Bobby explains.

“You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?” Dean

“He was dead set on it,” Bobby replies standing and moving around the desk.

“Bobby, Y/f/n, you should've been looking after them,” Dean scolds.

“I tried, Dean, we tried,” Y/f/n defends gesturing between Bobby and herself, “These last months, haven't been exactly easy, you know. For any of us. We had to bury you. My boyfriend broke up with me and left me here. My best friend left in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping.”

“Why did you bury me, anyway?” Dean inquires changing the subject.

“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam and Y/n wouldn't have it,” Bobby replies

“Well, I'm glad they won that one,” Dean responds looking down to the desk.

“They said you'd need a body when they got you back home somehow,” Bobby replies.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found. Few nights later Y/n just up and leaves,” Bobby says.

“Oh, damn it,” Dean sighs running his hand down his face.

“What?” Bobby inquires.

“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo,” Dean responds pacing in front of the desk.

“What makes you so sure?” Y/f/n inquires knowingly.

“You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this,” Dean explains pulling his jacket off and yanking up his sleeve to reveal the handprint.

“What in the hell?” Bobby asks moving closer to inspect the garish mark.

“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out,” Dean replies.

“But why?” Bobby inquires.

“To hold up their end of the bargain,” Dean concludes.

“You think one of them made a deal,” Bobby surmises.

“It's what I would have done,” Dean replies with a nod.

“Alright well let’s find them and bring ‘em home,” Y/f/n decides, clapping her hands and standing from the chair.

 “Who we gonna look for first?” Dean inquires.

“Sam, I think I might know where Y/n is,” Y/f/n decides.

“Okay,” Dean nods heading toward the phone. Dean dials the number to the cell company and waits, “Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me,” He listens to the person on the other line, “Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles,” he pauses again to allow the person to look up the name, “Social is 2-4-7-4,” There is another pause while he listens again the finally, “Thank you.” Dean hangs up the phone and crosses to a laptop on the table.

“How'd you know he'd use that name?” Bobby inquires.

“You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?” Dean responds sitting at the laptop and opening the web browser; Dean types in the address for Arc Mobile. Dean grabs the bottle to his left and picks it up looking it over, “Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?” Dean inquires trying to be funny.

“Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy for anyone,” Bobby replies.

“Right,” Dean responds holding Bobby’s gaze for a moment.

The laptop beeps and Y/f/n moves around the computer to see the screen which shows a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator reads:

Phone Location:

263 Adams Road

Pontiac, Illinois.

“Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois,” Dean says looking up at Bobby.

“Right near where you were planted,” Bobby replies.

“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?” Dean asks, “Ok we know where Sammy is, Where’s my girl?” he continues looking at Y/f/n.

“Huh, well… I figured she’d wanna be close to you so Pontiac, Illinois,” Y/f/n responds.

“Great which one of them made the deal,” Dean mutters standing from the desk.

“Alright you two let's go get them,” Bobby says heading upstairs to grab a duffle.

The three hunters make the 8-hour drive to Pontiac. As they pull into town Dean turns to Y/f/n in the back, “Where’s she gonna be?” he asks.

Y/f/n gives a smirk and then points them in the direction.

A loud pounding on the motel door rouses Y/n from her drunken stupor. She grabs her gun and stumbles to the door. Flinging it open she is met with the sight of Y/f/n standing there.

“Go away,” Y/n snaps moving to close the door.

“God you smell like a bar,” Y/f/n comments sticking her foot in the door.

“Fuck off,” Y/n replies moving back to the bed and throwing herself down.

“Get up,” Y/f/n says shutting the door to the room behind her.

“Get out,” Y/n replies.

“Seriously I’m sick of your shit Y/n, Get the fuck up, get in the shower and stop the drinking,” Y/f/n demands kicking the bed.

“No, You don’t get it,” Y/n shouts sitting up from the bed and facing her friend, “I close my eyes I see him, If I’m not drunk I can feel everything, So just leave me alone.”

“Dean would be ashamed of you if he could see you right now,” Y/f/n replies growing angrier.

“Well it doesn’t matter does it,” Y/n shouts, “He’s dead.” Quietly she continues, “We’re not supposed to be here, we were never supposed to be here, I don’t even know if he’s coming back.”

“Alright that’s it, I love you but this is ridiculous,” Y/f/n sighs. Taking long strides, she makes her way into the bathroom and turns the shower on. When she returns, Y/n is slumped on the bed snoring slightly, “this is for your own good,” She mutters dragging Y/n to the bathroom. Outside the motel, a loud shriek is heard as Y/f/n shoves her under the ice cold water.

“Oh My God you are such a bitch,” Y/n says shivering under the spray.

“I love you too now shower and get dressed,” Y/f/n responds shutting the door as a wet shirt comes flying at her. After fixing the shower and dressing Y/n makes her way out of the bathroom and stops in the doorway noticing the man standing in the room.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean says smiling at her.

“Dean,” Y/n sighs. The two stand looking at each other for a few moments before Y/n is in his arms. Dean lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, “It’s really you right?” She asks eyes wet with tears, “I’m not gonna wake up and you’ll be gone?”

“Really me sweetheart,” Dean replies pressing his lips to hers before walking them to the bed.

            _________________________

The next morning, Dean perkily walks down a dingy hallway of the Astoria motel, “What’s wrong with you?” Bobby inquires as they reach the door.”

“Nothin’ just in a good mood,” Dean replies smiling before knocking on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart. The door is opened by a Young Woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looks at them expectantly.

“So where is it?” She asks.

Dean turns and looks at Bobby confused, “Where's what?” He asks turning back to the woman.

“The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?” The woman replies.

“I think we got the wrong room,” Dean responds.

“Hey is..” Sam begins as he steps into the light. He is grim and focused, stopping in his tracks when he sees Dean. He swallows, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby.

Quietly Dean says, “Heya, Sammy.”

Sam is silent as Dean steps into the room, ignoring the woman, who steps aside to let him in. As Dean gets close, Sam pulls a knife and lunges at Dean. The woman screams and Dean blocks Sam's attack and Bobby pulls Sam off, gripping him around the shoulders. Sam struggles shouting, “Who are you?!”

“Like you didn't do this?!” Dean snaps.

“Do what?!” Sam asks.

“It's him. It's him. I've been through this already, it's really him,” Bobby says restraining Sam.

Sam stares at Dean as the struggle slowly goes out of his body, “What...” He inquires.

Dean slowly makes his way closer to Sam, “I know. I look fantastic, huh?” He quips.

Bobby lets go of Sam, who looks on the verge of tears as he steps forward and pulls Dean into a desperate hug. They embrace for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby looks on with tears in his eyes. Sam pushes Dean back to arm's length.

The woman is looking on, looking confused as she asks, “So are you two like... together?”

“What?” Sam asks looking at the woman like he just remembered her, “No. No. He's my brother,” He says.

“Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go,” The woman responds looking between the two skeptically.

“Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry,” Sam replies.

Sam opens the door to the room to let the woman out.

“So, call me,” She says stepping out of the room and into the hallway.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy,” Sam replies distractedly looking down the hallway at Y/f/n and Y/n as they approach the room.

“Kristy,” The woman responds disappointedly.

“Right,” Sam responds. Kristy turns to leave and passes the girls in the process.

“Hey, Sam,” Y/n says walking past him into the room.

“Hey,” He replies eyes not leaving Y/f/n, “Look I-,” he begins.

“Save it you broke up with me remember,” Y/f/n responds stepping past him into the room. Sam sighs heavily before shutting the door.

Sam comes back into the room and sits down. Dean is standing above him, arms crossed. He and Bobby are both looking at Sam suspiciously.

“So tell me, what'd it cost?” Dean inquires.

Smiling Sam replies, “The girl? I don't pay, Dean.”

“That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?” Dean replies.

“You think I made a deal?” Sam questions.

“That's exactly what we think,” Bobby replies.

“Well, I didn't,” Sam responds.

“Don't lie to me,” Dean responds fiercely.

“I'm not lying,” Sam defends.

“So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this,” Dean growls advancing towards Sam.

“Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?” Sam responds angrily as he stands from the bed.

Dean grabs Sam by the front of his shirt, “There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!” Dean growls.

“I tried everything,” Sam retorts breaking Dean’s grip on his shirt, “That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you,” Dean responds.

“Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question,” Bobby puts in.

“If he didn't pull me out, then what did?” Dean finishes.

Sam stands from the bed and heads to the kitchen, pulling beers out of the fridge. Bobby and Y/f/n are seated the couch, while Dean sits on the small coffee table holding Y/n’s hand as he looks up at her, softly smiling. Sam comes back into the room and passes out bottles of beer, then sits across from Dean.

“So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?” Dean asks pulling his hand from Y/n’s and opening his beer.

“Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback,” Sam begins.

“All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?” Bobby inquires accusingly.

Dean looks down at the floor and sees something, frowns, and stands before crossing the room towards it.

“Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up,” Sam replies.

Dean picks up what he'd seen, a pink flowered bra. He holds it up. “Oh yeah. I really feel your pain,” He scoffs sitting on the bed.

Sam glances at Y/f/n before awkwardly clearing his throat, “Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here,” He says.

“When?” Dean inquires.

“Yesterday morning,” Sam responds.

“When I busted out,” Dean concludes.

“You think these demons are here 'cause of you?” Bobby inquires. Dean tilts his head as if to say maybe.

“But why?” Sam asks.

“Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow,” Dean responds.

“How you feelin', anyway?” Bobby asks.

“I'm a little hungry,” Dean replies.

“Four months without food will do that to ya,” Y/f/n quips.

“No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?” Bobby elaborates.

“Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?” Dean questions.

“Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned,” Bobby replies.

“Well, I feel fine,” Dean responds.

“Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help,” Sam says.

“I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking,” Bobby informs.

“Hell yeah, it's worth a shot,” Dean replies.

“I'll be right back,” Bobby says standing and heading to the hallway to make a call.

Dean stands as if to leave and throws his arm around Y/n’s shoulders.

“Hey, wait,” Sam says standing from the bed, “You probably want this back.” Sam reaches into his collar and pulls out Dean's amulet. He places it in Dean's hand and Dean looks at it, touched.

“Thanks,” Dean replies quietly.

“Yeah, don't mention it,” Sam replies as Dean puts the amulet on, “Hey Dean, what was it like?”

“What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing,” Dean responds.

“Well, thank God for that,” Sam says with a nod.

“Yeah,” Dean says.

Dean makes his way to the bathroom and flicks on the light. He stares at himself in the mirror before running a hand over his chin and leaning forward on the sink.

Dean pulls back from the mirror, blinking in confusion as he remembers flashes of hell.

“You okay?” Y/n questions stepping into the room with him.

“I am now,” Dean replies grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him smirking down at her.

“Yeah?” She asks smiling as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yeah,” He responds sincerely leaning down to kiss her.

“What is this Dean?” Y/n asks as she pulls away.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks confused, “Your mine.”

“Nevermind,” Y/n replies pulling away from him.

“Sweetheart,” Dean begins, “You know I’m not good at talking about things.”

“I just want to know what I am to you Dean,” Y/n sighs moving from in front of the sink and back towards the door.

Dean grabs her wrist and pulls her back to him, “My girlfriend,” He says holding her.

“Yeah?” She asks a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles pressing his lips against hers.

“Alright you two let’s go,” Y/f/n says banging on the bathroom door, just as things begin to get heated.

“I might actually kill her,” Y/n sighs pulling away from Dean.

Dean chuckles before pecking her lips quickly and heading out the door.

Bobby leads the four down the set of steps outside the motel. “She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up,” Bobby says and he climbs into his car.

“I assume you'll want to drive,” Sam says pulling the keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Dean, who catches them easily.

Chuckling, Dean replies, “Oh, I almost forgot!” He makes his way to the Impala and runs a hand along it lovingly, “Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?” Dean gets in the driver's side and settles in.

“Hey baby, God I missed you,” Y/n says moving around the car admiringly.

Dean watches her in the mirror as she climbs in. Catching his eye in the mirror she smiles at him, “I love this car,” She sighs settling into her seat in the back. Dean smiles before looking around the car. He sees an iPod plugged into the stereo, pauses, and gives it a dirty look. Sam gets into the passenger's seat, smiling. And Dean glares at him, “What the hell is that?” He asks accusingly.

“That's an iPod jack,” Sam responds.

“You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up,” Dean replies.

“Dean, I thought it was my car,” Sam replies.

Dean sneers, sighs, and turns the key in the ignition, ‘Vision’ by Jason Manns begins to play. Dean rolls his eyes and glares at Sam again, looking pained, “Really?” He inquires.

Sam shrugs innocently. Dean rips the iPod out of the jack and tosses it in the back seat.

Dean and Sam are back in their familiar places, having a heart-to-heart in the Impala on a dark road.

“So when did this happen?” Sam inquires gesturing between Dean and Y/n.

Dean smiles a little before replying, “Last night.”

Sam chuckles and shakes his head.

“There's still one thing that's bothering me,” Dean says changing the subject.

“Yeah?” Sam inquires.

“Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit,” Dean says chuckling at his witticism, “How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you.”

“Well, she tried. She couldn't,” Sam replies.

“What do you mean, she couldn't?” Dean asks.

“She fired this, like, burning light at me, and... didn't leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something,” Sam responds.

“Immune?” Dean repeats, “All of you.

“Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that,” Sam responds.

“Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?” Dean asks.

“Dead. For now,” Sam responds.

Dean bites his lip unsure he wants to ask, but does anyway, “So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?”

“No,” Sam replies.

“You sure about that? Well, I mean, now that you've got... immunity, whatever the hell that is... just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on,” Dean responds.

“Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish,” Sam responds.

“Yeah, well, let's keep it that way,” Dean replies pressing down on the gas.

The next morning the five hunters pull up outside of Pamela’s house. Bobby knocks on the door and Pamela opens it. She is in her thirties, strong and beautiful with a ready smile.

“Bobby!” She says happily pulling him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground while Sam and Dean share a look.

“You're a sight for sore eyes,” Bobby responds.

Pamela steps back and looks the others up and down appraisingly.

“So, these them?” She asks.

“Sam, Dean, Y/n, and Y/f/n. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state,” Bobby says introducing them.

“Hey,” Dean says.

“Hi,” Sam greets awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you,” Y/n says.

“Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual,” Pamela says looking at Dean.

“If you say so,” Dean replies.

“Come on in,” Pamela says.

The five hunters step past Pamela and into her house, shutting the door behind them.

“So, you hear anything?” Bobby asks turning back to look at her.

“Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why,” Pamela replies.

“So what's next?” Bobby asks.

“A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed,” Pamela concludes.

“You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here,” Bobby asks.

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal,” Pamela responds.

“I'm game,” Dean says.

“I think this is a bad idea,” Y/f/n says as Pamela leads them into the séance room and begins spreading a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and Dean look at it warily. Pamela moves around the table and squats in front of a cabinet, Dean cocks his head to the side noticing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back.

Y/n smacks his arm scolding as Dean asks, “Who's Jesse?”

Pamela laughs as she replies, “Well, it wasn't forever.”

“His loss,” Dean says.

Pamela stands with several pillar candles in her hands, stops in front of Dean with a smirk. “Might be your gain,” She says. As she passes by, Dean turns to Sam and lowers his voice, “Think Y/n would let her join us.”

“Yeah, Your girlfriend is going to let another chick join you,” Sam replies sarcastically.

“Hey, I just got out of jail. She might,” Dean shrugs.

Pamela passes by again and winks at Sam, “You're invited too, grumpy.”

“You are NOT invited,” Dean says pointing at Sam.

Pamela finishes setting up the table and the five hunters move to gather around in. Bobby, Sam, Y/f/n, Y/n and Dean take their seats around the small table, which now has six lighted candles in the center.

“Right. Take each other's hands,” Pamela says. And Y/f/n takes Sam’s reluctantly, “And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.”

Pamela slides her hand along Dean's inner thigh and he jumps.

“Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there,” Dean says. Y/n begins to scowl at Pamela.

“My mistake,” Pamela says. Dean looks around, nervous, then takes off his outer shirt, pulls up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the handprint. Sam stares at it, shocked, then looks at Bobby. Pamela lays her hand on the print. “Okay,” All six around the table close their eyes as Pamela begins to chant, “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle,” the television behind Pamela flicks on to static but she continues, “I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy.”

“Castiel?” Dean questions.

“Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back,” Pamela explains, white noise and static continues, and the table begins to shake, “I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.”

As the white noise and rattling become more violent, Bobby says, “Maybe we should stop.”

“I think we should listen to Castiel,” Y/f/n says.

“I almost got it,” Pamela replies, “I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.

Bobby catches Pamela and lowers her to the floor, shout at the boys as he does, “Call 9-1-1!”

Sam scrambles out of his chair and into the next room. While Dean and the others crouch over Pamela and Bobby. She is conscious but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids fly open to reveal black, empty sockets.

“I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!” She sobs.

Bobby and Sam ride with Pamela to the hospital as Dean and the others make their way to a diner down the street. Dean places his order with the waitress and waits.

“Be up in a jiff,” The waitress says as she finishes jotting down the order and heads toward the kitchen. Sam enters the diner, talking on his cell phone, and makes his way to the table the others are at.

“You bet,” He says into the phone as he slides into the chair next to Y/f/n.

“What'd Bobby say?” Dean inquires.

“Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U,” Sam replies.

“And blind, because of us,” Dean says sullenly.

“And we still have no clue who we're dealing with,” Sam says.

“That's not entirely true,” Y/n says rubbing Dean’s back reassuringly.

“No?” Sam asks.

“We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo, we could summon him, bring him right to us,” Dean replies.

“You're crazy. Absolutely not,” Sam responds.

“We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?” Dean replies.

“Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?” Sam asks.

“You got a better idea?” Dean questions.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I followed some demons to town, right?” Sam asks.

“Okay,” Dean replies waiting for Sam to elaborate.

“So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something,” Sam suggests.

The waitress reappears with two plates of pie and sets them on the table.

“Thanks,” Sam says smiling at the woman. The waitress smiles back, then plops down in a chair at the end of the table.

Dean looks at her, smirking, “You angling for a tip?” he asks.

“I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us,” the waitress responds flicking her eyes black for a moment. A delivery man, in uniform, by the counter and one of the cooks behind the counter also show the black eyes. The delivery man goes to the door, locks it, and stands in front of it. “Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck,” The waitress says eyes going back to normal.

“That's me,” Dean replies snarkily.

“So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?” The waitress inquires.

“I like to think it's because of my perky nipples,” Dean sasses, “I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out.”

“Right. You don't,” The waitress says unconvinced.

“No. I don't,” Dean replies.

“Lying's a sin, you know,” The waitress comments.

“I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo...” Dean replies.

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself,” The demonic waitress snaps.

Sam, who has been staring daggers at her through this exchange, shifts as if to attack. Dean holds a hand up and Sam stops, settling back into his seat.

“No, you won't,” Dean replies.

“No?” The waitress questions.

“No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers,” The waitress looks at Sam as Dean pauses, “Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose,” Dean responds.

“I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs,” the Demon growls.

Dean leans forward, a challenge in his eyes and throws a right hook at her, which she takes. He throws another. She still does nothing but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

“That's what I thought. Let's go,” Dean says as he stands from the table. The demon sits there, fuming. Dean pulls a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peels off a ten-dollar bill. He holds it up and drops it on the table like an insult, “For the pie.” Dean and the others stalk out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick. “Holy crap, that was close.”

“Do you have any idea how hot you just were?” Y/n asks.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks turning to look at her and stepping closer.

“Yeah,” Y/n responds.

“We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?” Sam asks interrupting the two.

“Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us,” Dean replies.

“I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately,” Sam comments.

“Not anymore – the smarter brother's back in town,” Dean replies with a smile.

“Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous,” Sam pleads.

“They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time,” Dean argues.

Back at the motel, Dean is dozing on the couch with Y/n curled up in his lap and the book he was reading on the floor. Y/f/n is asleep on the bed furthest away from Sam. Sam sneaks out, checking to make sure the others don’t wake. Sam climbs into the Impala and drives away.

As Dean dozes, the television flicks on to the now-familiar static, and the radio starts whining as well. It wakes Dean, who rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up causing Y/n to wake. Dean rolls quickly to grab the shotgun lying by the bed. He looks around cautiously, glances at Sam's bed and sees that it is empty. He grimaces as the high-pitched noise begins again, and he grabs his right ear, keeping the weapon up in his left hand, Y/f/n sits up covering her ears, Y/n moves closer to the bed covering her ears. A mirror on the ceiling shatters and Dean pulls Y/n to him as the broken glass rains down on them. Both crumple to the ground, clutching their ears as all the glass in the room shatters explosively.

Bobby bursts into the room as more glass shatters. “Dean! Y/n, Y/f/n!” He shouts.

 

Bobby grabs Y/f/n and drags her from the room as Dean and Y/n scramble out. Bobby drives his car as Y/n, in the back seat, wipes blood from Dean’s face.

“How you doin', kid?” Bobby asks looking back at them.

“Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy,” Dean quips pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialing Sam.

Sam is sitting in the Impala, staking out the diner full of demons when his cell phone rings. “Hey,” He says answering the phone.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks.

“Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger,” Sam replies.

“In my car?” Dean questions.

“Force of habit, sorry. What are you doing up?” Sam replies.

“Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer,” Dean lies. Holding up a finger at Bobby’s shocked look.

“All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?” Sam replies eyes not leaving the diner.

“Done. Catch you later,” Dean responds hanging up the phone.

“Why the hell didn't you tell him?” Bobby asks.

“Because he just tried to stop us,” Dean replies.

“From what?” Bobby inquires.

“Summoning this thing,” Dean replies determined, “It's time we faced it head-on.”

“You can't be serious!” Bobby exclaims looking back at Dean in shock.

“As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby,” Dean replies.

“Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything,” Bobby argues.

“That's why we've got to be ready for anything,” Dean replies pulling out the Demon knife, “We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk...”

“This is a bad idea,” Bobby concludes.

“Yeah, but all the bad ideas are the fun ones,” Y/n says.

“What other choice do we have?” Dean asks throwing his arm around Y/n’s shoulders.

“We could choose life,” Bobby suggests.

“I’m with them, Bobby,” Y/f/n says.

“Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand,” Dean argues.

“Dean, we could use Sam on this,” Bobby says with a sigh.

“Nah, he's better off where he is, Besides we got four of the world's best hunters right here,” Dean replies.

Sam sneaks into the darkened diner and slips his lock-picking tools into his shirt pocket. A song is playing on the jukebox. Sam sneaks in quietly, and see the cook from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands bloody. Sam crouches and turns the man over; he is dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks. Sam stands and a figure tackles him from behind – it is the demon waitress. They trade blows for a few moments until Sam shoves her away. She too has empty, burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looks both terrifying and terrified.

“Your eyes,” Sam says.

“I can still smell your soul a mile away,” She growls.

“It was here. You saw it,” Sam says in realization.

“I saw it,” The woman sobs.

“What was it?” Sam asks.

“It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead,” She replies still sobbing.

“What did you see?” Sam insists.

“Go to hell,” The waitress spits venomously.

“Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you,” Sam replies stepping back from the woman and planting his feet, he shuts his eyes in concentration before extending his right hand towards the demon. She heaves and begins to vomit black smoke into her hand; in seconds, the waitress has collapsed to the floor as the demon is sucked down into the Pit. Sam opens his eyes and crosses to the woman on the floor. He checks her pulse and sighs in disappointment realizing she’s dead, “Damn it.” The kitchen door opens and a woman comes out. He looks up, apparently not surprised to see her.

“Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time,” The woman says.

Sam stands and they share a smoldering look. He looks down at the corpse at his feet, his face falling. “What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?” Sam asks.

“I wish I knew,” Ruby replies looking down at the bodies.

“We were thinking some high-level demon pulled Dean out,” Sam says.

“No way. Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody,” Ruby replies.

“Then what can?” Sam asks.

“Nothing I've ever seen before,” Ruby replies.

Bobby and the others stop at an abandoned warehouse outside of town and get to work summoning the thing that pulled Dean from Hell. Bobby finishes drawing the last symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor.

At a table, Dean, Y/n, and Y/f/n are laying out their weapons, “That's a hell of an art project you've got going there,” Dean says.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin'?” Bobby replies.

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of,” Dean responds.

“This is still a bad idea,” Bobby says.

“Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?” Dean responds.

Bobby nods reluctantly then goes over to another desk, takes a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke as he chants in Latin.

 

Back at the diner, Sam sits down across from Ruby at a small table.

“So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?” Ruby asks.

“Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it,” Sam responds. Ruby gives him a look so he backtracks, “Look, I just need time, okay? That's all,” He says.

“Sam, he's going to find out, and if it's not from you, he's going to be pissed,” Ruby replies.

“He's going to be pissed anyway. I mean, he's so hard headed about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me,” Sam replies.

“Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while,” Ruby suggests.

“Ruby, you...” Sam begins.

“I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fan club. But he is your brother, and I'm not going to come between you,” Ruby interrupts.

“I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you,” Sam replies.

“Thanks,” Ruby scoffs.

“But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going,” Sam continues ignoring her.

Dean climbs onto the table and picks up the demon knife playing with it while the four hunters wait for Castiel. Y/n and Y/f/n sit on the other desk swinging their legs.

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asks. Bobby scowls. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

A loud rattling begins shaking the roof. Dean hands Y/n and Y/f/n each a weapon before himself and Bobby arm themselves with shotguns and take positions at the far end of the warehouse.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” Dean says looking around at the rattling tin roof. The lights overhead shatter and the boarded door swings open. The four hunters watch as a man slowly walks through the doors. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them, trench coat fluttering as he walks. As he approaches, Dean and Bobby both open fire, but the shots do not even slow him down. Dean takes the demon blade as Castiel gets close.

“Who are you?” Dean questions.

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Castiel replies stopping in front of Dean.

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” Dean responds bringing his hand back and plunging the knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looks down, unconcerned, and pulls it out, drops it to the floor. Behind him, Bobby brings a crowbar back to strike Castiel. Without looking, Castiel grabs Bobby's weapon and uses it to swing him around. Gently placing two fingers on Bobby’s head Castiel knocks him unconscious.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone,” Castiel says looking at the two women in the room and stepping closer to them.

“Don’t touch them,” Dean growls stepping between the angel and the two women. Dean reaches his hand back toward Y/n and pulls her close when her fingers tangle with his.

Castiel watches the two before nodding his head slightly.

Dean steps toward Bobby and crouches over the older man checking his pulse. Finding a pulse Dean turns and glares at Castiel.

“Your friend's alive,” Castiel says leafing through the book sitting on the table.

“Who are you?” Dean asks.

“Castiel,” he replies.

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?” Dean scoffs.

“I'm an Angel of the Lord,” Castiel responds looking up from the book and over to Dean.

“Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing,” Dean replies standing from the floor.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith,” Castiel responds turning to face Dean. Lightning flashes, and on Castiel's back great shadowy wings appear, stretching off into the distance. The light goes out and the image disappears.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes,” Dean scoffs.

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that,” Castiel explains.

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?” Dean inquires and Castiel nods. “Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong,” Castiel says.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean asks.

“This? This is... a vessel,” Castiel replies gesturing to his body.

“You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean inquires.

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this,” Castiel defends.

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?” Dean asks.

Frowning, Castiel looks at Dean in confusion, “I told you,” He replies cocking his head slightly to the right.

 “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” Dean asks looking at the angel.

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Castiel responds inclining his head toward the two women.

“Not in my experience,” Dean replies not looking at Y/n.

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Castiel questions.

“Why'd you do it?” Dean asks avoiding Castiel’s curious looks.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you,” Castiel replies.


	2. 04x02 Are you there God? It's me Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll so my Laptop crapped out on me so I'm trying to either get a new one or get mine fixed so it may be a while before the next update. But here's the most recent one i have. Enjoy! I love hearing from ya'll so feel free to leave a comment!

After the confrontation with Castiel, Dean, Y/n, and Y/f/n, managed to wake Bobby and get the hell out of there. They met up with Sam back at the Motel and decided the best place to regroup was Bobby’s house. The five hunters made their way into the house and Bobby sits at his desk with a pile of books in front of him. While the others stand in the kitchen, talking.

“Well, then tell me what else it could be,” Sam says.

“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel,” Dean replies.

“Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?”  Sam asks.

“Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie,” Dean responds pacing the room.

Bobby looks up from his books at the four and watches as they argue.

“A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... and Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!” Sam says.

“Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?” Dean replies leaning against the sink.

“Yeah. You just did, Dean,” Sam responds exasperated.

“I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me,” Dean replies.

“Dean, we have a theory,” Sam replies.

“Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please,” Dean snaps.

“Is it so hard to believe that he could actually be an angel?” Y/n inquires looking at the man in front of her.

“Sweetheart, no hunter has ever seen an angel, ever. They don’t exist,” Dean replies.

“Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we –” Sam begins.

“Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!” Dean replies.

“You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?” Bobby asks interrupting the argument brewing.

The two boys stop their arguing and make their way toward Bobby’s desk, “I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit,” Bobby says turning the book to face the four.

“What else?” Dean inquires.

“What else, what?” Bobby asks.

“What else could do it?” Dean continues.

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing,” Bobby retorts leaning back in his chair.

“Dean, this is good news,” Sam says.

“How?” Dean asks.

“Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?” Sam replies.

“Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a God?” Dean asks.

“At this point, Vegas money's on yeah,” Bobby replies.

“I don't know, guys,” Dean says turning away from the desk.

“Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof,” Sam argues.

“Proof?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” Sam replies.

“Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it,” Dean responds.

“Why not?” Sam questions.

“Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?” Dean asks.

“Dean –” Sam begins.

“I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy,” Dean replies.

“Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs,” Sam says.

“Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by... God,” Dean sighs.

“Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat,” Sam replies.

“Fine. What do we know about angels?” Dean finally concedes turning back to Bobby.

Bobby picks up a pile of fat and weighty looking books and puts them in front of Dean. “Start reading,” He says.

Dean looks at the pile of books, and turns towards Sam, pointing his finger at his brother, “You're gonna get me some pie,” He says grabbing a book from the top of the pile and walking away.

Sam sighs before grabbing the keys to the Impala and heading for a diner. As he pulls into the parking lot His phone rings.

“Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips. Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly,” He says as he climbs from the car where he sees Ruby waiting, “I got to go. Yes Dean I’ll get Y/n that dessert thing she likes. Yeah, all right. Bye,” He finishes hanging up the phone.

Sam walks over to Ruby and stops in front of her, “Ruby,” he says greeting her.

“So, is it true?” She asks.

“Is what true?” Sam inquires.

“Did an angel rescue Dean?” Ruby asks.

“You heard,” Sam replies.

“Who hasn't?” Ruby responds.

“We're not 100% sure, but I think so,” Sam replies.

“Okay. Bye, Sam,” Ruby says as she starts walking away.

Sam grabs her arm and turns her back to face him, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. What's going on?” he asks.

“Sam, they're angels. I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later,” Ruby replies.

“What do you know about them?” Sam asks.

“Not much. I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam,” Ruby responds.

“I'm not scared of angels,” Sam replies.

Ruby walks away, leaving Sam alone.

Sam heads into the diner and gets the food. Before heading back to Bobby’s house. He pulls up to the house as Bobby and Dean are loading up Bobby’s car.

Bobby approaches the car window, “Keep the engine running,” He says.

“Why? What's going on?” Sam asks

“I got a friend one state over -- Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls,” Bobby explains.

“Olivia Lowry -- a hunter, right?” Sam inquires.

“Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me,” Bobby replies.

Dean approaches the driver's side of the car, as Bobby heads to his own car.

“Scoot over,” Dean says opening the door to the car.

“Yeah,” Sam replies sliding over in the car.

Dean grabs the bag of food Sam bought back and looks inside it as the girls climb in.

“Dude?” Dean says looking up at his brother.

“Yeah?” Sam replies.

“Where's the pie?” Dean inquires.

“They were out,” Sam replies with a shrug.

Dean looks at his brother in disbelief. A heavy sigh leaves his lips as he sets the bag between them on the seat and starts the car, following behind Bobby out on to the road.

The two cars cruise down the back-country roads heading for Oliva’s home. Bobby pulls up outside a quaint single-story house and climbs from his car. The five hunters make their way up the walk and Bobby stops on the porch to knock on the door. When there is no answer Bobby tries the handle to discover it’s locked, kneeling quickly Dean pulls his lock pick set from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and picks the lock.

Bobby enters the house first, armed with a gun, followed by Dean, Y/n, Y/f/n, and lastly Sam. The group moves farther into the house looking for Olivia.

“Olivia?” Bobby calls.

The five hunters round the corner toward Olivia’s bed room and stop in their tracks. Olivia is lying on the floor dead and covered in blood. Bobby turns and walks away.

“Bobby?” Dean calls as the older man walks out of the house leaving the door open behind him.

“Salt line,” Sam says pointing to the line in front of Olivia’s body.

Sam kneels down next to the body and the others continue to search the room.

“Olivia was rocking the EMF meter,” Dean says picking up the meter from the opened compartment in the closet.

“And a sawed off,” Y/n puts in pointing to the gun lying half under the bed.

Nodding, Sam says, “Spirit activity.”

“Yeah -- on steroids. I never seen a ghost do this to a person,” Dean replies walking back toward Olivia’s body.

Bobby enters the room again, “Bobby, you all right?” Dean questions looking up at the man.

“I called some hunters nearby...” Bobby replies.

“Good. We can use their help,” Dean responds.

“...except they ain't answering their phones either,” Bobby finishes putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Something's up, huh?” Sam questions.

“You think?” Bobby replies. He takes one more look at Olivia and turns to walk out of the room. Sam turns to look at the others concern written across his face.

The four hunters make their way out of the deceased hunters house and towards Bobby.

“Every contact you have we need to start calling them,” Y/f/n say directly to Bobby, “Try to find out what’s going on.”

Bobby nods before handing over his cell phone. The four other hunters start calling the different names in the contact list.

“Jed, Dean Winchester again -- friend of Bobby Singer's. Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back,” Dean says once again getting the voice mail of a hunter.

“Hey, Tom, It’s Y/n Sindt, Bobby Singer asked me to call you, something’s going on and it’s taking out hunters, If you could call me or Bobby back that’d be great, Thanks,” Y/n hangs up the phone and shakes her head to let the others know there was no answer.

After several hours of unreturned call the five hunters decide to split up and start heading to check on the other hunters.

“Be careful,” Y/n says pulling Dean to her and placing a kiss on his lips.

“You too, Sweetheart,” He replies pecking her lips once more, as he turns to leave he smacks her quickly on the butt, “Your cute little ass better be in one piece when you get back to Bobby’s.” He gives her a smirk before heading toward the Impala. As he opens the driver side he looks back at her once more before climbing in.

Y/n and Y/f/n grab Olivia’s keys and use her car to check the other places.

Dean and Sam make their way down the stairs of a white house. Dean is on the phone with Bobby as he does, “We're in Jackson. It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?”

“I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated... in red,” Bobby replies.

“Heard anything from Y/n and Y/f/n?” Dean asks.

“They were checking up on Tom Nickols and Emma Benedict over in Iowa,” Bobby replies, “Y/f/n called and said the same thing.”

“What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?” Dean asks.

“I don't know, but until we find out, you guys better get your asses to my place,” Bobby replies.

“I told Y/n to meet us there. We're on our way,” Dean responds hanging up the phone and climbing into the car.

Sam pulls the car to a stop at a service station and climbs from the car. He puts the gas pump in the car and walks to the restroom while the gas is pumping. Dean is asleep in the passenger seat of the car. Sam is washing his hands in the bathroom, when he breathes out his breath is visible. The bathroom mirror covers with foggy mist, which Sam wipes away with his hand. He is startled to see Henriksen's reflection.

“Hi, Sam. It's been a while,” Henriksen’s ghost says.

“Henriksen. Are you -- Did you...” Sam stutters.

“I didn't survive... if that's what you're asking,” Henriksen replies.

“I'm sorry,” Sam genuinely responds.

“I know you are,” Henriksen replies nodding his head.

“Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming –” Sam starts.

“You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station to die in your place. You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!” Henriksen exclaims lunging forward and attacking Sam. Henriksen grabs Sam, hard, and throws him into a bank of lockers. Henriksen reaches out again and grabs Sam by the collar of his jacket. Sam notices a small brand on Henriksen's hand. Henriksen slams Sam into the wall next to the lockers before tossing him across the room and into the one of the mirrors. Henriksen grasps Sam by the back of the jacket and begins banging Sam's head on the sink. Sam falls to the ground hands up in surrender. He watches as Henriksen moves closer. A gun shot rings out and Henriksen’s ghost disappears. Dean rushes in and helps Sam to his feet.

“We gotta get to the girls,” Sam says heading out the door of the bathroom. Sam and Dean return to the car and Sam climbs into the passenger seat holding an Ice pack to his head, “How’d you know to come find me?” he questions turning in his seat to look at Dean.

“The pump stopped,” Dean replies starting the Impala and roaring out of the parking lot.

Back at Bobby’s house the lights begin to flicker and Bobby's breath becomes visible. He hears laughter and walks towards the noise, grabbing an iron poker from the fireplace as he makes his way through the house. The lights flicker and the radio starts playing up. Bobby steps into the hallway and watches as a ball bounces down the stairs. The ball rolls to a stop and his feet and he looks down at it. Turning quickly he is confronted by twin girls staring at him.

Dean is driving, on the phone. Sam is in the passenger seat with bruises on his face.

Looking at his phone, Dean exclaims, “Damn it, Bobby! Pick up!” He turns to look at Sam and asks, “How you feeling, huh? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“None. I'll be fine, Dean,” Sam replies, exasperated at his brother’s mother hen nature.

“Henriksen?” Dean questions still waiting for Bobby to pick up.

“Yep,” Sam responds.

“Why? What did he want?” Dean presses.

“Revenge, 'cause we got him killed,” Sam replies.

“Sam,” Dean says.

“Well, we did, Dean,” Sam replies.

“All right. Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay? I can't get ahold of Bobby, or the girls, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all,” Dean snaps. Dean dials another number in his phone and waits for the person to answer.

“Hey this is Y/n, Sing me your favorite song after the beep.” Beep.

“Dammit,” Dean growls slamming the phone shut and tossing it in the backseat. Dean rubs his hand across his head in frustration before pressing down on the accelerator getting them to Bobby’s sooner.

 

Dean and Sam enter the house, guns cocked and ready.

“Bobby?” Dean calls softly. The boys make their way through the house looking in the other rooms.

Dean steps into Bobby’s study and makes his way through the room to the next door. On the floor beside the stairs, Dean notices an iron fire place poker.

Snapping his fingers to get Sam’s attention, Dean points to the poker then gesture to the stairs, “I'll go. You check outside,” He whispers. Dean starts up the stairs as Sam makes his way outside.

Sam walks through the junkyard calling out for Bobby.

Upstairs, Dean is searching the house.

“Bobby?” He calls. All the doors down the hallway slam closed except the one on the end which opens, slowly. “Come out, come out, whoever you are.”

Dean starts toward the opened door, but stops as a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair appears behind him.

“Dean Winchester. Still so bossy,” She says as Dean turns to face her, “You don't recognize me? This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut.”

“Meg?” Dean inquires.

“Hi,” She replies with a smile.

 

“Shit come on Y/f/n,” Y/n growls grabbing her friends hand and pulling her from the room, “We gotta get back to Bobby’s and warn the guys.”

“Been a while girls,” Henriksen says as Y/n tries to stop feet slipping in the blood on the floor as she lands ungracefully on her ass.

“Hey Henriksen, long time no see,” Y/n replies, as Y/f/n helps her up. Pushing Y/f/n behind her, the two girls begin backing up into the house, while Henriksen advances.

“Last time was…” Y/f/n says backing them toward the fireplace. Y/f/n’s back hits the wall and she looks to her left. Spotting the iron tools in their stand.

“Colorado,” Henriksen replies.

“Well it was nice chatting with you,” Y/f/n begins leaning around Y/n and grabbing the poker, “But we gotta go.” She throws the poker like a javelin and it flies through Henriksen causing him to dissipate.

“Nice throw,” Y/n comments as the two friends bust ass out of the house and to the car.

“Thanks,” Y/f/n replies, throwing herself into the passenger seat as Y/n starts the car.

“Call the guys let them know we’re on our way to Bobby’s,” Y/n says kicking up gravel as she pulls the car onto the highway.

Y/f/n pulls her phone from her pocket and flips it open to a black screen, “Phones dead,” She replies.

“Here use mine,” Y/n says pulling her phone from her back pocket.

“Seriously?” Y/f/n questions looking at her friend.

“What?” Y/n asks.

“You broke your phone when you landed on it, We have no way of getting ahold of the guys.”

“Fuck,” Y/n swears hitting the steering wheel with her hand. Y/n looks at the speedometer, then to her friend, “Hold on,” She says slamming her foot down on the accelerator.

   
Meg takes a step toward Dean and he aims the gun at her, “It's okay, I'm not a demon,” Meg says holding her hands up.

“You're the girl the demon possessed,” Dean responds.

“Meg Masters,” She introduces lowering her hands back to her sides, “Nice to finally talk to you when I'm not, you know, choking on my own blood.” She steps towards Dean again holding her hands back up. “It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry -- was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner...” She explains putting her hand to her head, “in here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people.”

“I'm sorry,” Dean apologizes lowering his gun again.

“Oh, yeah? So sorry you had me thrown off a building?” Meg asks.

“Well, we thought –” Dean begins.

“No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! ‘Just help me, please!’ You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?” Meg pleads.

“I'm sorry,” Dean repeats.

“Stop saying you're sorry!” Meg shouts slapping Dean across the face and knocking him to the floor.

“Meg. Meg...” Dean groans trying to sit up. Meg kicks Dean in the head sending him back to the floor. “We didn't know,” Dean says.

“No... You just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?” Meg questions.

“No, I don't,” Dean replies.

Meg grabs hold of Dean's jacket pulling him toward her, “You're damn right. Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil... while your family has no idea what happened to you?” She questions.

“We did the best we could,” Dean replies.

Meg shoves Dean and kicks him again.

Out in the Junk yard the girls are still holding Bobby captive.

“Are you scared, Bobby?” The first girl asks.

“We were scared, Bobby,” The second continues.

“When the monster came for us,” The first says.

“and grabbed us tight,” The second girl finishes.

“And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby,” The first girl says.

“You were in the house,” The second continues.

“You were so close,” The first girl says. Outside Sam continues searching for Bobby. His breath becomes visible and he knows he close.

“Bobby?” Sam questions.

“You could have saved us, Bobby,” the second girl says hand still over Bobby’s mouth.

“We're here, Bobby,” Sam yells grabbing a pry bar and starting on the trunk of a car.

“You walked right past that door,” Girl one says.

“The monster had us. And you didn't find us,” Girl two scolds.

“And now they won't find you,” Girl one finishes grabbing Bobby’s nose and holding it closed cutting off his breathing.

“You go that way I’ll check the house,” Y/n says as the girls pull into the junk yard.

Dean is still on the floor, Meg standing over him.

“It wasn't just me, Dean. I had a sister. A little sister. She worshipped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just... she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken...” Meg explains. “Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!” She screams kicking Dean in the stomach, “Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!”

“You're right,” Dean says.

Meg kicks at Dean again.

Sam opens the trunk of a second car to see it is also empty. Looking around he notices the mirror on one of the cars is starting to frost. Making his way over to the stacked cars Sam begins to climb toward Bobby.

“Bobby! Hold on, Bobby! I'm coming! Bobby!” Sam says using the pry bar to open the doors of the car where Bobby is being held. The two girls push Sam backwards and he lands on another car below, bleeding. One of the girls jumps on him. Sam uses the crowbar to fight her, while Bobby does the same with the other girl, Y/f/n rushes forward a slings a handful of salt at the girl atop Sam making her disappear.

Crawling away from her into another room Dean turns and draws his gun aiming it at Meg.

“Come on, Dean, did your brain get french-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets,” Meg mocks.

“I'm not shooting you,” Dean replies aiming his gun and shooting at the ceiling. The iron chandelier falls and lands on Meg.

Hearing the gun shot Y/n stumbles up the stairs and into the hallway.

“Don’t shoot,” She exclaims throwing her hands up.

“Y/n?” Dean questions sitting up from the floor.

“Hey De,” she replies stepping toward him and holding her hand out.

Dean pulls himself up and wraps her in his embrace, “Why weren’t you answering your phone?”

“I broke it,” She replies voice muffled in his chest.

“Alright, Sweetheart, Let’s head down stairs and find Sammy, Bobby and Y/f/n,” Dean says pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The two head back down stairs and meet up with the others in Bobby’s study.

“So, they're all people we know?” Sam questions pacing the room.

Not just know. People we couldn't save,” Dean responds checking his gun, “Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?”

“I don't think so,” Sam replies.

“It was like a-a mark on her hand -- almost like a brand,” Dean explains.

“We seen a mark too, on Henriksen when he came after us,” Y/n says sitting on the couch behind Dean.

“You didn’t tell me he came after you,” Dean scolds turning to look at her.

“I was more worried about you,” She replies, “That’s how I broke my phone.”

“I saw a mark, too, on Henriksen,” Sam puts in.

“What did it look like?” Bobby asks.

“Uh, paper?” Sam asks. Bobby hands him some paper and a pen and her starts sketching the mark, “Thanks.”

Sam holds the drawing up for Dean and the others to compare.

“That's it,” Dean says sliding the slide back on the gun to make sure all the parts are working correctly.

“I may have seen this before,” Bobby says looking at the drawing then heading to his book shelf. The lights start to flicker and scratching noises are heard, “We got to move.” Bobby starts handing Sam books from the shelf, “Follow me,” He says.

“Okay, where are we going?” Sam asks.

“Some place safe, you idjit,” Bobby replies grabbing several books and leaving the room. Bobby leads the four other hunters down to the basement and turns on the lights before walking over to an iron door. The door creaks open slowly to reveal a room, made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps.

The four hunters look at Bobby before Dean leads them into the room. Bobby flicks on the lights and the four look around in stunned silence. Pulling the door closed behind them and locking it Bobby makes his way over to the small table and sets the books down.

“Bobby, is this...” Sam questions looking around at the room.

“Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof,” Bobby explains.

“You built a panic room?” Sam questions.

“I had a weekend off,” Bobby shrugs.

“Awesome,” Y/n mutters walking towards the guns.

“Bobby,” Dean says.

“What?”

“You're awesome,” Dean says holding out one of the guns, and chuckles. Seeing a poster behind Bobby “Oh.”

“Bo Derek?” Y/n questions, “Nice.”

Sam and Dean set about making salt bullets, while the two girls check the guns over.

“See, this is why I can't get behind God,” Dean comments.

“What are you talking about?” Sam questions.

“If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason -- just random, horrible, evil -- I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?” Dean explains.

Sam and Dean both turn to look at Bobby, who replies, “I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods turning back to packing the salt.

Moments pass before Bobby says, “Found it.” The girls look up from the guns and walk over to stand behind Bobby.

“What?” Sam questions turning back to look at Bobby.

“The symbol you saw -- the brand on the ghosts...” Bobby explains.

“Yeah?” Sam questions.

“Mark of the Witness,” Bobby says.

“Witness? Witness to what?” Sam inquires.

“The unnatural,” Y/n says reading the page behind Bobby.

“None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts -- they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them... on purpose,” Bobby explains.

“Who?” Y/f/n asks.

“Do I look like I know?” Bobby responds gruffly, “But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls,” Sam stands from his chair and walks over to the table. “Whoever did this had big plans. It's called ‘the rising of the witnesses.’ It figures into an ancient prophecy.”

“Wait, wait. What -- what book is that prophecy from?” Dean asks standing and moving behind Y/n.

“Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short -- Revelations. This is a sign, boys,” Bobby replies.

“A sign of what?” Sam and Dean question in unison.

“The apocalypse,” Y/n says quietly looking up to the others.

“Apocalypse? The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?” Dean questions.

“That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a -- a mile marker,” Bobby says.

“Okay, so, what do we do now?” Sam questions.

“Run like hell?” Y/f/n suggests.

“Road trip. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch,” Dean says turning back to the table.

“First things first. How about we survive our friends out there?” Bobby asks.

“Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?” Dean asks sitting in the chair.

“We fight,” Y/n says.

“How you plan on doin that, Sweetheart?” Dean inquires.

“It's a spell,” Bobby interrupts indicating the paper in front of him, “to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work.”

“Should,” Sam chuckles, “Great.”

“If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house,” Bobby says.

“Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?” Dean asks.

“So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?” Bobby inquires standing and heading over to the weapons, explaining on the way, “Spell's got to be cast over an open fire.”

“The fireplace in the library,” Sam says.

“Bingo,” Bobby replies.

“That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?” Dean pipes in.

“Come on, you big baby,” Y/n says stepping toward Dean and pulling him from the seat and over to the weapons to start loading up.

Dean hand out weapons, as the five hunters prepare to leave the panic room.

“You could stay here you know we can handle it,” Dean says pulling Y/n to the side.

“Dean, you might be able to handle it just fine. But if you think for one second I won’t stand beside you, you don’t know me as well as you think you do,” She replies.

“I was hoping you’d stay here, but I knew you wouldn’t,” Dean responds pressing his lips to hers.

“Let’s go kick some ass,” Y/n says as he pulls away.

“That’s my girl,” Dean smiles walking back with her toward the door where the others are gathered.

“Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?” Bobby asks.

Bobby opens the door to the panic room and Sam steps through gun ready. They make their way out of the room, and head towards the stairs. A ghost sits on the stairs, a young man in his early 20s with curly hair.

“Hey, Dean. You remember me?” The man asks.

“Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you,” Dean replies.

Ronald stands from the stairs, “I am dead because of you, You were supposed to help me!” he yells.

A gunshot blasts through Ronald and he disappears.

“If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk,” Bobby grumbles starting up the stairs.

The five hunters make their way to the living room. Y/f/n creates a salt circle around the desk and Dean starts the fire.

Bobby turns to Sam and says, “Upstairs, linen closet -- red hex box. It'll be heavy.”

“Got it,” Sam nods stepping over the line and heading upstairs.

“Go with him watch his back,” Y/n says to Y/f/n.

Y/f/n nods before following Sam up the stairs.

The two girls appear in the living room again.

“Bobby,” Girl one says.

Dean shoots at the girls and they disappear with a giggle.

“Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood,” Bobby says to Dean.

“Opium?” Dean questions.

“Don’t ask questions, just go!” Y/n says as the girls reappear. Bobby begins drawing with chalk on the desk and tries to focus on this while the girls are there. Y/n fires off a shot from her gun and the girls disappear again.

“Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up,” The girls say reappearing in another spot of the room.

“You could have saved us,” The second girl says.

Bobby picks up his gun and shoots at the girls.

Upstairs, Sam finds the red box in the cupboard.

“You know what really pisses me off, Sam?” A voice says behind the two. Sam turns around, sees Meg just as Y/f/n fires at her. “You saw how I suffered for months. I thought you must have learned something. I thought I died for something.” She reappears behind them.

“Meg,” Sam says.

“But what you're doing with that demon, Ruby... How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned through for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to Hell? You're a monster!” Meg shouts. Sam raises his rifle and shoots Meg.

Dean is in the kitchen looking for the false bottom in the drawer. The doors to the kitchen close suddenly.

“Dean?” Bobby yells.

“I'm all right, Bobby! Keep working!”  Dean yells back. Henriksen appears next to Dean. “Victor,” Dean says in greeting turning to look at the man.

“Dean,” Henriksen replies.

“I know,” Dean says.

“No. You don't,” Henriksen hisses.

“It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, ‘I should have known.’ I should have protected you,” Dean confesses. Dean reaches for a gun behind him, but it goes flying across the room.

“Unh-unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we all died in a beautiful blast of... white light? If only. 45 minutes,” Henriksen explains.

“What?” Dean inquires

“Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece. Right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming,” Henriksen spits.

“No,” Dean whispers.

“I was the last,” Henriksen continues.

“Victor…” Dean begins.

Henriksen reaches inside Dean's chest and grips his heart.

“Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from Hell -- I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?” Victor asks.

In the other room the girls are fighting off the ghosts. Y/n is swinging the Iron fireplace poker when she drops to the floor gasping for air.

“Y/n!” Y/f/n shouts running toward her.

“I’m fine,” Y/n grumbles stumbling to her feet.

Back in the Kitchen, Sam enters and shoots Henriksen. Dean falls to the floor breathing heavily. Sam rushes in to check on Dean as soon as Henriksen is gone, “You all right?” He questions checking his brother over.

“No,” Dean replies.

“Let's go,” Sam responds helping Dean

Sam helps Dean up and he and Dean carry the hex box and other ingredients to the library.

Ronald appears again directly in front of Dean as he’s reloading his gun.

“Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals,” Dean says.

“That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive,” Ronald replies.

“Well...come on, I'm not a cheeseburger,” Dean chuckles cocking his gun and points it at Ronald, but he vanished.

Bobby recites some Latin words and the windows blow open and a wind fills the room. The wind moves the salt so they are no longer protected by it. Meg appears and Sam quickly shoots at her, as Bobby continues to recite the spell. Ronald appears in front of Dean, and Y/n shoots at him. The four hunters continue to fire as the ghosts appear.

Henriksen knocks Dean's gun out of his hands when he is reloading, and approaches him. Dean grabs another gun, and shoots it, only to find it empty. He quickly picks up an iron rod and hits at Henriksen. Meg appears and pushes Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. Sam tries to push the desk away without success. Ronald grabs Y/n by the throat and lifts her from the ground pinning her to the wall.

“Sam!” Dean shouts looking at his brother.

“Cover Bobby!” Sam replies.

“Y/n!” Y/f/n shouts gaining Dean’s attention.

Bobby continues to recite the spell and Sam keeps trying to get out from behind the desk. While Y/n struggles to breath. The two girls are sitting on the desk waiting. Meg plunges a hand into Bobby's back and Bobby drops the bowl with spell ingredients.

“Dean!” Bobby shouts, Dean dives to catch the bowl, and Bobby instructs, “Fireplace!”

Dean throws the bowl in the fire, and the flames burn blue. The ghosts all disappear as Bobby falls to the ground.

“Bobby?” Dean asks.

Sam pushes the desk away, freeing himself.

Dean and Sam help Bobby up. He nods, indicating he is okay.

“Y/n!” Y/f/n shouts crawling to her friend who is crumpled on the floor.

“Shit,” Dean steps away from Bobby and rushes to his girlfriend’s side, “Hey, Sweetheart,” He says pulling her into his arms and gently shaking her, “C’mon Baby.”

Y/n gasps for air as her eyes fly open, “I’m fine,” she croaks.

“Don’t scare me like that, Y/n,” Dean sighs pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Dean pulls Y/n to him as they settle on the floor to get some sleep. Sam is asleep on the couch. While Y/f/n took the bedroom upstairs. Dean wakes up to find Castiel standing in the kitchen. Dean checks on Sam and Y/n. Seeing both are still asleep he walks to the kitchen to join Castiel.

“Excellent job with the witnesses,” Castiel says.

“You were hip to all this?” Dean asks.

“I was, uh, made aware,” Castiel replies.

“Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest. Almost lost my girlfriend,” Dean snaps pointing at his chest then to the girl sleeping on the living room floor.

“But you didn't,” Castiel responds.

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks,” Dean accuses.

“Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier,” Castiel replies.

“Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?” Dean inquires.

“I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns,” Castiel retorts.

“Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?” Dean scoffs.

“There's a God,” Castiel replies.

“I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?” Dean asks.

“The Lord works...” Castiel begins.

“If you say ‘in mysterious ways,’ so help me, I will kick your ass,” Dean interrupts, Castiel throws his hands up in surrender, “So, Bobby was right... about the witnesses. This is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse.” Dean moves closer to the angel and leans against the counter.

“That's why we're here. Big things afoot,” Castiel says.

“Do I want to know what kind of things?” Dean asks.

“I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals,” Castiel informs.

“Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld,” Dean quips.

“Those seals are being broken by Lilith,” Castiel says.

“She did the spell. She rose the witnesses,” Dean concludes.

“Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead,” Castiel explains.

“Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us,” Dean says.

“Lilith has a certain sense of humor,” Castiel says dryly.

“Well, we put those spirits back to rest,” Dean informs.

“It doesn't matter. The seal was broken,” Castiel responds.

“Why break the seal anyway?” Dean inquires.

“You think of the seals as locks on a door,” Castiel replies.

“Okay. Last one opens and...” Dean trails off waiting for the other man to continue.

“Lucifer walks free,” Castiel informs.

“Lucifer?” Dean asks disbelievingly, “But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing.”

“Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?” Castiel asks.

“To stop Lucifer,” Dean whispers.

“That's why we've arrived,” Castiel replies.

“Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice,” Dean snaps.

“We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here,” Castiel snarls, “You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in.” Castiel vanishes, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

“De?” Y/n asks sitting up from the floor and rubbing at her eyes.

“I’m right here, Sweetheart,” He replies walking back over to her.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” She inquires.

“Just couldn’t sleep, I almost lost you, when I just got you,” Dean replies laying next to her and pulling her head onto his chest.

“m not goin’ no where,” she yawns snuggling in closer and falling back to sleep.

A few hours later Dean’s eyes snap open and he wakes up with a gasp. Y/n is no longer lying next to him. Dean sits up quickly and looks around to notice the rest of the house is already awake and up and about.

“You all right? What's wrong, Dean?” Sam asks pulling his flannel shirt on.

“So... You got no problem believing in... God and Angels?” Dean asks.

“No, not really,” Sam shrugs.

“So, I guess that means that you believe in the Devil,” Dean continues.

“Why are we talking about the Devil?” Y/n asks handing Dean a cup of coffee. Dean takes the cup from her and looks back to his brother deep in thought.


	3. 04x03 In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry this one took awhile I just couldn't find it in myself to write so I took a break. I'm feeling more like myself and as Minncon slowly gets closer I get more excited. So hopefully I will have my chapters for you! As always Enjoy and let me know what you think!

In a run-down motel in a small town outside of St. Louis. Sam makes his way out of the motel room turning around once to look at his brother sleeping soundly on the motel bed. Closing the door gently behind him Sam makes his way into the parking lot and towards a ’70 Mach-1 Mustang. Looking around the parking lot Sam climbs into the passenger seat and closes the door.

“Ready?” Ruby inquires from the driver seat.

“Definitely,” Sam replies inclining his head as Ruby pulls the car away from the curb.

 

Waking with a start from the nightmares plaguing him. Dean breathes heavily lying in the bed a moment before a voice startles him. “Hello, Dean.” Dean sits up in the bed and turns to find Castiel sitting on the bed behind him “What were you dreaming about?” Castiel inquires.

“What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?” Dean snaps sitting up further in the bed.

“Listen to me. You have to stop it,” Castiel replies.

“Stop what?” Dean questions.

Castiel doesn’t reply just places two fingers to Dean's forehead knocking him out instantly.

 

“Alright, move it you two – you can't sleep here,” A voice states waking Dean and Y/n. Both are curled up on a small bench Y/n’s head against his chest.

“Okay... sleep... where?” Dean inquires.

“Anywhere but here,” the officer replies as the two confused hunters sit up and look around.

“Weren’t we just at the motel?” Y/n asks looking around at the busy street.

Dean nods before looking around again. He pats his pants pockets looking for his phone before pulling his dad’s journal from the inside pocket of his jacket. Digging around in the same pocket he pulls his phone out and flips it open trying to get a signal.

“Perfect,” He mutters closing the phone and setting in on top of his jacket, “let me see your cell phone,” He says turning to Y/n and holding out his hand.

“Dean, sweetie, I went to bed with no pants on last night,” Y/n replies gesturing down at her now clothed lower half, “My phone was on my bedside table, not in my pocket.”

Sighing, Dean looks around the busy street, “C’mon sweetheart,” he says standing and heading toward the diner across the street.

Dean and Y/n make their way into the diner and take a seat at the counter next to a young man.

“Hey, where the hell am I?” Dean inquires to the young man.

“Jay Bird's Diner,” the man replies looking at Dean as if he’s crazy.

Dean looks at Y/n questioningly then back to the young man, “Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh... city and state,” he replies.

“Lawrence, Kansas,” The man responds.

“Lawrence,” Dean nods looking around the diner.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” The man asks.

“Yeah, tough night,” Y/n replies, “Long drive.”

“Hey, uh, coffee here, Reg,” The man says waving down the cook and gesturing to the two hunters.

“Okay, coming right up,” Reg replies.

Dean pulls his cell phone from his pocket and holds it up, “Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?”

“The USS Enterprise?” The man responds with a chuckle.

Dean looks at Reg as he brings the coffee over. Reg is dressed in ‘70s hippie gear.

“Thanks... nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?” Dean says taking a sip of the coffee.

“Sonny and Cher broke up?” The young man inquires.

Frantic tapping on Dean’s shoulder gets him to turn around and really take a look around the diner. Noticing everyone is dressed in ‘70s-era clothes. He turns back to the young man and looks at the newspaper the young man is reading. The headline reads “Nixon accepts resignation of top…” and the date is Monday, April 30, 1973. Dean turns back to Y/n and mouths the words ‘Seventy-three.’

Behind Y/n, an older gentleman enters the diner, “Hey, Winchester,” He calls. Dean and the young man both turn to look at him. The man makes his way forward and shakes the hand of the young man, “Son of a bitch. How you doing, Corporal?” He asks.

“Hey, Mr. D,” the young man replies smiling up at the man.

“I heard you were back,” Mr. D says.

“Yeah, a little while now,” the younger man replies.

“Good to have you home, John, damn good,” Mr. D continues.

“Dad?” Dean mutters quietly looking at the younger version of his father.

“Holy shit,” Y/n whispers watching everything going on.

“Well, say hello to your old man for me,” Mr. D finishes clapping John on the back.

“You got it, Mr. D,” John replies.

John turns back to the counter and notices Dean staring at him, “Do we know each other?” he asks.

“I guess not,” Dean replies turning back to his coffee.

John looks at Dean a moment before standing to leave, “Take it easy, pal,” He says.

“Yeah,” Dean nods watching his dad leave the diner.

“De,” Y/n says looking at Dean.

“Yeah?” Dean questions turning back to her.

“Your dad was hot, now I know where you get it.” Dean stares at her questioningly for a few moments before climbing from the diner stool with a shake of his head. “What? He is,” Y/n calls following Dean out of the diner.

 

Dean and Y/n follow John down the street. As they turn the corner John just went around, Dean stops abruptly as Castiel appears in front of the two hunters.

“What is this?” Dean questions.

“What does it look like?” Castiel responds.

“Is it real?” Y/n asks placing a comforting hand on Dean’s back.

“Very,” Castiel replies looking at her.

“Dean, We got back to the futured,” Y/n giggles.

“Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did we get here?” Dean questions.

“Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion,” Castiel responds looking at nothing in particular.

“Well bend it back or tell me what the hell we’re doing here!” Dean snaps.

“I told you, you have to stop it,” Castiel replies.

“Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after my Dad?” Dean questions frantically. Behind them a car honks its horn as tires screech against the pavement, the two hunters turn to look. When they turn back, Castiel is gone leaving nothing in his place except an empty sidewalk. “Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!”

“He’s an angel, but he’s kind of a dick,” Y/n comments before starting down the sidewalk in the direction John had gone. “Dean,” Y/n says throwing her arm out and stopping Dean, “Your dad,” she continues gesturing across the street at Rainbow Motors Car Dealer ship.

 

John is outside, the Dealership talking to a salesman, “A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I take off another 250?” The man inquires.

John considers it for a moment, before agreeing, “Let's do it.”

“I'll get the paperwork,” The Salesman says turning toward the dealership.

John walks over to the front of a beige VW van and rubs the headlights.

“That's not the one you want,” Dean says leaning casually up against Baby sitting in the lot.

“You following me?” John asks stepping toward the two hunters.

“No, just passing by. Dean and I never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. We were a little out of it,” Y/n replies.

“More than a little,” John comments looking between the two.

“Let me repay the favor,” Dean responds turning back towards the Impala and patting the hood lovingly, “This is the one you want.”

“Oh yeah, you – you know something about cars?” John questions.

Dean nods his head and looks slightly nostalgic as he answers, “Yeah... yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know,” Dean swallows thickly before continuing, “And this – this is a great car,” He opens the hood of the Impala and leans in. John and Y/n join him each on a side of the car, “327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry.”

“You know man, you're right,” John replies looking the motor over.

Dean nods over his shoulder at the van. Then turns back to John questioningly, “Then what are you buying that thing for?”

“I kinda promised someone I would,” John replies.

“Over a '67 Chevy?” Dean chuckles, “I mean, come on, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40.”

“She…” Y/n pipes in, running her hands along the side of the car, “This beauty is definitely a she.”

John considers it for a moment and holds out his hand to Dean, “John Winchester. Thanks.”

Dean shakes his hand and introduces himself and Y/n, “Dean Van Halen, and Y/n Roth – and thank you.” John looks through the open windows of the Impala while Dean closes the hood of the car. “I was in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?”

“No kidding,” John chuckles.

“I've been hung over before but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner. You didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?” Dean questions.

“Nope,” John responds still checking the car out.

“I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like... like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?” Dean presses.

“No,” John replies.

“No... There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?” Dean questions bluntly.

“Okay, mister! Stop it,” John demands.

“Yeah, if only I knew what to stop,” Dean mumbles under his breath, “Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay?” He says turning back to John.

“Yeah, sure,” John nods.

Dean pats the Impala lovingly again and leaves.

“Cattle mutilations?” Y/n questions, “Why not just come out and say ‘Hey dad you seen and vampires around recently?’ Jesus, De.” She huffs out a breath before stomping down the sidewalk.

“I was just trying to figure out what he knew,” Dean argues following her down the street, “Where are you going?” he inquires grabbing her wrist gently.

“I don’t know okay?” She snaps turning back to him, “I don’t know. I’m in the middle of Kansas, in the 70’s De, I have no fucking clue where I’m going.”

“Hey, Sweetheart, c’mere,” Dean says pulling her to him, “We’ll stop whatever it is we gotta stop then pop back to our own time.” Dean holds her while she calms down and when her breathing has evened out pulls away, “You good?” He asks looking at her softly.

“Yeah,” She sighs smiling up at him.

“You sure?” he asks earning a nod, “Alright let’s follow him.” He grabs her hand and pulls her along to a Ford Pinto.

“Seriously, Dean,” Y/n inquires looking at the car.

“Sweetheart, it’s inconspicuous,” Dean shrugs.

John pulls the Impala up in front of a house and climbs out leaning against the driver’s side door. Further down the street Dean pulls up. Y/n and Dean watch as a young woman runs from the house to John’s car.

“Hey,” John says greeting the woman.

“What's this?” She asks looking over the car.

“My car,” John replies following her around the car.

“What happened to the van?” She asks.

“Mary, this is better than the van! This has got a 327, a four-barrel carburetor,” John explains.

“Mom?” Dean questions watching the two interact.

Mary and John continue to talk as John opens the door to the Impala for her, then walks around the car to climb in the driver’s seat. The two make their way back to Jay Bird's Diner for their date.

“Are we really going to spy on your parent’s date?’ Y/n questions watching Mary and John sitting in the diner drinking milkshakes.

“We were told to stop whatever it is that happens,” Dean replies watching the two. “Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe,” Dean mumbles. Y/n looks at him in amusement as he continues, “I'm going to hell... again.”

 

“I should just talk to him,” John says to Mary across the table.

“My Dad's being my Dad, John. It's not you,” Mary replies.

“How is it not me? He's been like this for how many years?” John inquires.

“He's just protective over me, that's all. He doesn't want me to –” Mary begins but John cuts her off.

“Hook up with a mechanic from a family of mechanics?”

“No! Hey, I love you, for exactly what you are,” Mary replies, “I'll be right back.” Mary stands up and heads to the back where the restrooms are located. John watches her leave before pulling out a small red box with a ring inside.

 

Back outside the diner Y/n and Dean continue watching.

“Why are you following us?” A voice says behind them. The two hunters turn to face the intruder. Mary knees Dean in the stomach and throws him against a metal container next to the building. She goes to punch Y/n who dodges it, ducking under her swinging fist.

“Are you crazy?” Dean asks stepping back into the fight.

Mary continues her attack and lands a solid punch to Dean’s jaw sending him back a few steps. She kicks him in the stomach sending him back again as Y/n steps forward and grabs her from behind.

“Stop, we’re not here for a fight,” Y/n says struggling with Mary. Mary breaks Y/n’s hold on her and flips Y/n over her shoulders sending her crashing to the ground on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Dean moves forward to attack again and manages to grab Mary’s arms.

“You've been trailing us since my house,” she says.

“I don't know what you're talking about –” Dean replies still struggling with his mother.

“Really?” Mary inquires as they begin to grapple. Dean grabs her and pins her against a wall.

“Okay, how about we talk about this, huh?” He asks.

“Let me go!” Mary demands.

Dean has her hands pinned to the wall where he notices she is wearing a bracelet with protective charms.

“Are you a hunter?” Dean asks.

“That would explain why she was able to knock me on my ass,” Y/n quips standing from the ground and brushing off her jeans.

“You okay sweetheart?” Dean inquires letting Mary go.

“Yeah, Dean, I’ve had worse,” Y/n replies stepping toward him so he can look her over.

“You know about hunters?” Mary questions looking between the two as Dean makes sure Y/n is okay.

“We are hunters,” Y/n replies stepping away from Dean after placing a quick kiss on his lips to let him know she’s alright.

“Does your family know about hunting?” Dean asks stepping back into the conversation.

“We’re all hunters,” Mary responds looking back toward the diner she finishes, “I’ve got to go.” Mary makes her way back around to the back of the diner and makes her way inside to sit back at the table with John to finish their date.

John and Mary pull up in the Impala back outside Mary’s house. “See you later?” John asks looking over at her.

“If you're lucky,” Mary replies smiling as she leans across the seat to kiss John.

Mary climbs from the car and waves to John as he drives away. As she approaches the house Dean and Y/n step out of the shadows.

“Dean, right? And I didn’t catch your name,” She says looking at the two as they approach, “I'm not sure you should come in.”

“It’s Y/n, You can trust us. I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right? I mean, we're – we're practically family,” Dean replies.

“Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um...” Mary trails off unsure how to finish her sentence.

“Oh, I gotta meet him,” Dean insists.

“You've heard of him?” Mary inquires.

“Who hasn’t heard of the Campbells? Y’all are practically legends in the community,” Y/n gushes.

“Clearly not enough,” Dean responds looking at Y/n.

Mary concedes and leads the two hunters into the house.

“Daddy, this is Dean Van Halen and Y/n Roth, They’re hunters,” Mary introduces the two hunters to the older man sitting in his chair, reading a book.

“So, you're hunters? Well, tell me something, mister hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?” Samuel asks.

“Neither, you cut their heads off,” Dean replies. Mary smiles. “So, did I pass your test?” Dean inquires.

“Yep,” Samuel replies closing his book and setting it on the side table, “Now get out of my house.”

“Dad!” Mary exclaims.

“I don't trust other hunters, Dean, don't want their help, don't want them around my family,” Samuel explains.

Mary’s mother is setting the table in the next room, and calls to Samuel, “Knock it off, Samuel.”

“They’re hunters,” Samuel responds as if that explains everything.

Mary’s mother walks into the room, “Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner. Are you hungry?” She asks looking between the two.

“Starving,” Dean replies looking at her.

“Good. I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up,” She responds shaking their hands and heading back to finish setting the table.

 

Dean looks at Y/n eyebrows raised before turning to Mary, “Samuel and Deanna?” He questions. Mary nods. He turns back to Y/n as he finishes to see a huge smile on her face as she puts it together, “Really?”

Dean, Y/n, Mary, Samuel, and Deanna are sitting around the dining room table eating dinner. Deanna leans over and touches Dean's arm.

“First time in Lawrence?” She asks.

“Well, it's been a while. Things sure have changed... I think,” Dean replies.

“You working a job?” Samuel inquires.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean responds.

“What's that mean?” Samuel questions.

“It means we don't trust other hunters either, Samuel,” Y/n replies.

“Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?” Mary inquires.

“Mmm, we thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, we don't think that anymore,” Dean responds.

“John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?” Deanna chuckles.

“I saw that,” Mary says looking disapprovingly at her father.

“What?” Samuel questions innocently.

“That sour lemon look,” Mary replies.

“Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian,” Samuel replies.

“So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?” Mary questions nodding to Dean.

“What? No, no. No,” Dean replies throwing his arm around Y/n’s shoulders to prove a point.

“Mary, of course not, it's just that I –” Samuel starts.

“That's enough, both of you, we have company,” Deanna interrupts.

“So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job?” Dean inquires changing the subject.

“Might be,” Samuel replies.

“He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm,” Mary says. Samuel gives Mary a look as Dean clears his throat.

“Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?” Dean questions.

“Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over,” Samuel explains.

“That kind of thing happens,” Y/n says.

“So why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?” Samuel questions.

“Demonic omens?” Dean questions.

“That's what I gotta find out,” Samuel replies.

“What about the rest of the town?” Y/n questions.

“Well, did you find anything on the web? ...Of information that you have assembled,” Dean questions.

“Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday,” Deanna responds.

“By mail?” Y/n asks.

“No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight,” Samuel sasses.

“You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick,” Dean replies.

“What part of ‘we work alone’ do you not understand, son?” Samuel questions.

“Well thank you for the dinner, Deanna, it was lovely but I think it’s time Dean and I head out,” Y/n says setting her silverware on the table and looking at Dean.

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Dean says standing from the table and following Y/n out.

The two hunters reach the sidewalk and head back towards town and the only Motel there.

“You were named after your grandma,” Y/n chuckles lacing her fingers with Dean’s.

“Better her than the ass,” Dean grumbles.

“Hey, baby, they’d treat you different if they would have gotten to know you,” Y/n says softly. Dean doesn’t reply just continues toward the Motel.

The next morning Y/n and Dean get up and head to Whitshire farms to investigate.

 

Dean opens the door, dressed as a priest to see Samuel standing on the other side.

“Father, I see you beat me here,” Samuel says.

“The Lord is funny that way. Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior, senior priest, Father Chaney,” Dean responds introducing Samuel. Dean joins Samuel outside on the doorstep.

“Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese,” Samuel says handing Beth Whitshire a fruitcake.

“Thank you,” Beth replies.

“Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death,” Dean says looking at Samuel.

“I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual, ma’am?” Samuel questions.

“You mean like my husband’s guts fertilizing the back 40?” Beth inquires bluntly. Samuel is stunned into silence at her response, and Dean, looking amused, turns to leave.

“Excuse me,” he says patting Samuel on the back and then making his way off the porch. Samuel shares an awkward smile with Beth. Dean approaches Mary and a boy. Mary notices Dean and turns back to the young boy.

“Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told me?” Mary questions.

“Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom,” Charlie says looking at the ground.

“And that's when the stranger came?” Mary questions.

“I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago,” Charlie says.

“Saying what?” Dean inquires.

“Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?” Charlie asks.

“You didn't do this, Charlie,” Mary replies soothingly.

“Did the stranger want something in return?” Dean asks.

“He didn't want anything,” Charlie says.

“Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?” Dean presses.

“He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then,” Charlie replies.

“Something like what?” Dean asks.

“I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts,” Charlie replies.

 

Mary grabs Dean's arm and leads him a few steps away, “What do you think?” She asks.

“I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it,” Dean replies.

Mary returns to Charlie, and Dean follows her.

 

“Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, he was about 5’10, white, normal looking really,” Charlie replies.

“Anything else?” Mary questions.

“There was one thing,” Charlie replies.

“What?” Dean asks.

“It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and... for a moment I coulda sworn –” Charlie trails off.

“What? That they were black? Or red maybe?” Dean asks.

“No, they were yellow. Pale yellow,” Charlie replies.

Dean looks over at Mary.

“Thank you, Charlie,” Mary says turning away from the boy and walking with Dean back to the vehicles, “What do we do now?”

“I gotta get back to Y/n and let her know, We’ll meet back at your parents,” Dean replies continuing to the pinto and heading back to Lawrence.

Back at the Campbell’s Dean slams a map down on the dining room table. Deanna and Y/n are in the kitchen chopping fruit for a salad.

“What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through,” Samuel says.

“There's nothing to talk about,” Dean replies leaning over the map.

“Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes,” Samuel responds.

“Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family,” Dean says.

“Just calm down, son,” Samuel says quietly.

“You don't get it, do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe,” Dean responds.

“Not until we know what we're dealing with here,” Samuel replies.

Deanna comes in carrying a fruit salad, “Sam's right, Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shapeshifter, it could be any number of things,” She says.

“I know what this thing is!” Dean snaps. Deanna goes back into the kitchen and sets the salad back down. “And I'm gonna kill it, that's all the talking I need to do.”

“You're gonna kill a demon? How?” Samuel questions.

“There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt,” Dean replies pointing to the map.

“Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story,” Samuel responds.

“Well, it's real,” Dean replies.

Samuel looks at Deanna, not knowing what to think, “Alright, say that it is. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?” Samuel asks.

“Yeah, maybe I do,” Dean replies pulling John’s journal out of his jacket and flipping it open on the table.

“Dean,” Y/n warns stepping into the room. Dean looks up at her but continues what he is doing.

“What's this?” Samuel questions walking around the table to look at the journal.

“It's a list,” Y/n sighs, as Dean begins flipping through the pages to the ones he wants.

“Of what?” Samuel asks.

“My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon: who, where and when,” Dean replies.

“Why?” Samuel asks.

“‘Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom,” Dean replies flipping the page, “Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar.”

“Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?” Samuel asks.

“Uh... my Dad could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night,” Dean replies.

“Liddy Walsh?” Samuel asks.

“Haleyville, that's close,” Dean responds.

“I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but...” Samuel trails off looking at Deanna in the doorway. She shakes her head slightly at the whole story. Samuel looks back at Dean, who sees that they don't believe him.

“I know you guys think I'm crazy,” Dean says.

“You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but yeah, you're crazy,” Samuel says.

“He’s telling the truth, Samuel, this thing is bad and it’s going to hurt a lot of people if we don’t stop it,” Y/n says stepping toward the table.

“You actually believe all this nonsense about a yellow-eyed Demon?” Samuel questions looking at her.

“I do,” Y/n replies.

“Then you’re just as crazy as he is,” Samuel responds turning away from the table.

Dean looks up at Y/n and smirks a little bit, “Yeah, maybe, but we know where this bastard's gonna be, and I'm gonna help him stop it, once and for all,” She replies. Dean takes the journal and grabs Y/n before walking out of the room.

“Stop and say bye to Mary,” Y/n says tugging him toward the living room. Dean turns to look at the open doorway before looking at her and nodding.

In the other room, Mary is sitting listening to music.

“We’re shoving off. I just wanted to say, bye,” Dean says walking into the room.

“Really? So soon?” Mary asks setting the records on the table.

“Yeah – job to do. Hey, I wanted to – to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid,” Dean replies.

Mary smiles, “You do?” She asks.

“Yeah. Yeah, We think you two are meant to be,” Y/n replies.

“Hell, I'm depending on it,” Dean mumbles.

“What?” Mary asks.

“Nothing. Um, can I ask you a question?” Dean replies quickly.

Mary nods. “What's he like? John.”

“Why do you ask?” Mary inquires.

“Dean grew up a hunter like you, he’s just curious what it would be like to be innocent to all of this,” Y/n replies.

Mary nods in understanding before continuing, “I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't,” She smiles, “No offense.”

“No, none taken,” Dean responds.

“Can I tell you something?” Mary asks looking between the two.

Dean nods, while Y/n smiles at her.

“He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow, I think!” Mary exclaims happily.

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

“Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just… I love John, and...” Mary gushes.

“And what?” Y/n presses.

“I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen,” Mary states.

Dean blinks back tears, swallowing thickly, “Yeah...”

“Hey, are you okay?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, no, I'm – I'm fine,” Dean replies, “Uh, It was nice meeting you.” Dean turns and walks toward the front door blinking back tears.

“Hey, uh, Mary, can I ask you something?” Y/n says softly.

“Sure,” Mary replies.

“Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?” Y/n continues.

“Okay,” Mary says skeptically.

“On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. Even if you hear something just stay in the bed. Please,” Y/n pleads.

“Okay,” Mary says.

“I know it sounds crazy, I know, but something bad is going to happen to you on that night if you get out of bed,” Y/n turns to look at Dean before turning back to Mary, Y/n smiles at Mary before leaving.

Dean is leaning against the porch railings head hanging as he tries to calm himself.

“We’re gonna stop him, De,” Y/n says wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her cheek on his back. Dean sighs before standing and walking to the Pinto.

Driving down the road to Colorado, Dean is sitting silently in the seat while Y/n naps in the back. Castiel suddenly appears next to him causing Dean to inhale sharply.

“So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?” Dean inquires glancing at the angel then back to the road. Castiel doesn’t respond just looks at him, and Dean glances over again, “Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back, or Y/f/n?”

“You and Y/n had to do this together, Dean,” Castiel replies.

“And you don't care that they’re tearing up the future looking for us right now?” Dean asks.

 

“Sam's not looking for you, and neither is Y/f/n,” Cas responds.

“Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?” Dean asks.

“You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters. You’ll never meet Y/n, or Y/f/n. And all those people you saved, they'll die,” Castiel states.

Dean glances in the rearview mirror at the girl sleeping peacefully, “I realize,” he sighs.

“And you don't care?” Cas asks.

“Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it,” Dean says looking over to the passenger seat, but Castiel is gone.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Dean sighs looking in the mirror again.

Arriving in Manning, Colorado, Dean pulls up down the road from Daniel Elkins’ cabin, just as the sun begins to rise. Gently waking Y/n, he climbs from the car and the two hunters make the short walk up the road to the house. Looking around for any prying eyes Dean pulls his lock pick from his pocket and makes quick work of the lock. The couple slowly enter the house and Dean makes his way to Daniel’s office and to the small safe. Dean quickly picks the lock on the safe and pulls from within the Colt. Daniel appears and points a shotgun at Dean's back.

“Hold it right there, friend. Drop the gun, take your girl, and be on your way,” He says.

Dean pretends to lay the Colt on the top of the safe but instead points it at Daniel.

“Can't do it, Daniel,” Dean responds surprising the man with the fact that he knows him.

“Who the hell are you?” Daniel inquires looking between the two.

“Hunters, just like yourself,” Y/n replies stepping forward.

“Thief's more like it,” Daniel responds.

“I just need it for a few days,” Dean replies.

“Not happening, mister,” Daniel says.

“Look, I have a chance to save my family’s lives. My family. But I need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop me? Kill me,” Dean snaps.

“Dean,” Y/n says sharply. Dean lowers the Colt and walks slowly toward the door and Y/n, past Daniel. He turns to look at Daniel who lowers his gun.

“There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells,” Dean says.

“Never heard of them,” Daniel replies.

“That's where she'll be,” Dean responds turning and heading out the door with Y/n behind him.

“I can’t believe you told him to kill you,” Y/n says sliding into the car and shutting the door behind her with a snap.

“I’ve got a chance to save my mom, Y/n,” Dean replies starting the car and pulling out on to the road, “I’m gonna take it.”

“I know that Dean,” she sighs turning to look out the window, “trust me I do. But what if he would have actually shot you? What would you have done then?”

Dean turns his head to look at her before turning back to the road, saying nothing.

Back at the Campbell house, Mary and Samuel are sitting at the dining room table cleaning guns.

“Dean say where he was going?” Mary asks putting the barrel back on the shotgun.

“Said he was gonna kill a demon,” Samuel replies.

“Kill a demon? That's impossible,” Mary chuckles.

“Yep,” Samuel responds.

“Where?” Mary questions.

“Uh... oh, I don' know, over in Haleyville, uh, Walsh's maybe,” Samuel responds.

“Wait, not Liddy Walsh?” Mary asks.

“Well, yeah, I- I- I think so,” Samuel replies.

“Dad, she's a friend of mine! We gotta help her,” Mary exclaims pushing her chair back from the table and starting to rise.

Deanna walks to the door of the room, and sees Mary getting up, “What's wrong?” she inquires.

“I'll be in the car,” Mary says grabbing her things and heading for the door.

“Hey –” Deanna begins watching as her daughter walks away.

Deanna turns to look at Samuel who shrugs as he says, “I mean, she wants to hunt, she doesn't want to hunt, is this some female time of month thing?” Deanna sighs and walks back into the other room, “What?” Samuel calls after her.

 

At the Walsh’s Liddy is sitting on the sofa with Dr. Brown.

“I'm sorry, Liddy, it's metastasized,” Dr. Brown says putting away his stethoscope.

“Where?” Liddy inquires.

“His liver, his lungs,” Dr. Brown informs, “It's time we talked about arrangements.”

“No, you have to do something, Dr. Brown,” Liddy pleads.

“There is one way, a cure actually, but I'll need your help,” Dr. Brown replies grasping Liddy’s hand.

“What do I have to do?” Liddy inquires.

“Nothing. Just in ten years, I'm going to come to you and ask for something then,” Dr. Brown responds.

“What?” Liddy questions.

“Nothing you'll miss,” Dr. Brown replies eyes turning yellow. The door bursts open and Samuel enters. Dr. Brown stands and Samuel shoots the Yellow-eyed Demon in the chest. Liddy screams in fear as the eyes of the demon open and Samuel cocks the shotgun again. The demon waves his hand and Samuel’s shotgun flies across the room. The Yellow-eyed demon waves his other hand and Samuel flies backward, pinned to the wall behind him.

“Oh, God,” Liddy whimpers curled in the corner of the couch.

“Hold that thought,” The demon says looking at her and standing. The Yellow-eyed Demon approaches Samuel.

“You son of a bitch,” Samuel growls. The Yellow-eyed Demon leans into Samuel but turns around abruptly. Mary is standing behind him with a raised knife.

“Hello there,” He says grabbing Mary by the throat. Mary slices him with the knife. “Where the hell have they been hiding you?” Mary keeps attacking. The YED grabs her arm and twists causing her to drop the knife. Mary stands and uppercuts the Demon in retaliation. “I like you. You got a lot of spunk.”

Mary kicks at Azazel but he grabs her leg, then slams her against a wall.

“Mary!” Samuel exclaims.

Dean bursts in with the Colt drawn. The demon pulls Mary in front of him as a shield.

“Let her go!” Dean shouts.

“Where'd you get that gun?” The demon inquires.

Dean cocks the Colt and nods to Y/n who is slowly making her way behind the Demon. Getting her cue Y/n tackles the demon allowing Mary to break free. Y/n rolls quickly to the side to give Dean a shot but before he can fire one off black smoke pours from the demon’s mouth and goes out a vent in the wall.

“Damn…” Dean mutters helping Mary up from the floor.

Y/n makes her way over to Liddy making sure she’s alright, before leaving her with Samuel and following Dean and Mary out of the house.

“Mary, what else did he say to you?” Dean questions pacing in front of her.

“I told you, just that he liked me,” Mary replies looking down at the ground. Mary looks up at Dean with fear in her eyes as she asks, “What did he mean by that?”

Samuel joins them on the lawn, “Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine,” He says turning to look at his daughter, “Are you okay?”

“No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?” Mary snaps turning and walking to the truck.

Samuel turns to Dean, “Nice job in there.”

“I missed the shot,” Dean replies.

“Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you,” Samuel replies turning to Y/n he finishes, “Both of you.”

Dean looks at him, and then to the truck where Mary went, and looks back at Samuel, obviously upset. “We need to talk alone,” He says turning away from Samuel and heading for the car.

Dean slams the door to the car closed and starts it as Y/n climbs in.

“You gonna tell him?” She asks as Dean pulls the car onto the road.

“Some of it,” Dean replies.

“Alright, well you know I’m with you whatever happens,” She finishes.

“I know,” Dean responds grabbing her hand.

The four hunters make their way back to the Campbell house and Samuel sits at the dining room table.

“We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies,” Dean says pacing the room and looking out the window.

“What? How do you know that?” Samuel asks.

Dean pulls out John's journal and begins to flip through it, “I just do, okay?”

“When?” Samuel questions.

“I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me,” Dean replies.

“So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?” Samuel questions.

“No. Alright, listen to me,” Dean snaps walking toward the table and sitting next to Samuel, “Now, this is gonna sound a little... actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy.”

“Okay,” Samuel replies.

“Mary is my mother,” Dean states.

“Excuse me?” Samuel questions.

“And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about,” Dean replies.

Samuel looks at him in disbelief, “You wanna run that by me again, son?”

“My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester,” Dean explains.

“I don't have to listen to this,” Samuel says sitting back in the chair.

“He’s telling the truth,” Y/n says walking into the room, “She’s shaken up but that’s understandable. There’s a demon after her.”

Y/n takes a seat at the table and looks at Samuel, as Dean continues, “Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and I think that this – what happened tonight – I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So I am asking you, please. How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel.”

“Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but there's something about you – I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, son, but I believe you,” Samuel says.

“Thank you,” Dean sighs.

“I mean, how do we find this bastard?” Samuel questions.

“Right here, the list,” Dean responds pointing at John’s journal.

Dean opens John's journal and begins to flip pages.

“And with the Colt?” Samuel questions.

Dean pulls the Colt out of his jacket and puts it on the table, “Yeah,” He says.

“Here, let me see it,”’ Samuel replies holding his hand out for the gun.

 

Dean hesitates and then moves it further away from Samuel, “Sorry, I don't let anybody hold it,” Dean replies.

“I'm your grandfather,” Samuel responds.

“Nothing personal,” Dean replies.

“Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill,” Samuel responds eyes flashing yellow. The Demon raises his hand and the chairs that Dean and Y/n are sitting on slam against the walls in separate rooms. Dean glares but is unable to move.

“Future Boy, huh?” Yellow eyes asks standing from the table and making his way towards Dean.

“Leave him alone, you son of a bitch,” Y/n growls trying to get out of the chair.

The demon turns to smirk at her, “Feisty one you got there, pretty too.” Dean growls low in his throat and the demon turns back to Dean, “I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. So, I kill your Mommy? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?”

“Oh, I came here to kill you,” Dean replies.

“Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you... are you one of my psychic kids?” Yellow-eyes asks, leaning closer to Dean he sniffs him. “No, not you. Maybe you got a sis or a bro. That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here.”

 

“So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls,” Dean concludes.

“No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy,” Yellow-eyes says, turning back to Y/n he finishes, “and your girlfriend.”

“Why her? Why any of them?” Dean asks.

“Because they're strong,” Yellow eyes replies turning back to Dean. Deanna peeks around the corner of the kitchen doorway and sees what is happening as the demon continues talking, “They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little master race – they're ideal breeders.” Dean furrows his brow. “Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one’s breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite.” Yellow eyes turn to Y/n again, “but your girl there’s a close second.”

“Fuck off,” Y/n snaps.

Yellow eyes chuckles as he turns back to look at Dean. Dean looks furious and tries to move, but can’t. Deanna continues watching from the next room.

“So why make the deals?” Dean asks.

“I need permission,” Yellow eyes responds with a shrug. Deanna comes quietly into the room. Y/n turns to look at her shaking her head frantically. “I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the – the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. ‘Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong.”

“For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?” Dean asks.

“Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid,” Yellow eyes scoffs.

“End game? What end game?” Dean asks.

“Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good,” Yellow eyes replies.

“You can cover whatever the hell you want, but I'm still gonna kill you,” Dean states.

“Right. Now that, I'd like to see,” Yellow eyes laughs.

“Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, ‘cause I'm the one that kills you,” Dean growls.

“So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save,” Yellow eyes laughs pulling a knife from behind him, “Your Grandpappy,” The demon winks before plunging the knife into Samuel.

“No!” Dean and Deanna shout. The Yellow-eyed Demon goes for Deanna, as she tries to get the Colt, while Dean struggles to free himself. The Demon sends Deanna flying and breaks her neck in the kitchen as she tries to crawl away. Dean breaks free from the chair and grabs the Colt, rushing in to find Deanna dead, and the Demon gone.

“Mary...” Dean mutters to himself before shouting, “Mary!”

“She’s not here,” Y/n shouts scrambling down the stairs, having gotten loose from the chair and ran up the stairs.

“Damn it!” Dean shouts rushing out the door and down the street.

John and Mary sit in the Impala, looking out at the river.

“I guess it's no secret why I brought you way out here,” John says turning to look at Mary.

“John –” Mary begins.

“I just – just let me get through this, okay?” John asks.

“Okay, wait. There's things you don't know about me, John,” Mary says.

“So?” John questions pulling the small red box from his pocket and opening it. Showing her the ring John turns to her, “I will always love you for exactly who you are.”

Mary leans in to kiss John when there is a bang at the window. The door opens and the demon wearing Samuel leans down, “What did I tell you?”

“Dad!” Mary exclaims as he grabs her by the arm and drags her from the car.

“Sir, just listen!” John pleads climbing out the other side.

“Ow! Dad! You're hurting me!” Mary says as he drags her back to the truck.

John runs over and tries to pull the demon off Mary, “Hey, take it easy!” He says. The demon grabs John’s head and wrenches it sideways, breaking his neck and killing him instantly.

 

“No!” Mary shouts dropping to the ground with John’s head in her lap. The demon kicks John’s legs. “You killed him.”

The demon flicks his eyes yellow as he lowers himself next to Mary, “Oh, not just John, sweetie-pie. Mommy and Daddy too,” he says unzipping his jacket to show Mary the knife wound in Samuel’s stomach.

“No...” Mary whispers.

“Yup, afraid so. You're little orphan Mary now,” Yellow eyes replies.

“You son of a bitch!” Mary shouts.

“Oh, sticks and stones may break my bones, and they won't bring your family back either,” Yellow eyes taunts.

“I'll kill you, I swear to God,” Mary says.

“Oh, let's not get nasty,” The demon replies shifting to sit on the ground next to her, “Now look, we both said some things that we regret. Let's, um... kiss and make up.” Mary is crying as she holds John. “I'll tell you what, I'll arrange to have lover boy here brought back breathing.”

“My parents too?” Mary inquires.

“Nope, sorry doll, that's not on the table. But, think about it, you could be done with hunting forever. The white picket fence, station wagon, couple of kids, no more monsters or fear. I'll make sure of it,” Yellow eyes replies.

“What? And all it costs is my soul?” Mary asks.

“Oh, no, you can keep your soul, I just need permission,” Yellow eyes replies.

“For what?” Mary inquires.

“Mmm, in ten years I need to swing by your house for a little something, that's all,” Yellow eyes replies.

“For what?!” Mary repeats.

“Relax. As long as I'm not interrupted, nobody gets hurt, I promise,” The demon pauses to let it sink in before he continues, “Or you can spend the rest of your life, desperate and alone.” Mary begins sobbing. “Mary? It's a good deal. So what do you say?”

 

Dean drives up and sees the demon kissing Mary.

“Shit, De, We’re too late,” Y/n exclaims throwing open the car door and jumping out.

Dean follows her out shouting, “No,” as he rushes toward them Colt drawn. Before he can shoot, black smoke flows from the demon’s mouth and John comes back to life.

“Mary?” John asks.

“John,” Mary replies pulling him in closer.

Castiel appears beside Dean and Y/n, places a hand on each of their shoulders. When Mary looks up from John, both are gone and Samuel lies dead on the ground.

Back in the motel, Dean is asleep in bed. He gasps and wakes up to Castiel standing near the foot of the bed.

Sitting up Dean looks at Castiel then to the floor, “I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?” He asks.

“Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it,” Castiel replies.

“What?” Dean asks standing from the bed.

“Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination,” Castiel replies.

“Then why'd you send me back?” Dean asks.

“For the truth. Now you know everything we do,” Castiel replies.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Castiel looks at the other bed, which hasn’t been slept in, and Dean follows his gaze. “Where's Sam?”

“We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up,” Castiel explains.

“Where's Sam?” Dean repeats.

“425 Waterman,” Castiel replies. Dean grabs his keys and his jacket. “You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will.”


	4. 04x04 Metamorphasis

Pounding on the door to their room jolts Y/F/N and y/n out of their beds. Hands going for the guns tucked under the pillows.  
“What the fuck?” y/n mumbles looking around the room, “fuckin’ angels are gonna give me whiplash.” y/n stumbles to the door and pulls it open to an agitated Dean.  
“Get dressed let’s go,” He growls striding into the room and throwing their clothes at them.  
“What’s goin’ on?” Y/F/N slurs looking between the two, as she pulls on her boots.  
“Sammy ain’t in the room,” Dean replies striding out the door and slamming it shut behind him.  
“Ruby?” Y/F/N inquires looking at her friend.  
“Ruby,” Y/n confirms throwing her Jacket on and following Dean from the room.  
In a warehouse outside of Decatur, Illinois, Sam and Ruby stand in front of a man possessed by a demon. Tied to a chair in the center of a Devil's Trap, the demon remains stoic as Sam interrogates him.  
“Where's Lilith?” Sam demands.  
“Kiss my ass,” The demon replies flicking his eyes black.  
“I'd watch myself if I were you,” Sam replies with a sadistic smile.  
“Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero,” The demon scoffs.  
“Shut your mouth,” Sam whispers.  
“Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark,” The demon mocked. Ruby looks over at Sam as the demon continues, “Huh? Tell me, hero.”  
Unable to control his anger Sam begins to force the demon out of the man, using his mind. The demon smoke burns through the floor, and Sam breathes, trying to get himself under control. Ruby looks down on the floor where the demon burned through and a little smile plays on her lips as she turns to look over at Sam. The two exchange a look and Sam gets a little smile as well.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean growls witnessing the entire thing from outside the window of the warehouse.  
“That lying little shit,” Y/n grumbles glaring at the scene before her.  
Sam reaches out to touch the neck of the man to check if he has a pulse, smiling up at Ruby in relief when he feels the man is just unconscious.  
“How'd that feel?” Ruby inquires.  
“Good. No more headaches,” Sam replies starting to untie the man.  
“None? That's good,” Ruby responds watching as the man begins to wake up.  
“Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right,” Sam says helping the man to stand. He helps the man out of his chair and begins walking him towards the door. The door creaks open and Sam stops in his tracks as a very angry Dean and Y/n enter.  
“So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?” Dean inquires walking farther into the room.  
“Guys, hold on, okay? Just let me-” Sam begins holding his hands up.  
“You gonna say, ‘let me explain’?” Y/n inquires, “You're gonna explain this?” she continues gesturing at the man.  
“How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?” Dean steps in pointing at Ruby.  
Dean looks at him hard and Sam turns back to look at Ruby who is completely calm, and even smiles as she responds to Dean, “It's good to see you again, Dean, Y/n.”  
“Ruby?” Dean asks. She smiles a little, and Dean looks at Sam. “Is that Ruby?” Sam doesn't respond and Dean looks over at Ruby again, who's smile is fading.  
After a moment, Dean grabs hold of her and shoves her up against the wall. He pulls out her knife and as he's about to strike, Sam grabs his hand.  
“Don't!” Sam shouts struggling for the knife. Sam gets it out of Dean's hand into his own, just as Dean throws him up against the wall. Ruby grabs Dean and pins him up against the wall he had her against seconds earlier.  
“Ruby! Stop it!” Sam demands.  
Ruby stares into Dean's eyes as she keeps a chokehold with her right hand, and he stares right back, angry. Finally, she lets go and he rises up to his full height. He looks over at Sam and then back at Ruby, “Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?”  
She doesn't respond but it's clear, she wants to attack him again.  
“Ruby,” Sam says. She stares at Dean for a few more moments, and then looks over at Sam, “Ruby, he's hurt,” he continues nodding towards the man who was possessed earlier, “Go.”  
Ruby gives Dean one more look and then turns and walks over to the man, and as Dean watches her, she puts the man’s arm over her shoulder, ready to take him out.  
“Where the hell do you think you're going?” Dean asks.  
“The ER... unless you want to go another round first,” Ruby replies.  
Dean opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by Y/n calmly saying, “Dean, let her go.”  
Dean turns to look at his girlfriend questioningly before turning back to Ruby. Dean doesn't say anything and she walks out with the man. Dean turns to look at Sam, who's watching him.  
“Dean,” Sam begins.  
Dean doesn’t say anything just turns and walks to the door he came in through, leaving Sam and Y/n behind.  
“Dean!” Sam tries again louder this time.  
“Don’t waste your breath, Sam,” Y/n says turning to follow Dean out the door.  
“Y/n please you have to listen to me,” Sam pleads.  
“Why so you can lie to us again?” Y/n questions turning back to face Sam, “He asked you point blank if you were using your powers and you lied to him. You never told Y/F/N why you broke up with her. I assumed it was because we reminded you that Dean wasn’t there. But it wasn’t was it? You were fucking a Demon.”  
“It’s not like that,” Sam tries.  
“Bullshit, Sam. I’m not fucking stupid so don’t treat me like I am,” Y/n snaps shoving him before turning and walking out the door slamming it closed behind her.  
Y/n makes her way back to the Impala where Dean and Y/F/N are waiting. Pulling away from the building Dean heads back to the motel to drop the two girls off.  
Leaning across the seat Y/n gently places her hand on Deans cheek turning him towards her, “Don’t be gone long,” She says kissing him gently before climbing from the car and watching as Dean pulls away to clear his head.  
The girls head inside and begin gathering their things. Moments later Sam returns to the motel and enters the boys’ shared room taking a seat at the table he begins reading a book waiting for his brother to return.  
Sam is sitting at the table, reading a book, as the Impala pulls up outside and Dean enters a few moments later. Ignoring Sam, he continues on into the room and straight for the bed holding his stuff. Dean grabs his bag and begins to pack it all up.  
Sam walks over to him, “Dean, what are you doing?” He inquires. Dean just ignores him and continues packing. “What, are you, are you leaving?” Sam stutters out.  
“You don't need me,” Dean replies grabbing some shirts from the closet, “You and Ruby go fight demons.” Dean grabs his bag and starts for the door.  
“Come on.” Sam replies standing in the way so Dean has to walk around him, “Dean, come on, man.” Dean turns around and punches him in the face with his right hand. Sam whirls around by the force. Dean just watches him as he turns back around to Dean. “You satisfied?” Dean hits him again, and then throws his bag on the floor. Sam touches his lip, which is bleeding. “I guess not.”  
“Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?” Dean asks.  
“I'm just exorcising demons,” Sam defends.  
“With your mind!” Dean shouts. “What else can you do?”  
“I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it,” Sam explains.  
Dean grabs hold of him and pushes him backwards, walking with the force.  
“What else can you do?!” Dean repeats.  
“I told you!” Sam replies shoving Deans hands off him.  
“And I have every reason in the world to believe that,” Dean scoffs turning to walk back toward the door.  
“Look, I should have said something,” Sam says following Dean.  
Dean stops, his back still to Sam, “I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here.”  
Dean turns around and faces him, “The other side?” He questions.  
“I'm pulling demons out of innocent people,” Sam says.  
“Use the knife!” Dean shouts.  
“The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year,” Sam explains.  
“That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?” Dean asks shaking his head sadly, “Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends.”  
“I'm not gonna let it go too far,” Sam says.  
Dean smiles at that, walks over to the wall and hits the lamp on the side table, making it crash and fly. Dean looks angry again, “It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you... I would wanna hunt you.” Sam's eyes are tearful, and he nods at that, looking down, “And so would other hunters,” Dean continues.  
Sam looks up at him, “You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works,” He says.  
“Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me? To Y/F/N?” Dean questions. Sam looks down with that and Dean continues, “Why did an angel tell me to stop you?”  
Sam looks up, surprised, “What?” He asks.  
“Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God, doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?” Dean asks tearfully. The brothers exchange a tearful look and then Sam looks down. The silence is broken by Sam's phone ringing, Dean flinches at the sound.  
Sam answers it, “Hello?” He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to collect himself, “Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's-” Sam says getting cut off by Travis on the other line, “Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh.. Carthage, Missouri.” Dean watches Sam as he walks over to the bedside table and writes down the location and other information, “Looking for Jack Montgomery.” He puts down the pen and ends the phone call. Breathing deeply, he looks over at Dean.  
“We’re not done with this,” Dean says pointing his finger at Sam before grabbing his bag from the floor and leaving the room heading toward the Impala.  
Dean is behind the wheel of the Impala as it cruises down the road toward Carthage, Missouri. The ride has been tense and silent for a while after Dean and Y/n told the other two about what they found out in the past about Sam and Dean’s mom and family.  
“I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?” Sam puzzles.  
“I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down and got Y/n,” Dean replies.  
“How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?” Sam inquires.  
“Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful,” Dean replies turning to look at Sam then back to the road, “Dad, too. Until of course...” He trails off earning a sigh from Sam, “What?”  
Sam turns to look out the window before replying, “Nothing.” After a moment, he turns back to Dean, “It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?”  
Dean doesn’t reply right away thinking over what he's told Sam about the past. He looks over at Sam, “Sam, I never said anything about demon blood.” Sam realizing he’s been caught, looks guiltily out the front window, “You knew about that?” Dean inquires.  
Sam still doesn't look at Dean as he replies, “Yeah, for about a year.”  
Dean looks out through the window again, eyes on the road, “A whole year..” He repeats.  
“I should have told you. I'm sorry,” Sam apologizes.  
“You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine,” Dean replies.  
“Dean,” Sam pleads turning to look over at Dean, who's focusing on the road, “Whatever,” He sighs.  
The four hunters continue through the night in silence toward Jack Montgomery in Missouri. Arriving the next morning Dean pulls into the closest motel.  
“What are we doing here we need to find this Jack guy,” Sam inquires as Dean pulls to a stop outside the front office of the motel.  
“I just drove four hours straight through in the middle of the night, Sam, I’m gonna get a few hours shut eye before we figure this shit out,” Dean replies climbing from the car and heading into the office to get two rooms. Not saying anything as he returns, Dean hands one card to Y/F/N before turning to the trunk and grabbing his duffle and Y/n’s before heading to one of the rooms.  
“You comin’, Sweetheart?” He calls over his shoulder as he opens the door to the room.  
Y/n turns to Y/F/N with a look of shock on her face before shrugging her shoulders and following Dean into the room.  
“De, not that I’m complaining but why are we sharing a room?” Y/n inquires as the door closes behind her.  
“Can’t I just want to sleep next to my girl?” Dean replies setting the two duffle bags on the bed and turning to face her.  
“Yeah, but we’ve been together like 2 weeks and you’ve shared a room with Sammy almost all that time,” Y/n replies stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist, “You’re not just doing this cause you fought right?”  
“Maybe I just want to sleep next to my girl,” Dean responds bringing his arms up and around her.  
“Yeah?” She smiles looking up to see him smiling back down at her.  
“Yeah,” he replies pressing his lips to hers. Giggles erupt from her mouth as he pulls her off her feet and toward the bed.  
A few hours the four hunters climb back into the impala.  
“You have a good nap?” Y/F/N inquires looking over at her friend.  
“Yeah why?” Y/n inquires.  
“You got a little something right there,” Y/F/N responds pointing to Y/n’s neck.  
“What?” Y/n asks as Y/F/N digs through her stuff to pull out a small mirror. Handing the mirror over to her friend Y/F/N smirks at her. “What the Hell, Dean?” Y/n shrieks finally seeing the hickey on her neck, “A freaking hickey? What are you 16?”  
“Sweetheart it ain’t that bad,” Dean replies chuckling at her reaction.  
“Ain’t that bad? It looks like I was in a fight with a vacuum and lost,” Y/n groans.  
“Sweetheart, you’re telling me you didn’t enjoy every minute of it?” Dean inquires looking in the rearview mirror at her.  
“Shut up,” Y/n blushes turning to look out the window, earning a grin from Dean as he pulls the Impala to a stop outside of Jack’s house.  
Pulling a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment Dean brings them to his face and looks through to see Jack by the fridge grabbing out a beer.  
“Are you sure that's him?” Dean inquires, watching Jack.  
“Only Jack Montgomery in town,” Sam replies.  
“And we're looking for...” Dean trails off questioningly.  
“Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird,” Sam responds.  
“Weird?” Y/n questions.  
“Yeah,” Sam replies turning to look at her nodding.  
“Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring,” Dean replies looking through the binoculars again.  
“I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure,” Sam responds takes up a pair of binoculars of his own.  
Inside the Montgomery house, Jack is leaning on the island in the kitchen, looking thoughtful. He takes another swig of his beer, and then opens the fridge again grabbing out a leftover chicken, and starts eating, not bothering with plates or silverware. He begins to eat frantically, like he's not gotten food in days. He throws the finished chicken aside and grabs a pack of uncooked meat and opens it up and starts eating the raw meat, throwing looks over his shoulder for his wife.  
Back out in the car the four hunters watched while the man devoured the food, all four with matching disgusted looks on their faces.  
“I'd say that qualifies as weird,” Sam quips.  
“Yeah,” Dean replies setting the binoculars on the seat between them.  
“and gross,” Y/F/N finishes.  
“Let’s get back to the motel before I puke,” Y/n finishes.  
“Yeah, we need to get ahold of Travis anyway,” Dean nods starting the Impala and pulling away from the curb.  
The four hunters make their way back to the motel and head to Dean and Y/n’s room. Dean and Sam push through the door, and stop, seeing something in their room. A smile appearing on Dean's lips as he sees Travis sitting in the chair next to the window beer in hand.  
“Travis,” Dean exclaims, “See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer.”  
Travis gets up and with a smile, and walks towards the boys, “Smartass. Get over here,” He laughs pulling Dean into a hug. “Ahh, good to see you.”  
“You too,” Dean replies pulling away from the older man.  
“Good to see you,” Travis says pulling Sam into a hug next.  
“You too, Travis,” Sam replies.  
“Man, you got tall, kid,” Travis says looking at Sam. The three hunters laugh at the comment.  
Y/F/N and Y/n watch the interaction from the doorway before Y/n clears her throat. The three men turn to look at them as they make their way farther into the room. When she’s close enough Dean throws an arm around Y/n’s shoulders puling her to him.  
“Travis, this is Y/F/N and Y/n, Dean’s girlfriend,” Sam introduces pointing them out.  
“Nice to meet you,” Y/F/N says stepping forward to shake Travis’ hand.  
“You too,” Travis replies before turning to Y/n where she is tucked under Dean’s arm.  
“Hi,”’ Y/n responds shaking the man’s hand as well.  
“You always did find the pretty ones, Dean” Travis comments turning back to the boys, “So, How long has it been?”  
“Ah, gotta be 10 years,” Sam replies.  
“You still a.. oh, what was it... a mathlete?” Travis inquires.  
Scoffing a little, Sam replies, “No.”  
“Yep, sure is,” Dean responds.  
“Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this,” Travis comments.  
“Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves,” Dean replies looking at Sam, who's smile is disappearing with Dean's words, “Nothing more important than family.”  
“Sorry I'm late for the dance,” Travis says walking over to the table, as Dean follows, ignoring Sam. The two men sit down at the table, Dean pulling Y/n into his lap as Sam and Y/F/N sit on the bed next to Dean, across from Travis.  
“Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded,” Travis chuckles raising his right hand and arm, which is covered in a cast. “So, you track down Montgomery?”  
“Yeah, we found him at his home,” Sam replies.  
“And?” Travis inquires.  
“Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook,” Dean responds.  
“That's him alright,” Travis nods.  
“What's him?” Y/n asks leaning forward over the table.  
Ignoring Y/n’s question Travis turns to Sam and Dean, “Boys, we got a rougarou on our hands.”  
“A rougarou?” Dean questions looking over at Sam and Y/F/N questioningly, “Is that made up?” He looks back at Travis before Sam can answer, “That sounds made up.”  
“They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works,” Travis explains.  
“Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt,” Dean counters.  
“He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes,” Travis replies.  
“So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?” Sam asks.  
“Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly,” Travis agrees, “But most of all they're hungry.”  
“Hungry for what?” Dean inquires.  
“At first, for everything, but then... for long pig,” Travis states.  
Sam exhales understanding what Travis means. While Y/n and Y/F/N wrinkle their noses in disgust.  
Looking confused, Dean questions, “Long pig?”  
“He means human flesh,” Sam explains.  
“And that is my word of the day,” Dean marveled.  
“Hunger grows,” Travis continues, “till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens.”  
“What happens?” Sam inquires.  
“They transform completely and fast,” Travis explains, “One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train.”  
“Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?” Dean inquires.  
“Let’s just say it runs in his family,” Travis replies.  
“You mean, uh...” Sam begins.  
“Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system,” Travis confirms.  
“You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?” Sam wonders.  
“I'm not sure I wanted to,” Travis sighs, “The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do.” He takes a swig of the beer.  
“So how do we kill it?” Y/n asks.  
Travis finishes his beer before standing from the chair and plunking a bag down on the table, in front of the others. He begins pulling various items out of the bag, including several canisters of propane.  
“So fire, huh?” Dean questions heating up one of the pieces.  
“The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em,” Travis replies.  
“Well, that's gonna be...” Dean pauses thinking about it, “horrible.”  
“Is that what you did to Jack's dad?” Y/n asks handing Dean and Travis both a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks, Sweetheart,” Dean says looking up at his girlfriend with a smile.  
“Uh-huh,” Travis responds not looking up from the project.  
The door opens slowly as Sam and Y/F/N walk into the room, papers in hand.  
“Thank god you’re here,” Y/n mutters dragging Y/F/N into the hallway.  
“Why? What’s going on?” She asks shaking loose from her friend.  
“If I hear one more comment from Travis, about how hunting is no place for a ‘pretty little thing’ like me, I’m gonna break his other arm,” Y/n grumbles, pacing the hallway.  
“Dean was just letting him say that shit?” Y/F/N inquires.  
“Obviously I wouldn’t be this pissed had he said something,” Y/n snaps.  
“Sorry, it just surprised me,” Y/F/N replies.  
“Yeah, well, me too,” Y/n responds. Taking a deep breath she lets it out slowly before sighing, “If I keep thinking about it I’m gonna break something, What’d you and Sammy find?”  
Inside the motel room, Sam makes his way toward the table watching as Dean and Travis continue to make the torches. “Not wasting any time, are you?” He asks.  
“None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains,” Travis replies.  
“What if he doesn't hulk out?” Sam asks sitting on the bed next to the table, “I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous.”  
“What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?” Travis inquires taking a drink of the coffee.  
“What? No. No, I-I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't..” Sam stutters.  
“Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness,” Dean jokes looking over at Sam, “It is.”  
“Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step,” Sam explains.  
“Really?” Dean asks.  
“See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform,” Sam says.  
“So what? Go vegan, stay human?” Dean questions.  
“Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not...” Sam begins.  
“Long pig,” Dean interrupts excitedly.  
“Right,” Sam agrees causing Dean to smile a little.  
Travis watches and listens to Sam about this silence, “Good on you for the due diligence, Sam,” he says standing from the table, “But those are fairy tales.” He walks over to the little pantry and pours himself another cup of coffee, “Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite.”  
Sam stands up while speaking, “Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will.”  
Dean watches Sam rise and then stands up himself.  
“So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?” Travis inquires.  
“No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it,” Sam replies.  
“Fight it?” Travis chuckles, “Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?” This gets Dean's attention, who's been looking at the papers Sam brought with him,  
“I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?”  
“Yeah,” Dean says.  
“Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?” Travis asks.  
Dean looks thoughtful for a second and then admits no without words, only raising of eyebrows turning slowly to look over at Sam.  
“That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?” Travis continues.  
“I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for,” Sam responds seriously. Dean looks over at him at that. Sam takes a few breaths and then walks out of the room.  
Travis looks over at Dean, a bit puzzled by Sam's reaction, “What's up with your brother?” he asks.  
Dean looks at the door and then Travis, “Don't get me started,” Dean replies turns to sit down at the table again.  
Out in the hallway, Sam runs into the girls who didn’t make it any farther.  
“You okay, Sammy?” Y/n asks noticing the rigidness of his stance.  
Sighing, Sam turns to the girls and looks at them before turning to Y/F/N, “Did you tell her?” he asks.  
“Yeah, she’s gonna help,” Y/F/N replies earning a nod from Sam.  
Moments later the door to the room opens again and Dean steps into the hallway.  
“We ready?” Dean asks.  
“Yeah,” Y/F/N responds.  
“Let’s go,” Dean says leading the way out of the motel and to the Impala.  
“All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy which, you know... I'm down,” Dean says as he steers the car down the highway. Sitting quietly next to him, Sam says nothing just continues staring out the front windshield with a serious look on his face. “But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove,” He continues looking over at Sam, who finally turns to him.  
“Meaning?” Sam inquires.  
“Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive,” Dean replies.  
“This guy has a name and a wife,” Y/n snaps from the backseat.  
“Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn,” Dean replies looking in the rearview mirror at her.  
“Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off,” Sam responds.  
“And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying,” Dean pointed out.  
“All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?” Sam replies.  
“This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?” Dean questions.  
Sam looks at him with a confused look, as he responds, “What are you talking about?”  
“You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate,” Dean says looking over at him, but Sam doesn't respond with a look of his own.  
“Stop the car,” Sam demands.  
“What?” Dean asks.  
“Stop the car or I will!” Sam orders.  
The boys share a look before Dean pulls to the side of the road. Before the car has completely slowed to a stop Sam has already opened his door and is getting out.  
As Dean opens his door, Sam slams his own shut and turns around to him, angry, “You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this,” Sam shouts walking toward the front of the car.  
“Like what?” Dean asks.  
“The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!” Sam replies walking past Dean toward the lake.  
“I do not,” Dean argues.  
Sam turns around more pissed than before, “You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!” he shouts. He walks up to Dean, and almost gets in his face. “Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!” he continues taking a few steps back, and turning his back to Dean. He takes a few more steps then stops, hands on hips, back still to Dean, who's watching him. When Sam finally turns around, Dean looks down, “What?” Sam demands.  
Dean looks up at him again, and now he’s angry as he replies, “Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately.”  
“You have no idea what I'm going through. None,” Sam responds.  
“Then enlighten me!” Dean growls.  
“I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to,” Sam replies.  
Dean looks at him for a few moments, as Sam looks down on the ground. After a while, Dean finally says, in a calm voice, “Let's just go talk to the guy.” Earning a scoff from Sam. “I mean Jack. Okay?” After a moment, Sam gives a small, almost non-existant, nod, but he doesn't look at Dean, as he makes his way back toward the car.  
Jack is standing the garden with the hose in his hand, watering plants. Sam, Y/F/N, Y/n, and Dean emerge through the backdoor to the garden behind Jack. As they walk over to him, he doesn’t move not noticing the four arrive.  
“Jack Montgomery?” Sam questions moving closer to the man. Jack doesn't turn right away, almost as if he’s coming out of a trance he takes a moment, and then he just looks around, over at the four.  
“I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean,” Sam says by way of introduction, “his girlfriend, Y/n, and our friend Y/F/N.” Jack turns around completely and looks at them as they walk up to him. “We need to talk,” He continues.  
Jack looks at him and then at Dean, who looks around a bit, before moving on to the others then back to Sam, “About?” He asks.  
“About you. About how you're changing,” Sam says gently.  
“Excuse me?” Jack says.  
“You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin. And your appetite's reaching, you know, ‘hungry hungry hippo’ levels. How am I doing so far?” Dean puts in.  
“Who the hell are you guys?” Jack asks.  
“We're people who know a little something about something,” Dean says.  
“We're people who can help. Please, just hear us out,” Sam pleads.  
“Okay,” Jack says leading the four hunters to a table in the back yard.  
The four hunters then begin to explain what they know about what Jack is becoming.  
“A-a what?” Jack asks.  
“A rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not,” Dean replies.  
“Alright, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm.. I'm sick or something,” Jack reasons.  
“Your father was one of these things,” Sam says. Jack turns around to face Sam, “Your real father. He passed it on to you,” He finishes.  
“No. Are-are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're-” Jack begins.  
“Crazy? Yeah, heard it before,” Y/n says standing from the table and moving around to in front of the boys, “Let’s skip all that, shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier.”  
“Hungrier for?” Jack asks.  
“Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already,” Dean says.  
“No,” Jack says sternly.  
“It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off,” Sam says.  
“No,” Jack repeats turning away from the four.  
“Others have,” Sam continues.  
“We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you. You gotta say no... or-” Dean begins.  
“Or what?” Jack questions.  
“You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you,” Y/F/N says finally speaking up.  
“Stop me? My dad, did uh, somebody stop him?” Jack questions.  
“Yes,” Sam confirms.  
“Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops,” Jack demands.  
“Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger,” Sam argues.  
“Now!” Jack shouts gaining the attention of his neighbor, who's cutting a bush.  
Sam sighs and they begin to walk away.  
“Good talk,” Dean sneers.  
“Don’t start,” Y/n warns making her way back to the Impala.  
Later that night, the four hunters watch as Jack sits on a park bench listening to his phone. Jack lowers his phone, and looks up at the building across the street from him where a woman is undressing. He watches her for a bit and when she closes her drapes he slowly stands and with his eyes fixed on her window, he crosses the street.  
Sam turns around to the backseat grabbing the bag from the back as Jack runs across the street, to the woman's building.  
“Damn it. Jack. No,” Sam growls pulling a flamethrower from the bag. Dean grabs a flamethrower as well and gets out the car too.  
Turning back to the car, he looks in at Y/n and Y/F/N, “Stay here,” He instructs before turning to Sam, “Come on.”  
Jack climbs his way up the fire-escape, heading for the woman's window. The boys run up to the building, looking up at Jack before they head for the stairs to the entrance and hurry in. Jack reaches the woman's floor, and watches the woman walk around in the apartment. The woman removes her bra with her back to Jack, and then puts on a t-shirt. She turns off the light causing Jack to be reflected in the window, seeing his bloodshot eyes and inhuman appearance, Jack begins to mutter, “No. No.” before backing away from the window.  
Sam and Dean kick down the door and hurry through it, flamethrowers at the ready. They meet the woman, who's just coming out of her bedroom and they scare the living hell out of her with that entrance. She screams and backs into her bedroom.  
“Wait!” Dean shouts as she slams the door. Dean and Sam are still standing by the front door, looking a bit confused, “Whoa, uh, we're here to save you, I guess.”  
Sam looks around, and the locks click into place as the woman locks her bedroom door.  
“I'm calling the police!” The woman shouts through the door.  
“We should go,” Sam mutters turning back toward the door.  
“Yeah,” Dean agrees following his brother out of the apartment. Dean turns around and closes the door with a little embarrassed chuckle. The frame of the door, where the lock is, is completely broken.  
Climbing back down the fire escape Jack takes off running down the street towards his home.  
“Fuck this,” Y/n grumbles climbing from the car, “Come on,” She says as Y/F/N and her follow Jack.  
Jack makes his way in through the front door, looking up at the top of the stairs. He walks over to the foot of them, and smiles a little, and calls out to his wife, “Michelle! I'm home!” She doesn't respond, and the only thing heard is the ticking of an old clock.  
“Hey, babe?!” Jack calls again walking toward the living room, “Are you here?” Jack stops noticing Michelle sitting tied to a chair, with a gag. She begins to move in the chair, screaming to him through her muzzle. “Michelle,” Jack says stepping toward her.  
Suddenly an arm comes around Jack's neck and a piece of cloth is put over his nose and mouth.  
“Shit,” Y/n mutters looking in the house from a window.  
“We have to let this play out,” Y/F/N mutters.  
“Not this one,” Y/n replies moving to another window to get a better view, “it’s not really relevant to the timeline, I mean, it is but the case it’s self isn’t the main shit has already happened the boys fought. I’m gonna try to keep Michelle from becoming a widow and her child fatherless.”  
“How?” Y/F/N inquires.  
“I’ve got a plan,” Y/n replies.  
“Which is?” Y/F/N asks.  
“Wing it,” Y/n replies smirking at her friend.  
“Just don’t get me killed,” Y/F/N sighs, rolling her eyes.  
From the window, Y/F/N and Y/n watch as Travis drags the unconscious Jack to a pillar and handcuffs him. Minutes pass before Jack begins to stir. He finally wakes up and discovers he's bound. He rattles the handcuffs a few times, trying to get loose. He looks up and sees Michelle, still bound and gagged, sitting next to him.  
“Michelle?” Jack questions as Travis walks in front of her, and stands in front of Jack, “Okay. We're gonna stay calm. We're gonna give this man whatever he wants.” Jack says trying to be calm. Travis looks down with those words, knowing what it is he's come for, and he's sad because of it, “Anything. Just take it and go, please,” Jack pleads.  
“I'm sorry about this, Jack,” Travis replies walking over to Michelle who's very scared, “I truly am,” He continues as he unties Michelle’s gag, “It's not the way that I wanted it to go.”  
“Who are you?” Jack inquires.  
“You already met some friends of mine,” Travis replies walking over to Jack, “Two brothers?”  
“They said that if I...” Travis starts trailing off as he looks over at his wife, who's shaking. She looks back at him and Jack turns back to Travis, “Look, I haven't hurt anybody.”  
“Not yet, but you would've,” Travis replies. Jack begins to shake his head so Travis continues, “They always do. I'm doing you a favor, son.”  
“Jack, what's he talking about?” Michelle asks in fear. Jack looks at her but doesn't say anything.  
Travis takes a few steps closer to Jack, “Tell her, Jack. Tell her the truth. She deserves to know,” he says. Jack shakes his head again, and Michelle looks from Travis to Jack.  
“Just let her go. She's not a part of this,” Jack pleads.  
“A part of what?” Michelle inquires, no longer crying or shaking. She's just confused over this. Jack looks over at her. “Jack?!”  
“I really do apologize, but she is a part of it,” Travis replies.  
“What?” Jack asks confused.  
Travis looks over at Michelle, “Michelle... tell him what you told me when I got here,” Travis says.  
Michelle stares at Travis, tears in her eyes. Jack is looking over at her, confused, “Michelle?” He questions.  
Michelle looks over at Jack as she says, “I said... ‘Don't hurt me... because I'm pregnant’.” Her voice breaks with the last word and she begins to cry. Travis looks over at Jack, who turns his eyes back to him as well.  
“J-just hold on a minute,” Jack pleads.  
“Now you see the mess we're in? I can't make this mistake all over again. I won't be around in 30 years, this has got to end now. I know you don't believe me, but I'd give anything not to have to do this,” Travis says.  
Jack begins to shake his head, pleading, “No. No. No..” Jack tries to move forward but is stopped by the cuffs. He looks back towards them as Michelle looks over at him, scared. As Travis begins to take out his weapons, Jack rattles the handcuffs.  
Travis takes out a can of gas, which Michelle sees and becomes desperate. “Oh God! Please don't!” She pleads.  
“You don't have to do this!” Jack sobs as Travis begins to pour out gas, “If you want to kill me, kill me, but not my wife. Okay? I'm begging you.”  
“Ain't got no choice. My condolences,” Travis replies walking around with the can, emptying it. Desperate, Jack begins to pull on his handcuffs again.  
“Jack,” Michelle pleads.  
Suddenly, Jack's eyes becomes bloodshot and he continues to struggle. Finally, Jack breaks the chain between the cuffs and he's free. He jumps on Travis right away, pushing him to the floor. Sitting on top of him, Jack begins to hit Travis. Travis hits back after two hooks from Jack, and Jack falls to the floor. Travis moves over and sits over him, hitting him hard of the chest with his arm in a cast, while Michelle watches in terror, “Jack!” She screeches.  
Travis hits him again and then when he goes for a third hit, Jack captures his arm and breaks the cast. Travis screams out in pain. Jack throws him to the floor and then gets on top of him, moving his arms away. He holds Travis in a choke hold with one hand and then rips away Travis's shirt with the other, exposing his shoulder and neck. Jack watches as the blood pumps beneath the surface of Travis's throat and then he goes in for the kill, before he can bite down Y/n and Y/F/N burst into the room, guns drawn.  
“Jack, Stop!” Y/n shouts gun pointed at him.  
“Think about it, Jack,” Y/F/N says calmly, “You take that bite and there’s no going back.” Jack pauses and slowly looks up at her.  
“Do you want to leave your wife to raise that baby alone?” Y/n inquires getting Jack’s attention.  
“Do you want your child to go through what you are right now without someone to help them?” Y/F/N says moving around to the right side of Jack while Y/n moves to the left. Jack snarls at the two before ripping into Travis’ neck. Travis screams out in pain and Jack rips a part of his throat away with his teeth and sits up again, and chews on the piece of skin.  
Y/n quickly empty’s a clip into Jack, pissing him off. Jack chews on the piece he ripped from Travis as he makes his way toward Y/n while, Travis bleeds out quickly, leaving a big pool of blood underneath him. Y/n tries to quickly reload, before Jack throws a punch sending her careening into a wall.  
Y/F/N quickly unties Michelle, who is watching in shock, as Jack’s face is changing, becoming ugly and contorted. Michelle just stares, in shock and terror. Suddenly Jack whips around and looks at her, his face completely covered in Travis's blood. Y/F/N empty’s her gun into Jack’s chest as he stalks toward her. Backhanding Y/F/N Jack continues toward Michelle. Snapping out of her shock she jumps out of the chair quickly and moves away from him, “Stay away from me!” She yells.  
Jack sobs out her name, continuing to move toward her, “Michelle.”  
Michelle bolts for the door and runs out of the house toward her car. Keys in hand, she pulls open the door to the driver’s side and climbs in taking off quickly, tires almost screaming.  
Jack is standing in the same spot where Michelle left him, breathing heavily with sadness. Slowly the monster takes over though as his eyes falls on Travis's body. He walks slowly over to him.  
The boys pulls up in front of the house and slowly gets out, flamethrowers in hand. Dean walks around the Impala to Sam, “I guess now we know where Travis is. But where the hell is Y/n and Y/F/N? I told them to stay in the car,” He says as they start walking towards the house.  
“That stupid son of a bitch,” Sam mutters. Dean looks over at Sam by that comment as they reach the porch steps.  
The front door slowly opens and Dean moves in first, eyes on the stairs. As he moves in, Sam follows and looks toward the living room. The chair Michelle was tied to before has fallen to the floor. Neither Travis's body or Jack are seen. Dean and Sam stop by the entrance to the living room when they see the large puddle of blood. A blood trail from the pool to behind the couch is visible, from where Jack has drug Travis behind it. The boys share a look before moving toward the couch. Sam walks over to a piece of meat, closely followed by Dean. They stop by it and look down.  
“Oh, God. Think that's Travis?” Dean questions.  
“What's left of him,” Sam sighs. Dean looks at him and Sam looks defeated as he finishes, “Guess you were right about Jack.”  
Before Dean can respond he's pushed forward and Jack jumps him from behind.  
“Dean!” Sam exclaims as the two men slam into the coffee table, knocking out Dean. Sam quickly moves around them and pulls up his flamethrower and puts up his lighter in front of it, to light it. Jack turns around to him and jumps him before he can get a flame. They slam to the floor, Sam hits the back of his head. Before Sam has a chance to do anything, Jack grabs the flamethrower and slams it into Sam's face, effectively knocking him out.  
“Sammy, Wake up.” Sam groans as he comes to on the floor of the closet. After a second he remembers where he is, he gets up and goes for the door handle, but it doesn’t turn.  
“It’s locked,” Y/F/N says from her spot on the floor.  
“We tried already,” Y/n’s voice pipes in.  
“Dean?” Sam calls ignoring the two women.  
“Tried that too,” Y/F/N says, “figured if you were her Dean must be too.”  
“Dean can't come to the phone right now,” Jacks voice calls.  
Sam slams his hand against the door twice, angry, “Jack! If you hurt him, I swear to God!”  
“Calm down!” Jack yells back looking back at Dean, who is still lying on the coffee table, knocked out and Jack is sitting by his feet, “Your brother's alive.” Sam relaxes a bit with that news and rests his head against the door, panting. “But not if you don't calm down.”  
Sam is completely calm now, “Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?”  
Jack laughs at that, “We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session.” He's close to tears out of desperation.  
“Jack,” Sam replies calmly, “Please.”  
“I don't think so,” Jack responds, “After what you did?”  
Sam is confused by that, “What? What are you talking about?”  
“You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive,” Jack responds.  
“What? Why?” Sam questions going through his pockets frantically.  
Jack realizes he doesn't know, so he lies, “He didn't say.”  
“She’s pregnant,” Y/n whispers handing Sam a metal coat hanger.  
“I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves,” Jack says turning to look over at Dean and slowly begins to move along his body.  
“Listen to me. You gotta believe me,” Sam says while bending the coat hanger, “My brother and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?”  
Jack comes up by Dean's face, who's still knocked out. With a shaking hand, Jack reaches out and dips his fingers in the little pool of blood that has formed by Dean's head. He turns his hand over, looking at the blood on his finger. He then sucks it off, enjoying the taste. He begins to rock back and forth. “Oh, God. I'm so hungry,” He groans.  
Sam has used the metal-wired hanger and re-formed it so he can pick the lock, “Jack, don't do this,” He pleads crouching down to pick the lock.  
Jack turns towards the closet door as he responds, “I can't ever see my family again.” Sam continues to work on the lock as Jack turns back to Dean, “You two... your friends. You made me into this!”  
“No one's making you kill us,” Sam replies. The lock won't agree with him and he takes down his hands for a moment. “Listen to me.” Jack is looking up at the ceiling and then he looks down again as Sam speaks, “You got this dark pit inside you. I know.”  
Sam is leaning against the door again, with his eyes closed. “Believe me, I know.” He opens his eyes as he continues talking, “But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster.” He begins to work on the lock again.  
Jack laughs at that, “Have you seen me lately?”  
“It doesn't matter what you are,” Sam replies lock still not cooperating, “It only matters what you do. It's your choice.”  
“Fuck this, Move,” Y/n says gesturing for Sam to move aside.  
“What are you going to do?” Y/F/N asks watching as Y/n backs as far into the closet as she can.  
Jack sits still for a moment and then he grunts in pain. Then he begins to move up to Dean's head again, with his mouth open, looking like he's slowly going down the road of eating Dean. Dean slowly begins to wake up now. Jack puts a hand on his shoulder, eyes completely fixed upon Dean.  
Y/n turns to look at her friend in the dim lighting of the closet, “I’m gonna go save my boyfriend” she smirks.  
“Jack!” Sam shouts as the closet door slams open. Jack whips around towards the door. Where Sam is standing, flamethrower and lighter in hands, ready. Jack sits still for a moment, like he decides something, while Sam is only watching him. Then he lunges for Sam and as Dean slowly lifts his head and is slowly turning it around over his shoulder we hear Sam flip the lighter and the flamethrower goes off. Dean turns his head back around, to shield it. And then he turns back and watches while Sam burns Jack alive. Jack finally falls to the floor, in flames. Dean looks over at Sam, who's sad by this outcome. Defeated even.  
Y/n makes her way toward Dean, standing next to him on the floor checking over his wounds. “You okay?” She asks.  
“I told you to stay in the car,” He replies hoisting himself from the table.  
“Yeah, well, I couldn’t sit by and do nothing I watched Jack leave that apartment and take off, I saw an opportunity and I took it,” She replies moving towards the door.  
\------------------------------------------  
The Impala comes down a road, fast. The four hunters are driving under silence, Dean behind the wheels. He looks over at Sam who's just staring out the window before glancing in the mirror at the two in the backseat. Dean turns back to the road.  
“You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back,” Dean says. Sam doesn't respond, he only lowers his head. “Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately.”  
Sam lifts his head again, looking out, and he looks broken as he replies, “Don't worry about it, Dean.”  
“It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me,” Dean continues glancing over at his brother now and then.  
“Look, if it's all the same... I'd really rather not talk about it,” Sam interrupts turning to look at Dean.  
Dean looks back at him and a little smile plays on his lips as he says, “Wait a minute. What? You don't want to talk? You?”  
Sam doesn't reply to the smile or joke. “There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand.”  
“Why don't you try?” Dean asks.  
“I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with,” Sam replies.  
“Not alone,” Dean responds.  
Sam sighs and looks out through the passenger window. He's silent for a while before he says, “Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them.” Dean looks over at him questioningly, “I'm done with everything.”  
“Really?” Dean inquires. Sam continues to look out his window and Dean turns back to the road. “Well, that's a relief. Thank you.”  
Sam turns around to him and scoffs a little, “Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice.”

 


	5. 04x05 Monster Movie

“The radio around here sucks,” Dean comments as he turns off the radio, that is playing old school monster movie music. Sam says nothing as he continues to look through the case file. “Come on, man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire,” Dean finishes excitedly.

“No, I -- I agree. It's a hell of a case,” Sam agrees mind on other things.

“A little more gusto, please,” Dean urges.

“It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?” Sam replies.

Dean nods before replying, “Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case.”

The Impala slowly rolls into Canonsburg. Where the Annual Oktoberfest is going on.

“We still got to see the new Raiders movie,” Dean says stepping around the car and smoothing out his fed suit.

“Saw it,” Sam replies.

“Without me?” Dean inquires incredulously.

  
“You were in Hell,” Sam shrugs.

“That's no excuse,” Dean responds. Dean turns to looks around before doing a double take, “Big pretzel!”

Sam smiles and shakes his head watching his brother excitedly grab a pretzel.

Dean buys two pretzels from the vendor and hands one to Sam, “Thank you,” Sam says before taking a bite of his pretzel.

“Guten tag,” A young woman says as she walks by in a mini dirndl on her way to work.

“Guten tag, yourself,” Dean responds mouthful of pretzel as he watches the woman walk by.

“You have a girlfriend,” Sam says to Dean as he swallows the bite of pretzel.

“Yeah and she would look sexy as hell in that dress,” Dean replies, “Where the hell are they, anyway? Y/n and Y/f/n were supposed to meet us here.”

Sam looks around again and spots a man in a Sheriff uniform, “Mmm. Looks like that's our man. Let’s talk to him and then find the girls after.”

“Yeah, alright,” Dean says following his brother to the Sheriff, “Sheriff Dietrich,” Sam inquires reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Are you the boys from the fed?” The Sheriff asks.

“Agents Angus and Young,” Sam introduces showing the man his badge, “We called ahead about your, uh, problem.”

“Right. Um… I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?” Sheriff Dietrich replies leading the two men away from the busy town center.

“Why can’t we just kill the shifter and be done with this case?” Y/f/n inquires as Y/n holds up a black Dirndl dress, with a blue and white checkered apron and small blue flowers adorning the chest, to herself.

“Where’s the fun in that? Did you not enjoy watching the episodes?” Y/n asks starting to pull the dress on.

“Yeah but we know what it is and how to stop it,” Y/f/n replies pulling her own dirndl from a bag.

“I like working the case, hanging out with my best friend spending time with the guys,” Y/n pouts.

“You have been in an awfully good mood since you and Dean started having sex,” Y/f/n mumbles.

“We haven’t had sex,” Y/n responds, “We’ve done other things but not that,” she sighs, “Is there something wrong with me?”

“What why would you ask that?” Y/f/n asks.

“I don’t know, it’s just he was used to one-night stands, maybe he doesn’t want to sleep with me,” Y/n responds sitting on the motel bed and pulling on her shoes.

“I don’t know, Y/n, Maybe he’s trying to take it slow,” Y/f/n responds pulling on her own Dirndl.

“When has Dean Winchester ever been known to take things slow?” Y/n asks grabbing her bag from the bed and heading toward the door, “I’ll see you at the bar,” She finishes closing the door behind her.

At the morgue, the boys follow the Sheriff into the autopsy room. The Sheriff pulls the drawer out of the cooler and draws back the sheet to reveal the victim.

“Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season,” The Sheriff says as the boys look confusedly at the body.

“Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed,” Sam responds.

Dean leans forward and turns the body’s head and sees two dark puncture marks on her neck like a vampire bite.

“What the hell?” Dean questions perplexed.

“Yeah, you got me -- I mean this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe,” The Sheriff agrees.

“Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness,” Dean recounted.

“Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable,” The Sheriff explains.

Sam and Dean walk to the bar where the young woman who greeted them earlier that morning hands two beer glasses to another waitress before turning to the four, “I remember you,” She says with a smile.

“And I remember you...” Dean replies stepping closer to the bar as he reads her name tag, “Jamie. I never forget a pretty... everything.”

“We're looking for Ed Brewer,” Sam interrupts before Dean can get himself into trouble.

“What do you want with Ed?” Jamie inquires crossing her arm over herself.

“Well, we are uh... federal agents,” Dean says pulling his badge from his jacket, “Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to-”

“Wait a minute. You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?” Jamie interrupts.

“I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don’t play by, the rules,” Dean responds leaning towards her with a wink.

“Okay, maverick. Um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?” Sam asks once again interrupting his brother.

Jamie points the two brothers to another part of the bar where a man is sitting at the table drinking heavily.

The four hunters sit down at the table with Ed as he uncaps his beer stein and drinks, “I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?” He asks setting the stein back down and wiping a hand across his mouth.

“Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different,” Dean replies with a smile.

“I spoke the God’s honest truth. And now I’m the town joke,” Ed explains.

“Marissa Wright’s murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem,” Sam replies.

“We have a lot of experience with strange,” Dean expands.

Ed uncaps the beer stein and drinks again, before he replies, “It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was -- well, he was biting her neck.”

“Can you describe her assailant?” Sam inquires.

“Oh, he was a vampire,” Ed replies matter of factly.

“Okay, right. And by that, you mean –” Dean trails off waiting for Ed to explain.

“You know, a vampire,” Ed replies.

“Uh huh,” Dean nods.

“Yeah.”

“So, he looked like –” Dean says.

“He looked like a vampire. You know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon,” Ed describes.

“Like an old-school Dracula?” Dean asks.

“Exactly, like a Dracula. Right down to the accent,” Ed nods looking up at him.

“The accent?” Sam inquires.

“Yep,” Ed confirms.

“What did he say?” Sam asks.

“You know, something like…” Ed begins raising his arms up and over his face as if he has a cape on, before doing a Dracula accent, “Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!” He looks to the two hunters as he says, “You do believe me, don't you?”

 

Over at the bar, Jamie is talking to the other waitress, “They must be here following up on that murdered woman,” The waitress says, “Crazy Ed and his vampire story.”

Jamie replies as she hands another beer to a patron, “He might be weird, but he's not crazy.”

“Look, you're just saying that ‘cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips you in 20’s,” the other woman replies before blotting her lipstick on a napkin.

“Hey Jamie, Lucy,” Y/n smiles stepping behind the bar.

“Just in time the bars more packed than usual,” Lucy says to the two huntresses.

“We’ll make the rounds, you okay working the bar?” Y/f/n inquires.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Jamie replies nodding toward Y/f/n.

The two girls disappear into the crowd as a voice calls out, “Lucy!” gaining the attention of the two women.

The other woman looks up before heading over to the man who called her.  


“So, you got a beer back there for me?” Dean inquires stepping up to the bar.

“I don't know, Agent Young, you off duty?” Jamie inquires flirtatiously.

“And then some,” Dean replies.

Sam comes up and picks up the napkin with Lucy’s lipstick print on it, looking at it before setting it back down. They lean against the bar facing the room.

“So, what do you think? Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?” Dean asks.

“Definitely not our kind of case,” Sam replies.

“Agreed. But who cares?” Dean responds making his way to an empty table, “Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches.”

“Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole wench thing, Dean,” Sam responds, “Besides I think your girlfriend might not like you flirting with them.”

“Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?” Dean calls out to Jamie.

“Coming up, good sir!” Jamie replies.

“Dude, Oktoberfest,” Dean defends, “Besides Y/n knows it’s just flirting, It’s not going anywhere, at the end of the night I’m still going back to the motel with her.”

“Going back to the motel with who?” Y/n asks setting the beer down with a smile before turning to Sam, “What can I get you?”

“Holy shit, sweetheart, Where’d you get that dress?” Dean asks eyes taking her in.

“It’s the uniform for the bar during tourist season,” Y/n replies, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

“You keeping the dress?” Dean asks, smirking.

“Maybe if you’re good,” Y/n laughs again before walking away.

“Man, it is time to right some wrongs,” Dean sighs watching her.

“Come again?” Sam inquires.

“Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact,” Dean responds.

“What?” Sam asks incredulously.

“I have been re-hymenated,” Dean replies taking a drink of his beer.

“Re--? Dean, Y/n has more hickeys than I can even count half the time,” Sam laughs, “Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that.”

“Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide,” Dean responds.

“All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep,” Sam replies before standing up to leave.

Dean walks back to the bar, stopping in front of his girlfriend, “Sweetheart, you look amazing.”

“Well thank you handsome, Did Sammy leave already?” Y/n inquires while pouring Dean another beer.

“Yeah somethin' about needin’ sleep,” Dean replies.

“Shit, Y/f/n’s here too, I was hopin’ he’d see her and they’d fix this shit between them,” Y/n responds wiping down the table before pouring a customer another shot.

“What room you and Y/f/n staying in maybe we can shove them together tonight,” Dean suggests wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Can’t babe,” Y/n replies turning back to Dean.

“Why not?” Dean asks.

“Girls night with Jamie, Y/f/n, and Lucy,” Y/f/n responds taking her place behind the bar and nodding to the two women at the other end of the bar.

Dean glances over at them briefly as Y/n continues flirtatiously, “Besides, no self-respecting bar wench lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try.”

“Well, I'm not a customer. I'm a federal agent,” Dean responds playing along.

“You two are disgusting,” Y/f/n interrupts, “go back to the motel and come back tomorrow.’

“I wish I could. I don't think we're staying on the case,” Dean responds.

“What? Why?” Y/n inquires.

“Not weird enough,” Dean responds setting some cash down on the bar and heading out.

The next morning, Dean groans as he climbs out of bed and trudges to the bathroom. As he’s finishing up loud pounding from the motel room door begins. Pulling it open Y/n is standing there in her uniform.

“Is it my birthday?” Dean inquires looking her up and down again.

“Shush, you dork,” Y/n smiles before stepping into the room, “There was another murder last night.”

“Who?” Dean asks shutting the door behind her.

“A woman named Anna-Marie and her boyfriend were attacked last night,” Y/n responds, “She says he was torn apart by a wolfman.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean are sat across from Anna-Marie at an outside table. Anna-Marie is slurping loudly from a large cup while Sam and Dean exchange a look, as she finishes telling the story, “and then it just -- it just tore Rick into little pieces.”

“Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?” Dean presses.

“Oh. It was a werewolf,” Anna-Marie replies matter-of-factly.

“A werewolf?” Sam asks.

“Mhm,” Anna-Marie nods.

“You're sure?” Sam presses raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and… and the-the torn-up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies,” Anna-Marie replies.

“Um...” Sam begins turning to look at Dean for help.

“Well, okay, so... Thank you for your time,” Dean finally says standing from the table.

The boys head to the morgue to check out Rick’s body.

“First a Dracula and now a full-on movie time Wolf Man? What the hell is going on in this town?” Dean inquires as Sam looks over the storage draws.

Sam leans down and pulls one open rolling out the body. Unzipping the bag, the boys’ noses are immediately assaulted by the smell.

“Damn!” Dean gags.

Breathing through his mouth to help with the smell, Sam pulls the bag farther open, “All right. Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe,” He says pulling out shredded flesh from the corpse with a pencil, “Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone... and deeper.”

“Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Could be a werewolf,” Dean concedes.

“Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind,” Sam argues.

“Thus, I reiterate -- what the hell is going on?” Dean asks as the Sheriff enters the morgue.

“Well, I was hoping you boys could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibers we found on the body,” He says pulling a plastic bag from an envelope, “Canine. Wolf hairs.”

“I'm getting a headache,” Dean mumbles bringing his hands up to rub his eyes.

Sam and Dean head back to the bar where the girls have been working. They take a seat at one of the tables and order their food. As they eat they discuss the case.

“I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets Wolf Man. Is that it?” Dean inquires taking a swig of beer.

“I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess,” Sam replies.

“Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth,” Dean responds.

“Yeah,” Sam sighs.

“So, what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?” Dean questions.

Y/n brings over another round of beer for Sam and Dean.

“So, what are you guys thinking it is?” Y/n asks setting the beers down in front of the boys.

“No idea,” Sam replies, “The Sheriff said the results from the wolfman attack came back as actual wolf hair.”

“What the hell?” She asks turning to look at Dean, “Jamie’s been eyeing you all night, something about a maverick, A rebel with a badge.” She finishes watching as he chokes on his beer, “You wouldn’t happen to know what that’s about would you?”

“Nothing,” Dean replies.

“Uh huh, you’re lucky you're cute,” Y/n replies turning to head back to the bar, “By the way Maverick, I get off at midnight.”

“Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?” Dean inquires.

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” She replies.

“Okay, then. I'll see you tonight,” Dean smiles.

“Yep,” Y/n finishes heading back to the bar swaying her hips.

Dean watches her leave before turning back to Sam, “Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool.”

  
Several hours later, Dean and Sam make their way to the Canonsburg Museum of American History, where another victim was attacked. The Sheriff is busily talking to his men, while Sam and Dean investigate the sarcophagus.

“This sarcophagus isn't ancient,” Sam explains holding up a tag from the end of the sarcophagus that reads, The Fx Shop Prophouse Philadelphia, Pa, “It's from a prop house in Philly.”

“Well... it goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it,” Dean replies lifting up a small bucket of dry ice from inside the sarcophagus.

“Is he making his own special effects?” Sam wonders.

“Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship,” Dean replies.

“This is stupid,” Sam responds.

Dean looks down at his watch before standing abruptly and waving his arms as he exclaims, “Oh, damn it. Y/n. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?”

“Yeah,” Sam nods.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees as he starts toward the door in a hurry.

Outside the bar, Y/n is waiting for Dean to show up as the other girls leave for the night.

“Damn it, Dean, where the hell are you?” she mumbles looking around for him again.

“Good night, Y/n,” Jamie says walking toward the alley on her way home.

“Night, Jamie, see you tomorrow?” Y/n replies.

“No, my night off, might stay in and watch some monster movies,” Jamie replies.

“Have fun,” Y/n says as Jamie turns the corner.

“You too,” Jamie calls back. Hearing something behind her she turns around to see Dracula.

“Good evening,” He says. Jamie starts to run and Dracula follows her, “I have watched you for many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds, Mina!” Jamie fumbles in her purse looking for something as she comes to a dead end, “You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I must have you.” Jamie sprays Dracula in the face with pepper spray and runs past him back towards the bar. “Mary, son of a...” Dracula grumbles before running after her.

“Hey sorry I’m late,” Dean huffs stopping next to Y/n outside the bar.

“I was just about to give up on you,” She replies leaning up to kiss him.

“You hear that,” Dean inquires pulling away after hearing a muffled scream.

“Jamie!” Y/n exclaims taking off in the direction she had gone.

“Jamie,” Dean calls out turning the corner as Jamie comes around crashing into each other. Dean steadies her before looking over her head to see Dracula. “Son of a bitch,” He mutters pushing Jamie behind him.

“You should not use such language in the presence of my bride,” Dracula says stepping closer to Dean.

Dean pauses before nodding his head, “Okay,” he says pulling his arm back and punching the Dracula in the face, “Jamie, run!” Dean says as they begin to fight, “Sweetheart, get her out of here.”

“You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine,” Dracula says pressing Dean into a wall.

“Come on,” Y/n urges dragging Jamie back toward the bar.

Dracula moves in and tries to bite Dean. Dean rips off Dracula’s ear causing him to flee. Dean pursues stopping as Dracula leaps over a gate and escapes on a moped.

Back at the bar, Y/n is by the door waiting as Jamie sits at a table. Dean opens the door slowly walking in as he hangs up the phone.

“What happened? Where is he? Are you okay?” Y/n asks stepping closer to Dean.

“Yeah, I’m fine, He got away, and he definitely didn’t turn into a bat,” Dean replies stepping around the bar for a drink.

“Turn into a bat?” Jamie asks.

“It’s a long story,” Y/n replies sitting across from her at the table.

Dean returns from the bar and slides in next to Y/n setting the bottle of whiskey down along with three glasses.

“Alright explain,” Jamie demands.

“We’re gonna need this,” Y/n replies pouring everyone a drink from the bottle and then taking a drink.

“All those stories you thought were fake, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, they’re all real,” Dean begins.

Jamie looks between the two before swallowing her whiskey in one gulp, “I’m gonna need more,” she says.

Y/n fills up her glass again as Dean continues, “Y/n, Y/f/n, my brother, and I we hunt them.”

Sam and Y/f/n make their way to the bar and head to where the three are sitting, “Hey. You guys all right?” Sam inquires stopping next to the table.

“Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on,” Dean replies setting a folded-up towel on the table.

“Yeah?” Y/f/n asks.

“Part of it, at least,” Dean responds.

Sam pulls the towel closer and opens it, Dracula’s ear is inside.

“Uh, the ear part?” Sam asks.

“Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it,” Dean replies.

“I’ll save you the trouble, Y/f/n. Don’t do it,” Y/n says taking a sip of her whiskey

Sam reaches out a tentatively touches the ear, “Ugh.”

“Feel familiar to you?” Dean inquires.

“Oh, man,” Sam groans coming to the same realization as the other two hunters.

“What is it?” Y/f/n asks leaning closer.

“Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course, this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh...” Dean says pulling the medallion from his pocket and handing it to Sam, “This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.”

Sam looks at the label, “It's a costume rental.”

“All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy -- all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before the Creature from the Black Lagoons somebody,” Dean says.

“So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?” Jamie inquires.

“No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real,” Y/n replies.

“Oh,” Jamie nods.

“Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders,” Sam says.

“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?” Jamie inquires.

“Mina?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker,” Dean replies.

“Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels -- Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you like he sees you as his bride,” Sam responds.

“Wow. Lucky me,” Jamie says pouring herself another drink.

“But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you,” Sam continues.

“Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?” Dean asks.

“I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed,” Jamie says suddenly.

“Ed Brewer, Ed?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –” Jamie begins.

“Where does Ed live?” Dean asks.

“I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there,” Jamie replies.

“Take care of Mina?” Sam asks looking at Dean.

“Yep,” Dean agrees.

“I’m going with,” Y/n says finishing her drink and climbing over the back of the booth, ruffling Dean’s hair on the way, “Be good.”

As the three hunters leave, Jamie stands from the booth and begins pacing in front of it, “So, monsters are real.”

“Some of them, yeah,” Dean replies.

“And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people,” Jamie continues.

“Yeah. Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me,” Dean replies taking a drink out of his glass.

“You're not really FBI, are you?” Jamie asks.

“Not so much,” Dean replies.

“So, this is what you do? You and your partner just tramp across the country on your own dime until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?” Jamie inquires, “And the girls they go with you?”

“Some people paint,” Dean shrugs, “And yeah we all travel around together, Y/n and Y/f/n got here first to check up on the murders and find out what they could.”

“Wow,” Jamie says.

“What?” Dean asks.

“That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I don't know, responsibility,” Jamie replies.

“Last few years, I started thinking that way, and, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before... A little while ago, I had this – let’s call it a near-death experience. Very near,” Dean explains as Jamie sits next to him, “And, uh, when I came to... things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's -- it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift... like a mission. Kind of like a... a mission from God.”

“So, does that make you... some kind of monk or something? You know, celibate?” Jamie asks scooting closer to Dean.

“Man, I hope not,” Dean replies. Jamie leans in to kiss him, “Jamie, I’m sure you’re a great girl and all, but I can’t,” Dean says placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

“Y/n?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah,” Dean replies with a smile, “After that near-death experience I manned up and told her how I felt.”

“Lucky girl,” Jamie replies scooting away from him.

“I’m the lucky one,” Dean responds finishing his glass.

Lucy turns the lights on startling both of them, “Holy crap. Oh, my god. Jamie. Guys, I'm -- I'm sorry. I thought you went home.”

“Lucy, it's -- it's okay. Uh, listen –” Jamie begins.

“You know what? I just -- I came to borrow a bottle. I kind of got something going back at my... Anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, so I'm just gonna get out of your hair,” Lucy replies.

“No, seriously, Lucy, it's been a crazy night. Stay for a drink,” Jamie insists.

“Yeah. Stay for a drink,” Dean responds.

At the movie theatre Sam, Y/n, and Y/f/n make their way to the projection room. Sam checks the clip in his gun then gestures for Y/f/n and Y/n to take the other side. Ed switches the music to something happy before turning around in surprise, “Whoa!” He exclaims. Sam pushes him against the organ and holds him at gunpoint, “You, FBI man -- What did I-”

“Shut up, okay, you know what you did,” Sam growls.

“What?” Ed asks.

“I know what you are,” Sam replies.

“I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio,” Ed stutters.

“Had time to grow the ear back, huh?” Sam asks.

“What?!” Ed inquires voice trembling.

Sam pulls on Ed’s ear and Ed screams in pain.

“It's supposed to come off,” Sam mutters pulling on it again.

“No, it's not!” Ed replies through gritted teeth.

“Sam, I don’t think this is our guy,” Y/f/n says putting her gun away.

“Yeah,” Sam nods backing away from Ed.

Back at the bar, Dean, Jamie, and Lucy are all sitting around the table.

“Oh, that sounds awful. Jamie, honey, are you okay?” Lucy asks after Jamie told her the story.

“Oh, I am fine. He didn't even touch me. Dean, he just blew right in and fought him off,” Jamie replies.

“Well, I didn't actually fly, but I'm sure it seemed that way at the time,” Dean responds with a shrug.

Lucy blots her lipstick on a napkin.

“It was really, really something,” Jamie slurs drunkenly.

“Jamie?” Dean asks.

“So, Dean, are you like a black belt or what?” Lucy inquires. Dean looks at his glass, it swims before his eyes as Lucy continues talking, “Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever.”

Dean leans across and punches Lucy before he pushes Jamie out of the way.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Jamie asks before passing out, falling back down into the booth.

“It's you, isn't it?” Dean slurs. Lucy pushes her jaw back into place and Dean kicks her, “Oh, damn it! What did you put in our drinks?!” Dean smashes a bottle on the edge of the table, “That's all right. I'll skin you myself.” Dean crumples to the ground unconscious.

“And… scene,” Lucy says.

The three hunters make their way back to the bar only to discover it’s empty.

“Dean?” Sam shouts hoping Dean is in the restroom or somewhere near-by.

“Jamie?” Y/f/n calls out.

“Dean!” Y/n shouts moving towards the back of the building.

Unconscious and strapped to an upright table, in a dungeon wearing lederhosen, Dean slowly wakes up.

“Oh, come on,” He groans. Dean looks at a portrait of a woman’s face on the wall which resembles Lucy.

“She is beautiful, no? Bride number three from the first film. She never got the acclaim that she deserved. Which is why I chose her shape, her form, to move among the mortals unnoticed. To listen to the cricket songs of the living. That is when I discovered my bride had been reborn in this century,” Dracula says.

“I can't get over what a pumpkin-pie-eyed, crazy son of a bitch you really are. You're not Dracula! You get that, right? Or even if you think you are Dracula, what the hell's up with the mummy?!” Dean chuckles as Dracula moves toward him.

Dracula punches Dean in the face, as he exclaims, “I am all monsters!”

“Life ain't a movie, you sorry sack of –” Dean begins, cut off by Dracula punching him again.

“Life is small. Meagre. Messy. The movies are grand, simple, elegant. I have chosen elegance,” Dracula replies.

“You think elegance is really the word for what you did to Marissa, or Rick Deacon, or any of the others?!” Dean asks.

“But of course. It is a monster movie, after all,” Dracula responds.

“You do realize what happens at the end of every monster movie?” Dean inquires.

“Ah, but this movie is mine. And in it, the monster wins. The monster gets the girl. And the hero, he’s... electrocuted. And tonight, Jonathan Harker, you will be my hero,” Dracula says putting his hand on a large lever on the wall.

Dean chuckles nervously, “W-w-wait, wait, wait,” He panics as he struggles to escape.

  
Just as Dracula goes to pull the lever the doorbell rings.

  
“Please, excuse me,” Dracula says as he leaves Dean in the basement. Dracula makes his way up the stairs and through a modern looking hallway as the doorbell rings again. Dracula opens the door and a pizza boy is standing outside, “Good evening.”

“Uh… pizza delivery,” The teenager says shaking his head at the sight before him.

“Ah, you've brought a repast. Excellent. Continue to be of such service, and your life will be spared,” Dracula replies.

“Uh huh,” The delivery boy replies stepping into the house and opening the bag that contains the pizza boxes, “That'll be $15.50.”

“Tell me...” Dracula begins looking at the pizza.

“Yeah?” The bored delivery boy asks.

“...is there garlic on this pizza?” Dracula inquires.

“I don't know. Did you order garlic?” the delivery boy deadpans.

“No!” Dracula exclaims scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Then no. Look, mister, I got four other deliveries to make. You want to just pay me the money, so I can go?” The delivery boy asks getting annoyed at the antics.

“Of course, yes, but I have a coupon,” Dracula replies pulling the crumpled piece of paper from his waistcoat.

Back at the bar, Sam, Y/f/n, and Y/n head inside and look around. Pulling his cell out Sam calls Dean, “Dean, hey listen. Uh, Ed is not our guy. Um, just give me a call, okay?” Sam hangs up.

“Hey, Sam,” Y/n calls waving Sam over to the booth where they left Dean and Jamie, where there is a broken bottle on the floor, and the napkin with Lucy’s lipstick on it on the table.

Sam looks up at the two girls quickly, “Lucy,” He says turning and heading back out the door.

“Wait, like, redhead, barmaid Lucy?” Y/f/n asks keeping pace with Sam.

“Yeah, the first night Dean and I got here I noticed a napkin with her lipstick prints on it just like the one back on the table,” Sam replies heading for the back office to find out where Lucy lives.

Back at Dracula’s house, in a back bedroom, Jamie slowly wakes up and takes in her surroundings.

“You wake,” Dracula drawls stepping closer to her, gesturing to a white satin dress hanging by the bed, he continues, “The gown. It suits your beauty. Please, put it on.”

“Where am I? What have you done with Dean?” Jamie asks.

“Harker is resting elsewhere. Please, put on the gown and you may dine. We are having pizza,” Dracula replies stepping aside to show Jamie the table set with ornate dishes and a bottle of wine along with a small pizza on one of the plates.

“What?! What is wrong with you? You made up Lucy, right? Pretended to be my friend,” Jamie inquires.

“I needed to know if you were the one,” Dracula replies.

“You could try talking to people! But instead, you become this?” Jamie replies.

“The gown,” Dracula responds gesturing towards the dress again.

“I don’t want to play your stupid game, okay?! I just -- I just want to go home,” Jamie replies.

“Put on the gown!” Dracula screams causing Jamie to flinch, and slowly grab the dress.

Outside the front door of Dracula’s house, Sam picks the lock and the three hunters make their way inside, guns at the ready.

Y/n gestures for Y/f/n to take the first floor while Sam takes the basement and Y/n moves towards the stairs.

Back in the bedroom, Jamie is standing at the foot of the bed wearing the gown.

“I-I scared you. You’re the only one I don’t want to scare. I used to love the movies,” Dracula says turning back to face her.

“They aren't real. You can’t make them real,” Jamie replies.

“’Real’ is being born this way. Different. ‘Real’ is having your dad call you ‘monster’ -- it's the first time you hear the word. And he tries to beat you to death with a shovel. Everywhere I ran, everywhere I tried to hide, people found me, dragged me out, attacked me. Called me ‘freak,’ called me ‘monster.’ Then I found them. The great monsters. In their movies, they were strong. They were feared. They were beautiful. And now I am like them. Commanding. Terrifying,” Dracula replies.

“Lonely,” Jamie adds.

“Was lonely. Now I -- I have you,” Dracula responds reaching out to touch her face pulling his hand back as she flinches.

“Ever think that maybe you're lonely because you kill people?” Jamie inquires.

“Or I kill people because I’m lonely,” Dracula replies.

In the next room, Y/n is slowly making her way out of the room when she bumps into a vase on the table.

“Did you hear that?” Dracula inquires turning towards the door.

“What?” Jamie asks before she begins to scream, “Dean? Dean?!” Dracula hits her, knocking her out.

Down in the dungeon, Dean is still trapped trying to get free when Sam enters.

“Oh, thank God. Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me,” Dean sighs in relief.

Sam grabs a bar and frees Dean.

“Hey there, Hansel,” Sam quips taking in his brother’s attire.

“Shut up!” Dean snaps pointing at him. Sam hands Dean a silver knife before they make their way toward the wooden door. Dean gestures for Sam to kick down the door. Sam puts his foot through the door, punching a hole in it. The entire door falls flat off its hinges.

“Let's go,” Sam says.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Y/n opens the door and crosses to Jamie lying on the bed. Dracula intercepts her from behind and throws her through the wall.

“You will never be Van Helsing!” Dracula exclaims making his way toward Y/n on the floor before he can reach her Dean attacks him and they fight, grabbing Dean by the face “And you, Harker, now you die.”

“How 'bout now you shut the hell up?” Dean questions rhetorically punching Dracula in the stomach. Dean is thrown to the ground, Dracula raises his arms, about to go in for the kill, he is shot in the chest twice.

“Silver?” Dracula inquires looking down at the wounds. Dracula turns to see Jamie holding the gun, “It was beauty that killed the beast. No, Mina, do not weep,” Dracula falls into a chair, “Perhaps this is how the movie should end.” Dracula dies in the chair.

“Hey, Sweetheart you alright?” Dean inquires helping Y/n to her feet.

“I feel like I went through a wall,” Y/n says, brushing herself off, “Why are you wearing shorts?” she asks taking Dean in.

“Don’t ask,” Dean replies as he helps her out of the house and to the Impala, While Sam and Y/f/n help Jamie.

The four hunters drop Jamie off at her house before heading to the motel for the night. Dean helps Y/n to the guys’ room before shutting the door on Sam and Y/f/n.

“What was that all about?” Sam inquires gesturing towards the room the couple disappeared into.

“I have no idea,” Y/f/n replies turning towards the room the girls were sharing. “Come on, you might as well use Y/n’s bed, I don’t think she’ll be needing it,” She finishes opening the door and gesturing Sam inside.

The next morning the four hunters head to the town square to say goodbye to Jamie. Dean and Y/n are off to the side hands on each other and kissing while the others awkwardly say goodbye.

“Guys, could you, maybe, stop for a minute? Take a breath,” Y/f/n suggests.

Poking her tongue out at Y/f/n, Y/n steps away and says goodbye to Jamie, before heading to the Impala with Y/f/n.

“You are way to upbeat for a girl that just got thrown through a wall 8 hours ago,” Y/f/n replies.

 

“It was a good night,” Y/n replies sliding into the backseat.

“Did you guys--?” Y/f/n begins as she climbs in the other side.

“Oh yeah,” Y/n sighs shifting in her seat, “And it was awesome.”

“Gross, and I’m happy for you,” Y/f/n responds, “told you he wanted you.”

“Well, thank you, G-Man. You have been a great service to your country,” Jamie says as it’s Dean’s turn to say bye.

“Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic,” Dean replies before looking over his shoulder at Sam. Sam smiles tensely and Dean turns back to Jamie, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Jamie says watching as Dean and Sam begin to walk away, “You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks,” She finishes before leaving.

“I like her,” Sam says.

“Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?” Dean replies.

“Yeah, it does,” Sam agrees.

“The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending -- with a happy ending, no less,” Dean responds.

“Real classy, Dean,” Sam replies.

“Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap,” Dean replies stopping and looking at Sam.

“Yeah, no. I know what you’d pick,” Sam responds.

Shaking his head Dean chuckles, “No, you don't.”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam replies nodding his head.

“No. You don't. You don't!” Dean exclaims.

“Porky's II,” Sam replies.

“What?” Dean inquires smile falling from his face.

“You heard me,” Sam responds raising his eyebrows.

“Lucky guess,” Dean mutters walking away from Sam, who follows him chuckling to himself.


	6. 04x06 Yellow Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long please forgive me!

“So get this..” Sam begins as the four hunters sit in a small-town diner outside of Lincoln, Nebraska, Dean looks up from his burger as Sam continues, “Frank O’Brien, 44, drops dead of a heart attack.”

“So?” Dean inquires shoving a french-fry in his mouth.

“Heart attacks suck but there ain’t nothin we can do about them,” Y/n continues around a mouthful.

Y/f/n and Sam watch in disgust as the two devour the food before them, “So this is the third heart attack in the area in three days,” Sam finishes wrinkling his nose.

“That’s a little weird,” Y/n nods, reaching over and stealing one of Dean’s fries.

Dean finishes the last of his burger and shoves the plate away brushing his hands on his jeans, “Alright so where we headed?”

“Colorado,” Y/f/n and Sam say as one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four hunters, make a plan for Sam and Dean to cover the Coroner’s office while Y/n and Y/f/n stop by the Sherriff’s station.

Dressed in their fed gear with badges ready the two groups separate and get to work.

At the coroner’s office Sam and Dean make their way back to the cold storage area where the coroner pulls out Frank’s body, “Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, meet Frank O'Brien,” he says unzipping the bag and pulling it open.

“He died of a heart attack, right?” Sam inquires.

“Three days ago,” The coroner confirms.

“But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this­ a marathon runner,” Sam replies opening Frank’s file.

“Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security,” The man responds.

“Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?” Dean puts in.

“Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?” The coroner asks.

“We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy,” Dean responds.

“What autopsy?” The coroner inquires.

“The one you're gonna do,”’ Dean replies.

The Coroner sighs before wheeling Frank’s body to the autopsy table. Putting on the gown to protect himself he hands two more to the boys and begins putting on his gloves. As he’s pulling on the first glove the man looks to Sam and Dean, “The man died of a heart attack is this really necessary?”

“Humor us,” Dean replies pulling on his gown and gloves.

The sighs again before cutting into the body, “First dead body?” He inquires looking over to the boys.

“Far from it,” Dean responds.

“Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe,” The man responds pulling open the chest cavity of the body, “Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?”

Sam takes a steadying breath while Dean picks up the cutters and hands it to the Coroner. Sam tries to keeps himself from squirming as thee coroner cuts open the ribs.

“Is that from a wedding ring?” Dean inquires noticing a band of skin on Frank’s left hand that is lighter than the rest, “I didn't think Frank was married.”

“Ain't my department,” The coroner replies continuing to look at the body.

“Any idea how he got these?” Sam asks picking up Frank’s arm which is full of scratches.

“You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop, Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground,” the man replies, “Huh!”

“What?” Sam asks noticing the mans change.

“I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries,” He replies breaking off the heart while Dean tries not to vomit, “Heart looks pretty damn healthy,” He continues handing the heart to Dean, “Hold that a second, would you?”

The coroner begins opening the spleen in the body, smirking at his brothers fidgeting Sam isn’t pay attention when he’s squirted with blood across his face, “Oh, sorry. Spleen juice,” The coroner apologizes making Dean smirk.

At the Sherriff station Y/n and Y/f/n are sitting in the waiting area, patiently, for the Sherriff. The Deputy across from them smiles at Y/n who nods and shifts in the seat.

Sheriff opens his office door, “Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my.... Who are they?” He asks gesturing toward the two women who are now standing.

“Federal agents,” Deputy Linus begins, “I, uh....”

“And you kept them waiting?” The Sherriff inquires.

“You, you said not to disturb,” Linus stutters.

“Come on back, ladies,” The Sheriff says ignoring Linus. Y/n and Y/f/n walk toward the Sheriff’s office, but the Sheriff stops them, “Shoes off.” The girls share a questioning look before removing their shoes and walking into the Sheriff’s office.

Closing the door behind them the Sheriff moves around and shakes hands with the women, “Al Britton. Good to meet you.”

“You too,” Y/f/n smiles. Sheriff Britton gestures for the two women to sit down, “Thank you.” The Sheriff takes out Hand sanitizer and starts slathering his hands.

“Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?” Sheriff Britton asks taking a seat behind his desk.

“Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body,” Y/f/n says.

“They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks,” Sheriff Britton replies. Y/n giggles earning herself a stern look, “That's our softball team's name,” He continues, getting a nod from Y/n, “They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man.”

“Yeah. Big heart,” Y/n replies.

“Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?” Y/f/n inquires.

“Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy,” Sheriff Britton responds.

“You know what scared him?” Y/f/n asks.

“No,” The sheriff responds shaking his head, “Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest.” The Sheriff coughs into his fist then pours another generous amount of alcohol gel on his hands and Y/n looks at Y/f/n with a what WTF? look. Slathering gel on his hands, the Sheriff asks, “So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?”

Looking at Y/f/n quickly Y/n turns back to the Sheriff shaking her head, “No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack.”

“Thank you for your time, Sheriff,” Y/f/n says standing from her seat.

“Yes, thank you,” Y/n nods also standing.

“If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let me know,” The sheriff replies standing and holding his hand out for the girls to shake.

“No way that was a heart attack,” Y/n says as the two women leave the sheriff’s station.

“Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours,” Y/f/n agrees meeting the boys on the side walk.

“Something scared them to death?” Dean inquires.

“All right, so what can do that?” Y/f/n inquires.

“What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things,” Dean replies.

“Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off,” Sam responds.

“Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?” Y/n asks.

“Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins,” Sam replies remembering Frank’s file.

“Hang on, hang on,” Dean says seeing something ahead and stopping the others.

“What?” Sam asks.

Turning to face Sam Dean replies, “I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there.” Looking around, the three other hunters see teenagers talking near the Impala, “Let's walk this way,” Dean finishes, crossing the street while Sam and the girls stand with perplexed looks on their faces.

“What was that about?” Sam asks looking back at the girls.

“No idea,” Y/n replies watching her boyfriend avoid the teenagers, with an amused look on her face, “So lunch?” she inquires turning to look at the other two.

Y/f/n and Sam shrug before walking toward the Impala, to find a diner.

“Alright so what did the sheriff have to say?” Sam asks taking a seat in a booth.

“Frank was a good man, knew him since high school, played softball together,” Y/f/n lists off looking over the menu.

“They were Gamecocks,” Y/n pipes in getting a snort out of Dean, “See I told you it was funny.”

“You didn’t have giggle in the Sheriff’s office about it,” Y/f/n replies.

“I couldn’t help it he caught me off guard,” Y/n defends.

“Enough you two, what else did he say?” Sam interrupts the two girls before it can go any farther.

“The Sheriff said Frank was really jumpy before he died,” Y/n replies as the waitress comes back to take their order.

“Stopped answering his phone and leaving the house,” Y/f/n picks back up as the waitress leaves, “So the Sheriff sent some of his men over and that’s when they found him.”

“Okay, so after lunch, Y/n and I will talk to Mark and Y/f/n and Sammy can hit up the library see what else they can find,” Dean says throwing his arm around Y/n.

“As much as I enjoy questioning people with you,” Y/n begins turning to face Dean, as the waitress returns with their food, “I’m gonna go with Y/f/n on this you take Sammy.”

 “You sure?” Dean asks sullenly pulling his arm back to start eating.

“Yeah, Y/f/n and I got an idea of where to start,” Y/n replies leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

“Alright,” Dean nods digging in to his burger eagerly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four hunters finish their lunch and pay before going their separate ways on the side walk.

“You just didn’t want to deal with the snake did you,” Y/f/n inquires as the girls head towards the library.

“Snakes don’t bother me per-say but those are two very big snakes and I’m not comfortable with something that can eat me,” Y/n replies.

“Dude you fight monsters for a living,” Y/f/n responds stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and gaping at her friend.

“I know,” Y/n replies, “It’s just their all wiggley and scaley and shut up.”

Y/f/n chuckles, shaking her head in amusement, as she follows her friend up the steps of the library.

Sam and Dean make their way to Mark’s house and knock on the door waiting as Mark answers the door.

“Mark Hutchins?” Dean inquires as the man opens the door.

“Yeah?” Mark replies looking between the two men.

“We’re agents Tyler and Perry,” Dean begins gesturing towards Sam and himself with one hand while holding up his badge with the other, “We’d like to ask you a few questions regarding Frank O’Brien,” He finishes closing his badge and putting it away.

“Uh, Sure,” Mark responds opening the storm door and allowing the two men inside and to the living room.

The two hunters take a seat on the tan and brown plaid couch and look around the room at all the various size cages and terrariums.

“Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith,” Mark comments taking the matching seat across from them.

“Yeah, small world,” Sam replies as Dean continues to look around the room nervously, “So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?” Seeing a large lizard, to his right, Dean swallows suddenly and faces forward.

“Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains,” Mark replies looking out the window towards Frank’s house.

“Hmm. Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?” Sam inquires.

“Oh, totally. He was freaking out,” Mark replies stroking the snake that is around his neck.

Sam looks at Dean and double takes as Dean looks freaked out too.

“Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?” Dean inquires uneasily.

“Well, yeah, witches,” Mark responds.

“Witches?” Sam asks looking at his brother, “Like...?”

“Well, ‘Wizard of Oz’ was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him,” Mark says.

“Anything else scare him?” Sam questions.

“Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff,” Mark responds.

Dean looks around again at the animals inside the aquariums.

“So, tell me. What was Frank like?” Sam asks.

“I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better,” Mark says shrugging his shoulders.

“He got better?” Sam asks.

“Well, in high school he was, he was a dick,” Mark admits.

“A dick?” Sam asks.

“Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together,” Mark replies earning a giggle from Dean, “Mine included.”

“So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?” Dean asks.

“Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?” Mark replies.

“Just answer the question, sir,” Sam responds.

“No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife,” Mark says.

“His wife?” Dean questions sharing another look with Sam, “So, he was married?”

“She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it,” Mark responds, “Don't be scared of Donny,” Mark continues noticing Dean staring at the snake around his neck in fear, “He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for,” He says nodding to the couch where a very large albino snake is creeping up over the back, “She smells fear.”

Dean sees the large snake and gasps holding very still while she crawls down his lap and onto the floor.

The two men thank Mark and leave his home.

“You call the girls tell Y/n to meet me at the county clerk’s office, you and Y/f/n can check out Frank’s place,” Dean says climbing into the Impala.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you and I check out Frank’s and the girls head to the clerk’s office?” Sam inquires ducking his head to get in the car.

“It would,” Dean replies turning to look at Sam, “but I wanna take my girl out to dinner after.”

Later that night, after checking out the county clerk’s office and franks house. The four hunters regrouped at the Impala to discuss the case. Dean and Y/n sit in the car reading over the file they got at the clerks office. Dean absentmindedly scratching on his left arm as Sam opens passenger door, startling him. Sam climbs in squishing Y/n between the two brothers, while Y/f/n climbs into the back.

“Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?” Sam inquires closing the door behind himself.

“I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide,” Dean replies passing the file to Sam.

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?” Sam inquires.

“No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi,” Y/n replies getting on her knees and climbing over the back of the seat.

“Watch the leather,” Dean warns as he starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

“Got it babe,” Y/n responds.

“How was Frank's pad?” Dean inquires heading back to the motel.

“Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur,” Y/f/n answers.

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons,” Dean concludes.

“Pfh….” Sam scoffs.

“3 down and 97 to go,” Dean finishes.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees glancing over to look at the speedometer, “Dude, you're going 20.”

“And?” Dean inquires.

“That's the speed limit,” Sam responds.

“What? Safety's a crime now?” Dean inquires defensively driving through the intersection, past their hotel.

“Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel,” Sam asks.

“Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal,” Dean replies earning a confused look from the others, “Did I just say that? That’s kind of weird.”

The bag on the floor in the bag between the girls goes off with a high-pitched whirring.

“Do you hear something?” Sam asks as the girls pull the EMF meter out, handing it to Sam, he moves it from and to Dean where it makes a sound.

“Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!” Dean asks panicked.

The next morning Sam and Y/f/n make their way back to the motel from the coffee shop down the street. Y/f/n is on the phone talking to Bobby. Hearing music from the car and seeing Y/n next to it watching something, Sam and Y/f/n walk towards them. Seeing Dean lying on the front seat doing air drums to Eye of the Tiger, the three watch for a moment. “This is the second song he’s done this to,” Y/n comments before Sam bangs on the roof of the car and scares Dean.

“What was the first?” Y/f/n inquires as Dean sits up.

“Hot for teacher,” Y/n replies as Dean turns off the car and climbs out.

“Dude. Look at this,” he says showing Sam the scratches on his arm.

“I just talked to Bobby,” Y/f/n says as Sam hands over the box of donuts.

“And?” Dean inquires smelling the box of donuts and throwing it into the car.

Sam looks perplexed at the donuts in the car as Y/f/n replies, “Um, well, you're not gonna like it.”

“What?” Dean urges.

“It's ghost sickness,” Y/f/n responds.

“Ghost sickness?” Y/n inquires reaching into the car to grab the donuts and snagging one for herself.

“Yeah,” Y/f/n replies.

“God, no,” Dean mutters leaning against the car.

“Yeah,” Sam nods.

“I don't even know what that is,” Dean admits.

“Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes,” Sam informs.

“Okay, get to the good stuff,” Dean replies.

“Symptoms are you get anxious...” Sam lists.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees.

“Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks,” Y/n mumbles around the bit of donut.

“Well, I doubt he caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero,” Sam replies.

“Our very own outbreak monkey,” Dean puts in.

“Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims,” Sam says.

“Were they gamecocks?” Y/n giggles.

“Cornjerkers,” Sam replies earning a snort of amusement.

“So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?” Dean inquires.

“Right,” Sam nods.

“So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?” Dean asks.

“More like 24,” Sam replies.

“Super,” Dean mutters sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

“Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice,” Dean asks.

“Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain…. personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer,” Y/f/n says.

“Okay,” Dean shakes his head confused.

“Basically, they were all dicks,” Sam says.

“So you're saying I'm a dick?” Dean asks.

“No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor,” Sam replies.

“I don't scare people,” Dean says.

“Dean, all we do is scare people,” Sam replies.

“Okay, well then, you're a dick too,” Dean argues.

“Apparently, I'm not,” Sam replies smugly.

“Ok but why not Y/n or Y/f/n?” Dean asks.

“I’m a bitch, get that straight first off,” Y/n interrupts, “and all of the vics have been men.”

“Whatever. How do we stop it?” Dean asks.

“We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up,” Sam replies.

“You thinking Frank's wife?” Dean inquires.

“Who knows why she killed herself, you know? Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?” Sam asks.

Looking up at the hotel then back to Sam, “Our rooms are on the fourth floor,” Dean replies Sam looks and shakes his head not getting it, “It's...it’s high.”

“He was scared,” Y/n says.

“I'll see if I can move us down to the first,” Sam replies.

“Thanks,” Dean says.

“Sure,” Sam responds walking back across the street to change the rooms.

Dean climbs into the Impala and looks at donuts before setting them on the seat next to him and looking around nervously.

“Hey, Dean, It’s gonna be fine,” Y/n says leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Dean flinches away, before apologizing, and saying “I just don’t want to get sick.”

“Right,” Y/n replies standing from the window and turning away.

Sam returns with the new room keys and hands one to Y/n and one to Y/f/n. The girls head up to the fourth-floor rooms and retrieve the bags to take to the new rooms.

Later, in the new room, Dean sits at the table with a book in front of him, staring at the wall clock, which is ticking loudly in the background. Dean shakes his head and goes back to reading, beginning to cough when he sees disturbing images, words that seem to be talking to him and starts to panic before irritatingly looking back at the clock. Standing from the chair at the table, Dean yanks the clock from the wall and throws it to the ground, breaking it.

The others return from a snack run and see the broken clock on floor. While Dean is on the sofa drinking beer.

“Everything all right?” Sam inquires looking around the room.

“Oh, yeah. Just peachy. Find anything?” Dean snaps scratching at his arm again.

“Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost,” Sam replies taking a seat in the chair and propping his boots on the coffee table.

“Hey, quit picking at that. How’re you feeling?” Y/n inquires sitting at the end of the sofa.

“Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like,” Dean retorts bringing the bottle to his lips.

“Yeah,” Sam replies looking away.

“It's freaking delightful,” He says taking a drink.

“We'll keep looking,” Sam says.

Dean starts to cough seemingly can catch his breath, “You okay? Hey!” Sam says as Dean starts to choke. Dean stands from the couch and rushes to the sink. “Dean,” Sam says worriedly, Dean is gagging over the sink where he spits out a wood chip, and begins to wash it off, “We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you.”

“I don't want to be a clue,” Dean whines still looking at the wood chip.

“The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something,” Sam says.

“Tell us what, wood chips?” Dean inquires.

“Exactly,” Sam laughs before heading to the door, “Come on I know where we got to go.”

The four hunters head to the Impala and Dean drives them to the lumber mill where Frank’s wife used to work. The four friends climb from the car and Dean looks at the mill apprehensively, “I'm not going in there,” He states.

“You're going in, Dean,” Y/n replies.

Reaching onto the front seat Dean grabs a bottle of whiskey and proceeds to takes a drink, “Let's do this,” He says with mock confidence as he begins to unlock the trunk, he takes another look at the building “It is a little spooky, isn't it?” Sam says nothing as Dean opens the trunk. The two men open the secret compartment and Sam digs around for weapons handing them out. Sam goes to hand Dean his gun, “Oh, I'm not carrying that,” Dean says refusing to take his gun, Sam stands from the trunk and turns to look at him, “It could go off,” Dean defends, Sam looks down at the gun then back to Dean, “I'll man the flashlight,” Dean decides pulling a flashlight from the car.

“You do that,” Sam replies trying to keep from smiling.

Dean nods happily before turning to look at the building.

The four hunters make their way into the building guns and flashlight at the ready. As they move further into the building the EMF meter goes off in Sam’s pocket.

“EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?” Dean inquires.

“You don't say. Come on,” Sam replies putting it back in his pocket and taking a few steps into the room. The flashlight beam glints off of something on the floor catching Sam’s eye, “Wait...” He says startling Dean the group stops again as Sam squats down to see what it was, “’To Frank. Love, Jessie.’ Frank O'Brien's ring.”

“What the hell was Frank doing here?” Dean asks.

“No idea,” Sam replies standing and making his way into another room. The room is full of lockers and from inside one there is a rustling. Sam moves in front of the locker and counts down as he reaches for the handle. On three, Sam opens the locker, revealing a cat who meows, and Dean screams after being startled by the cat.

“That was scary!” Dean says, Y/n and Y/f/n look at Dean in amusement while Sam walks away, “Wait.”

Making their way into yet another room the four hunters continue their search. Dean makes his way over to a desk while Sam finds a old ID badge and looks at it, “Luther Garland.”

“Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife,” Dean inquires looking at a drawing that is lying on the table.

“Plot thickens,” Sam says.

“Yeah, but into what?” Dean asks ripping the drawing as he pulls it from the table. Machines whir to life as Dean straightens and looks around. Noticing something in the corner a look of terror crosses Deans face as the others turn to look at him. The three hunters notice Dean looking behind Sam and turn, seeing the same thing.

“Hey!” Sam says walking closer. When the figure doesn’t move the three turn back to Dean, who has taken off running out of the mill. Firing a shot into the apparition, causing it to dissipate Sam starts after his brother, although much slower. The group finds Dean hiding behind the Impala finishing off the bottle of whiskey, “Guess we got the right place,” Sam says.

“Let’s head back and Y/f/n and I will see what the sheriff’s office has on Luther,” Y/n sighs noticing Dean swaying on his feet.

“Is he drunk?” Y/f/n asks noticing his eyes are glossy and he’s sweating heavily.

“Shit, alright get him in the car,” Y/n says stepping over and grabbing the keys to the Impala from Dean’s pocket, “Sammy, you drive I’ll sit in the back with the lush.”

The four hunters return to the motel, Y/n shoves Dean onto a bed where he promptly passes out, while the girls change.

“We’ll be back,” Y/f/n calls.

“Sammy, Keep an eye on your brother,” Y/n finishes closing the door behind her.

The two girls return to the Sheriff’s station where Deputy Linus is once again working the counter.

“Hey Linus,” Y/f/n flirts stepping up to the counter.

“Agents,” Linus nods blushing.

“Can we look at the file ya’ll have for Luther Garland,” Y/n inquires giving him a smile.

“I’ll..uh… I’ll see what I can find,” Linus replies scurrying to the back.

“This is the Garland file,” Linus says returning a few moments later and handing the file to Y/f/n.

“Thank you, Linus. According to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?” Y/f/n inquires reading over the file.

“The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry,” Linus replies shaking his head.

“Then can we talk to the sheriff?” Y/n asks.

“Um, he's out sick today,” Linus replies.

“Well, if you see him, will you have him call us, please?” Y/f/n asks, “We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?” she finishes holding up the file, before turning and walking out of the station.

“Thank you for all your help, Linus.” Y/n says as she follows Y/f/n.

As the girls leave the office the intercom on Linus’ desk crackles to life as the sheriff asks, “Who was that?”

“It’s uh, those FBI girls,” Linus replies leaning closer to the phone.

“What did they want?” Sheriff Britton inquires.

“A file, Luther Garland's,” Linus responds. The Sheriff doesn’t respond so Linus leans closer yet to the phone, “Sheriff?”

Inside Sheriff Britton’s office the sheriff is scratching away at his skin with steel wool causing a blood smeared arm. He quickly loads his gun as a voice whispers to him, “They know. They know. They know what you did, and they're gonna make you pay.”

Returning to the motel, to find Dean awake the girls show them the file. The four hunters look over the file and decide that Sam and Dean are to take the next part of the case.

The two men head to the Peaceful pines assisted living facility to talk to Luther’s only remaining relative.

Startled by a resident that they bump into in the hallway, Dean backs up in shock bumping into the wall. “This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted?” He asks moving away from the wall and down the hall, “We could go to jail.”

“Dean, shh! Calm down. Deep breath, okay?” Sam replies stepping in front of Dean and stopping him, Dean takes a deep breath. “There. You feel better?” Sam inquires. Dean shakes his head no. “Just come on,” Sam sighs starting down the hall as Dean scratches at his arm again, “Don't scratch.”

The two hunters make their way to John Garland who is sitting in the dining room staring out the window, “Mr. Garland. Hi uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther,” Sam says.

“Let me see some I.D,” John responds.

“Certainly,” Sam replies pulling his from inside his suit jacket.

“Those are real, obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty,” Dean chuckles nervously.

“What do you want to know?” John asks handing the badges back to the two men.

“Uh, well...according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma,” Sam begins, reading from the file. Mr. Garland scoffs earning an inquisitive look from Sam, as he states, “You don't agree.”

“No, I don't,” Mr. Garland replies.

“Well, then, what would you call it?” Sam asks.

“Don't matter what an old man thinks,” John replies as the two men take a seat at the table.

“Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please,” Sam replies.

“Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster,” John begins, “He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do.”

“Mr. Garland, um...do you recognize this woman?” Sam asks turning the drawing of Jessie O’Brien around to face him.

“It's Jessie O'Brien,” John replies looking at the picture, “Her man, Frank, killed Luther.”

“How do you know that?” Sam asks.

“Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it,” John replies, “Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead.”

“And O'Brien was never arrested?” Dean asks.

“I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak,” John replies sadly.

“You must have hated Frank O'Brien,” Sam states.

“I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads,” John replies.

The boys finish their interview just as visiting hours close for the home and make their way outside.

“Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road,” Dean says making his way down the steps outside of the building.

“Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion,” Sam concludes.

“Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy,” Dean replies going to unlock the doors of the Impala.

“Dean, it won't be that easy,” Sam replies.

“No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?” Dean inquires pleadingly.

“Luther was road-hauled,” Sam responds earing a confused look from Dean, “His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains.”

“You're kidding me,” Dean whines.

“Look, we'll just have to figure something else out,” Sam says.

“You know what? Screw this,” Dean grumbles walking away from the car.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean,” Sam says trying to get his brother to stop.

“Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!” Dean asks turning to look back at Sam.

“We're hunting a ghost,” Sam replies like it’s not a big deal.

“A ghost, exactly! Who does that?” Dean asks.

“Us,” Sam replies.

“Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck,” Dean starts, “I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we -- we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you --you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I mean, you know what?” Dean finishes tossing Sam the Keys, “You can forget it.”

“Whoa, Dean. where are you going?” Sam asks.

“Stay away from me Sam, okay?” Dean says turning to point his finger at Sam, “’Cause I am done with it. I’m gonna go back to the motel, get Y/n and get out. I'm done with the monsters and -- and -- and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit.” He finishes turning to walk back to the motel.

On his way back to the motel Dean begins to loosen his tie angrily before he hears the sound of paws on the concrete behind him. Stopping to listen he turns slowly as he hears growling behind him.

Back at the Motel, Y/f/n and Y/n are sitting at the small table enjoying food, from the diner down the street, when the door swings open, slamming into the wall behind it, as Dean comes in chest heaving.

“De, You okay?” Y/n questions standing from the table and moving toward him.

“Get you stuff,” Dean replies moving toward his duffle on the bed.

“What?” Y/n asks.

“We’re going,” Dean responds stuffing clothes into the bag, “We’re done no more case, no more hunting we’re getting out.”  

“Calm down babe,” Y/n responds moving toward him a putting a hand on his back.

“I am calm,” Dean snaps moving toward her stuff and starting to pack it.

“You can’t leave, Dean,” Y/f/n says watching from the table.

“I can and I’m taking her with me,” Dean replies, “before something bad happens.”

“We gotta finish the case,” Y/n starts, “to stop the sickness,” Dean stops packing and turns to look at her, “so nothing bad happens to you.”

Dean stops and looks at her a moment before nodding his head, “Yeah. Yeah, alright,” he sighs sitting heavily on the bed.

“You want the rest of my fries?” Y/n asks.

Dean shakes his head no, as he catches his breath.

“Okay, Y/f/n and I’ll be right in the other room okay?” Y/n inquires moving to head back to the table.

“C-can you stay with me?” Dean asks looking up from the floor.

“Sure,” she responds moving to sit next to him on the bed. Dean moves his head to her lap as he lays down.

A few moments later the door opens again as Sam comes in, “I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?” he asks moving toward the bed.

“Ran,” Dean replies as Sam takes a seat on the other bed, “What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy.”

“Yeah, you are,” Sam replies earning a puzzled look from Dean, “You're going back.”

“Back?” Dean asks.

“Downstairs Dean, hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is,” Sam continues turning to Dean with yellow-eyes, “You've been a real pain in my ass.”

“No! You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!” Dean exclaims from the wall.

“No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it,” Sam replies choking Dean.

“Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean,” Sam tries as Dean pants heavily.

“What the hell was that?” Y/f/n asks coming into the room.

“It was weird,” Y/n says, watching as Sam calms Dean down, “One second he was relaxing on my lap then the next he was panting and gasping like he couldn’t breathe.”

“Call Bobby,” Sam demands moving his brother to the bed, “See how soon he can get here.”

“On it,” Y/f/n responds pulling her phone from her pocket.

The next morning, Sam and the girls climb in the impala and head to the mill to meet Bobby. Sam is sitting on the Impala, while the girls lean against it as Bobby pulls up.

“Howdy, Sam,” Bobby greets, “Y/n, Y/f/n.”

“Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick,” Sam replies turning to look back at him.

“Hiya, Bobby,” Y/n says nodding to the older man.

“Hi, Bobby,”

“Where's Dean?” Bobby asks looking around for him.

“Uh, home sick,” Sam replies.

Back at the Motel, Dean is sitting inside the room watching Gumby on TV.

“Oh, this isn't helping,” Dean mutters watching Pokey be lassoed and dragged.

“So, have his hallucinations started yet?” Bobby inquires.

“Yeah, a few hours ago,” Y/n confirms.

“How we doing on time?” Bobby asks.

“We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours,” Sam replies, “What about you? You find anything?”

“This uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period,” Bobby responds handing the book to Sam.

“You can read Japanese?” Sam inquires flipping through the book.

Bobby looks at Sam before replying in Japanese.

“Guess so, show-off,” Sam responds.

“Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru,” Bobby explains.

“How do we kill it?” Y/f/n asks.

“Same as usual. Burn the remains,” Bobby responds.

“Wonderful,” Sam mutters, “Uh...is there a Plan ‘B’?”

“Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear,” Bobby replies.

“So we have to scare a ghost to death?” Sam asks.

“Pretty much,” Bobby shrugs.

“How the hell we gonna do that?” Y/f/n asks.

Back at the hotel room, Dean’s cellphone rings.

“Hey,” Dean answers.

“Hey! So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're -- you're gonna be fine. We got a plan,” Sam explains.

“What is it?” Dean inquires turning off the tv.

“Uh, just a good plan, all right? Hang in there, Y/n’s on her way back to you so just relax, Okay.” Sam replies hanging up the phone.

Back at the mill, Sam turns back to the Impala as the others are loading guns.

“This is a terrible plan,” Bobby says putting another shell in his shot gun.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Sam replies.

“I know I said, ‘scare the ghost to death’ but this?” Bobby continues.

“Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening,” Sam replies.

Bobby inclines his head for Sam to go with as he closes the trunk and follows. Sam goes in one entrance, while Bobby and Y/f/n head to another. As Sam makes his way in to the mill, a hand comes up behind a glass window that shows Luther’s reflection.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Dean starts to hear barking. Dean ducks behind the chair he was in as the door rattles then breaks off its hinges, as the Sheriff steps in.

“Sheriff?” Dean inquires, standing from the floor, confused, before noticing the gun in the Sheriff’s hand, “What are you doing?”

“Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?” The Sheriff asks moving toward Dean.

Noticing the blood, “Hey, hey, you're -- you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just -- just like me, okay? You got to relax,” Dean pleads showing his arms to the sheriff.

The sheriff back hands Dean, “Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir.” He points gun at Dean but Dean swats it away.

The sheriff backs Dean against the wall and the two men struggle, trading punches before Dean throws him through the coffee table.

“They know what you did,” A voice mutters in Sheriff Britton’s head.

“Get away from me!” The sheriff shouts as he clutches his chest starting to hyperventilate.

“Al, you got to calm down!” Dean responds moving toward the Sheriff.

“Step back!” Al shouts.

Back at the lumber mill, Sam makes his way into an office as the walkie talkie in his jacket crackles to life, “Any luck?” Bobby’s voice inquires.

“I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared,” Sam replies lowering the shotgun to the ground.

“So now what?” Bobby asks.

“I guess I got to make him angry,” Sam replies moving farther into the room.

“Hey, Luther!” Sam yells picking up a drawing of Jesse and ripping it. The machines turn on as Sam continues tearing drawing, “Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?” Sam turns slowly and sees Luther standing behind him.

At the Motel, Dean is sitting on the bed scratching his arms as he hears again what Sam said during his hallucination earlier. “You're going back. It’s about damn time too,” Sam’s voice taunts. He hears barking and looks down on his watch before seeing something on the floor. Leaning over he picks it up and sees it’s the Bible. Clutching the bible in his hands Dean squeezes his eyes shut as he rocks on the bed.

“Hi, Dean,” A small voice calls from beside him.

Snapping his eyes open Dean turns to the voice, “No! No!” He mutters turning away.

“Yes! It's me, Lilith,” She exclaims throwing her arms around Dean, “Oh, I missed you so much. It's time to go back now.”

Dean stands from the bed and moves away from Lilith, “You – you are not real!” he states refusing to look at her.

“What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second,” Lilith replies standing from the bed and crossing her arms as she moves closer.

Dean clutches at his chest while dropping to the floor, “You are not real,” He repeats.

“It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn,” Lilith replies.

“Why me? Why'd I get infected?” Dean inquires.

“Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart,” Lilith replies putting her hands on her hips.

“Whu...?” Dean begins

“Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom,” Lilith says as Dean clutches his chest tighter.

“Shit, Dean,” Y/n says noticing the door to the room broken. Heading in she sees Dean on the floor gasping, “Hey. Hey stay with me, baby. You gotta calm down. De, you’re not going to die but you need to calm down,” She pleads dropping down beside him.

Back at the mill, Sam is fighting Luther’s spirit. He manages to wrap a chain around Luther’s neck, “Bobby, punch it!” Bobby floors the Impala and pulls Luther’s spirit across the road until he disappears.

At the same time in the hotel room, Dean gasps for air as he recovers.

“Oh, thank god,” Y/n sobs sitting back on her legs on the floor next to Dean.

“Hey, c’mere,” Dean pants pulling her to him, “I’m ok, Sweetheart.”

After Dean and Y/n calm down they pack up the rooms and head to meet Sam and the others.

“So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?” Dean inquires handing out beers from the cooler.

“Iron chain etched with spell work,” Sam replies tipping his beer towards Bobby.

“Hmm, that's a new one,” Dean responds taking a swig of beer.

“It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though,” Sam says

“On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!” Dean responds.

“Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?” Sam asks.

“Fine,” Dean shrugs.

“You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary,” Bobby replies.

“I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything,” Dean replies.

“Awwww, he's adorable,” Bobby chuckles, gaining a scowl from Dean and making the others laugh, “I got to get out of here. You four drive safe.”

Putting her arms around Dean, Y/n says, “You’re good, De.” Dean wraps his arm around her shoulders and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks,” Sam replies. Bobby climbs into his car and drives off. “So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean.”

“Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?” Dean asks.

“Seriously,” Sam replies.

Dean looks at Sam and sees a yellow flash in his eyes, “Howler monkeys,” Dean responds, “Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.”

“Right,” Sam nods taking a drink.

“No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle,” Dean replies.


End file.
